


The Change

by uyenlai810



Category: InSomnia - Fandom
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyenlai810/pseuds/uyenlai810
Relationships: Suayeon - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

CHANGE. 

Chapter 1. 

The city of Los Angeles at night, a cold night, the deserted road without a shadow, the thin lights illuminate the weak. The houses and shops closed one after another to prepare for bed. The scene is about static. In that peaceful but lonely space, the girl with a slim body, a beautiful face, a gentle expression walked in indifference and indifference surrounds her body, eternal indifference hovering incessantly. 

She walked in the light-filled night, slow, limp, and persistent steps, revealing endless boredom. Existence as though nonexistent, her mind was blank, leaving her ears with all the admonitions and words of the other girl, holding her hand and holding on. 

\- Rachel. Do not that. Think again. 

\- ..... 

\- Rachel. Can you hear me? Don't let it go wrong again. - the brunette was still trying to keep up with the woman named Rachel, even though she had followed Rachel like this from quite a long way. Tears flowed, her pleading swiftly, suffering was evident. But whoever did not care, it was cruel. 

\- Rachel. Listen to me. Why did you become so stubborn? - The voice becomes shaky, because the cold night breeze fluttering around here makes the body shiver, partly because the flow of emotions is vibrating, throbbing pain when seeing the unconcerned attitude of the lover. 

\- Rachel ....- The movement was trying to take all her life away. She was exhausted, helpless, unable to chase Rachel anymore. She stopped. The hands that were clasping each other slowly, slowly moved away. The gap appeared painful. The person named Rachel continued nonchalantly. 

\- Rachel! Night comes, where are you going? Hey ... RACHEL KIM - the brunette screams in the quiet night. A scream made her unable to stand, and she quickly fell to her knees. The knee is in rapid contact with the road floor. The anguish there also brought the suffering of the heart. Someone was rubbing salt in her soul like this. 

Although not looking back. But Rachel knew all, knew how that person was, really there is absolutely nothing in the mind. She cannot understand herself. Isn't that the girl she has always loved, what brought her to such a climax of insensitivity, or was she afraid when she turned around, seeing that lonely scene. She would not be able to hold herself back, but go back to that place according to her wishes, back to the place that was constraining her, and she was afraid her heart would hurt again. 

That person did not support her actions at all. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Flashback. 

The man with alcoholic breath. The bottles were expensive and the concentration was so strong that he could not control himself. Only a few words of reproach from his wife made him angry. And just a knife, he made the biggest mistake of his life. It was he who killed his wife. But after that act of murder, he did not realize the error, he did not regret it. Because his feelings for her are nothing more, even a little bit. He found this family very annoying. A wife and a child, he didn't want to be forced into this situation. The embrace called family, he hated it. He just wanted to be free, to be free, to be satisfied in love with his lover. 

Rather than the gagging voices, the investigations of his wife every time he came home with lipstick on his collar. Really, in this matter, who is wrong. Mr. Kim or Mrs. Kim, or both? Seeing the scene of death in front of her, the girl with frustration and resentment exploded for so long. 

The streaky arm was now stained with blood. Seemingly not enough, she stabbed her father's stomach repeatedly, until he stopped breathing, she looked at the dead body and smirked. Like gratification, like the appreciation of having avenge her beloved mother, like a release of resentment that had been lingering for quite a while. But that mood was not long. Look at the corpse next to it. She burst into tears, sank down and hugged her mother. So, no one else is with her anymore. 

On charges of murder, she was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Everything happened so quickly. Not in time for the funeral of the mother she loves the most, and yet to give the last hug to her lover - Kim SuA. The two could only give each other a sad look when she was taken away by the police. Is life too unfair to her? What did this Kim Rachel do wrong and got punished like this. Just because she loves her mother too much, but she was already acting like an dehumanized man. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Get out of the bakery, SuA drove home, preparing to start the day off with a gentle and peaceful breakfast. But it really wasn't that easy, step into her own home, she felt strange. The heart suddenly beat frantically in the chest, making SuA queasy. She heard a sound coming from the television in the living room. There are people in the house. But who is there when she is the host and the only one living in the house. 

Curiosity and fear that go deep, is the thief. Her own vibrations were answered. The person sitting comfortably on the sofa watching TV, is her lover - Kim Rachel. The usual response should have been fun to see her. But no, SuA became motionless and panicked a bit. 

\- SUA. - Seeing that person is back. Rachel jumped up and ran to hug SuA, a sudden hug caused the bag of bread just bought, falling mercilessly. 

\- Not happy to see me? 

Rachel smiled away from the hug, reached down to pick up the bag of bread on the table. 

\- Why ... are you here? - SuA mouthed and spoke not fluently. 

\- Please answer me first. 

\- Are not. Let me tell. You must be in there now. Why are you here? - urgent voice, impatience to be answered immediately. 

\- ..... - Rachel said nothing, just facing the television. A newsletter is being played. 

"Last night at the Regional Century prison there was a riot. A group in it joined together to trick the administrators there and free the entire prisoners ... .................................... " 

\- Are you in that group? 

\- Yes. 

\- WHY DO YOU DO THAT? - SuA screamed in pain. 

\- It's been 3 years in there. Do you know how I feel? 17 more years, I can't stand it. I miss you, and I want to visit my mother. So I only do what I can to respond to my wishes. 

\- That is more crime. Time will be extended, why don't you try to finish. Let's go back. 

\- No. 

Rachel answered emphatically. 

\- Look like I begged you to go. Don't do wrong things anymore. If you get caught, you will suffer even more. 

\- I thought this reunion would be fun. But it seems we disagree. 

\- I beg you. How can we escape forever? 

\- Why not?. I will go back to Korea. And I want you to go. 

\- Do not. Sooner or later you'll be arrested again. 

\- Talking to you is annoying. I'm going. 

\- Where are you going? 

\- If you still care about me, please listen to me and follow me back to Korea - Rachel said loudly. 

\- ........................ Put that aside. Have you eaten?. - SuA calms down, gently change the subject. 

\- Not yet. 

\- Then let's eat.   
\--- 

\- Where did you get this suit from? - SuA asked when she saw Rachel wearing nice clothes rather than prison clothes. 

\- I broke down a clothing store and took a mess on. 

\- ....... - so disappointed with the change and action of her lover. SuA does not want to say anything, but just gazes at the person who is eating in the opposite direction. 

\----------------------------------------------   
At night, the night gradually falls to cover the space. SuA's inherently peaceful house was disturbed by several police officers. Rachel panicked when someone came to visit. She hurried into a hidden place in the house, and SuA went outside to open the door. 

\- Miss Kim. Long time no see. Have you seen today's news? 

\- Yes. I've seen. 

\- Is Kim Rachel here to look for you? 

\- She is not. - showing a bored face. 

\- If she comes looking. Please notify us immediately. 

\- Yes. OK. 

\- You should know how serious it is to cover up the crime. - The policeman's threatening, defiant voice. 

\- Of course I know. - SuA glows, annoyed. 

\- Good bye, Miss Kim.   
\---

\- Rachel. Go ahead. 

\- I don't want to talk about this with you. 

\- Uncle Kim on the other side will not be satisfied. 

\- I don't care. 

\- Do you ...still love me? 

\- I love you. But I cannot fall into places that are not beneficial for me for my sake. 

\- Do you love yourself more than me? 

\- ......... In short, what do you mean? If I don't surrender and keep running, what will you do? 

\- You go, I don't want to see you. - SuA blurted out loudly. 

\- Okay. 

Rachel struggled to get out of the house. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

\- Come in the house. Running out here for? 

\- I'm sorry. Sorry for the mistake. I beg, beg you. Please give up for me for Mr. Kim's sake. Please take the trouble for a while. - SuA took Rachel's hand and said pleadingly. 

\- So who will be for me? Who? ............. Stop talking. We should break up. 

\- What?. 

\- You keep going like this. I find it annoying. Please let go of each other for peace. - Take the hand out, Rachel turned on her heel and walked toward the long, empty road, empty and empty. 

\- Rachel. Do not that. Think again. ......... 

End flashback. 

2 years later. 

\- SuA, are you really planning on going back to Korea? - Kim JiU, SuA's best friend hesitantly asked while the other was packing things into the suitcase. 

\- Um. Rachel isn’t here, life is really boring. I feel like I have a meaningless existence. And maybe it should change. 

\- But while Rachel was in prison, you was not this sad. 

\- Because I know that she is in there. Work hard to improve herself so that she will be a better person after she returns. But now ... 

\- That is enough. Remember to stay healthy. Sorry for the urgent business so I can't see you off, we can only meet like this. Please give my regards to your parents. 

\- Yes. Goodbye JiU. 

\---

Sit in a taxi on the way to the airport, open the window to let the wind in, take a breath. SuA looks at the city scenery for the last time before returning home. The hair is fluttering in the wind, the scent of the sky creates a strangely peaceful space. Go to a road. The mood suddenly sank. She still remembers vividly the pictures from two years ago. That person slowly left her, into the night without a destination. 

The smaller figure gradually diminished, the loneliness was throbbing with pain. Then finally, the person disappeared, she tried to stretch her eyes to see clearly. Trying to find a spot that showed signs of that girl in the darkness filled with despair, plus the influence of stinging eyes because tears appeared, filled the corners of the eyelids and gently poured out. The faint figure displayed prevented her search. Heart tighten as if unable to breathe. 

It is on this road, Rachel disappeared right on this road. After returning to Korea, is she predestined to meet that person again? A young hope arose, making the desire to see Rachel even higher. 

"The flight from Los Angeles to Seoul has taken off". 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

Chung Ang University. 

Sit back in a chair in the hall waiting for Professor Park's class to take place in a few minutes, the beautiful short blonde girl slowly removed her books from her bag and placed it on the table. At the same time, two classmates with her came to sit beside her. 

\- Siyeon, are you sick? I haven't seen you for several days, remember to die. - A girl with gray hair, a foreigner who came here to study abroad, asked cheerfully again, the girl's name is Handong. 

\- Yeah. - Siyeon doesn't say much but just smiles. 

\- Looks tired right, told how to see a lover take you to school. - Dami, a girl who looks rather gloomy, is chewing a piece of cake while talking. 

\- Whoa. Having listened to this person for a long time and haven't been seen yet, after school, remember to show me her face, Siyeon. 

\- Yes. 

\- I heard that the girl is one year younger than me, but she is just as good as anyone, really jealous Siyeon-ah. 

\- Yes - Siyeon smiled more brightly, pride is overflowing. 

\- Which school? - Handong asked. 

\- That girl no longer studies, now works, because she is smart and talented so she earns a lot, even a car to take her lover to school. - Dami recounts what people are saying. 

\- Whoa Whoa. 

The door was opened, and Professor Park entered. All fell silent and then listened to the lecture. But there are some ingredients that are not as excited as the young Dami and Handong here, they are bored and free, wanting to talk. Then a piece of paper with Dami's message was thrown to Siyeon, she looked at her questioningly and opened it to read. 

"Direction 5 o'clock. New students these days in class." 

Turning to look at the direction Dami pointed at, Siyeon was surprised, it was a brown-haired girl, really beautiful, there was something mesmerizing that makes it hard to take her eyes off once her look inside.   
That girl was crossing her arms, leaning back, and staring at the professor who was giving a lecture below. Her face was expressionless, a bit cold and icy. 

\- She has learned 3 sessions here, but every class is the same, still in the same posture, like a statue, not even trying to write. Because she is so beautiful, many people have tried to get acquainted or want to talk. 

\- But she just turned her gaze and said nothing, turned away, is it strange? - Dami whispered softly enough for Siyeon to hear. 

\- Yeah. 

\- When entering here it has become the center of attention of all, because there is a face that value money. But the suffering is so cold, there are many people who even suspect she is mute. 

\- Really beautiful. - Siyeon still turned her face to the back and watched that figure, nodding. 

\- I heard that her name is Kim SuA, overseas Korean. Ask the teacher, they said that she used to study in Los Angeles for a while and then came back here to study. 

\- Kim SuA, the name is also very nice. - Siyeon is still watching. 

\- Hey, if you talk to me, you should just look at my face. 

"Mess" - the thick book hit the back of the hair, causing Dami and Siyeon to almost face down on the table, it hurts the two of them to hastily hug their heads. 

\- Focus on. 

Handong looked over and smiled happily, then leaned in and whispered. 

\- A little more, something to see is going to happen. 

\- What?. - Curious Dami. 

\- There are boys who decide to overwhelm her to make her speak up. 

\- She'll be scared by that - Siyeon raised a worried voice. 

\- Know what to do, they are so sinister, but I also want to hear her voice - Handong shrugged. 

\- Hmm .. Let's see - Dami nodded. 

"BOP" - Professor Park's anger was raised to one level. 

\- Aw. - The other three people complained of pain. 

\- Once again, I kicked out of class. 

"Reng Reng Reng" - the bell signaling the end of the lesson rang. Everyone in the hall rustled to clean up and left the room. Siyeon put her books in her bag with a very quick manner, then glanced sideways to find the figure of the other girl. 

\- I just saw it, where is she? - Handong is also looking awkwardly when the three have gone completely outside 

\- Oh. There it is - Dami pointed in surprise and pointed to a hidden corner. SuA is being surrounded by guys. Siyeon frantically ran over to nearby.

\- Hey, Siyeon. Don't - Handong stopped, but couldn't make it. 

\---   
\- Miss, let's say a sentence, then you’re free to go home. said a man with a grim face, moving closer and closer to the brunette. 

\- .... - still face that emotionless cold. SuA stood still, not afraid, but glared back at the people on the opposite side. 

\- Come on. She's a new student, don't scare her. - Siyeon ran to stand in front of SuA, then shouted out those mean boys. 

\- .....................OK. Let's go home. - The oligarchs humble and then all spread out leaving the air easier to breathe. Siyeon backed away from SuA, looked at her, about to say something. But before Siyeon was fixed, she turned and walked away. 

\- SuA. Kim SuA. 

\- ..... - The other girl turned around, expressionlessly looking at Siyeon.

The eyes were fixed on each other and then stuck, as each side was attracted by the other's gaze. Everything around seemed invisible. After a while, Siyeon, realizing the current embarrassing situation, hurriedly spoke out. 

\- Ah ... Careful home. 

\- .... Thank you. - A new voice came out that surprised Siyeon. Finally heard her speak, a soft, clear and clear voice that was different from her icy face. When saying those two words, it seemed that the other eyes had softened to bring more sincere thanks. Siyeon was still dumbfounded and followed the figure that just left, wanting to say something but was busy watching without saying a word. 

\- What's up? - Dami and Handong approached, curiously asked. 

\- Well ... nothing. 

\- She looked at you for a long time, the others she just glanced at once turned away. 

\- Really? She also said “thank you” before she left. 

\- Really? - Handong was surprised   
\-------------------------------------------------- 

Continue to leisurely walk out of the school, ignoring the murmur of rumors around. From both positive and negative words, SuA is outside of the ear. This meaningless life, nothing could bother her at all. At the gate of the school, the scene in front of her becomes prominent, the white Volkswagen car parked in front of the gate. A beautiful girl, the owner of the car nearby, seemed to be waiting for a student from the school. That girl, It's Rachel Kim 

\-----------------------------------------   
\- Siyeon. 

\- Yoohyeon. - Siyeon walked over to her lover, gave a gentle hug, then introduced Yoohyeon with a smile to her friends. 

\- Dami, Handong. This is Kim Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon. These are Lee Dami and Handong, my school friends. 

\- Listened to the list. Whoa. You are really pretty Yoohyeon. Siyeon is so blessed - Handong almost whipped. 

\- Hello. That must be the case with a perfect person like Lee Siyeon. - Yoohyeon happily raised her soft voice. 

\- Plastic mouthpiece. - Siyeon laughed.   
\-------------------------- 

The heart ached to see the scene before her, tears in her eyes about to fall. Her wish was now approved after a long time, but was unable to cheer her up somewhat, even sending her deeper into the abyss of suffering. She had to bitterly accept that, that person no longer loves her, from that night all really ended when the two farewell words were released very naturally. Human hearts are easy to change. Looking at the intimate gestures between the two girls, she hiccuped again in difficulty breathing, sad and annoyed, SuA whirled and walked away. 

Sitting gloomy on a seat in the subway, SuA looked at the machine moving at high speed. She secretly wished that if only the origin of this heart could move and change so quickly, she had only thought until now. Really, she did not know what the purpose of coming back to Korea is to do, to escape the boring life, or want to search for the old figure and then reconnect the fate? Aren't these two questions the same? And in a few minutes of witnessing, the goal was not achieved, so what should she do? Back to Los Angeles? 

The blone hair girl, probably Rachel’s lover, was the girl who helped her get rid of the curious boys in class. It was the first person that SuA had impressed upon entering this new school.   
Her beautiful face, sexy lips, especially her clear eyes in the form of a maze, left SuA in a daze for a while in search of a way out.   
So she misses that face, even after seeing it once, but unfortunately the earth is round, loving that person has made SuA start to have a grudge against that blonde. 

\--------------------------------------- 

\- Siyeon, what are you thinking? 

\- Ah ... No, just something in class. - Siyeon laughed at the confusion of the driver, who just left the school not long ago, but in her mind there was always that cold face, which was difficult to understand. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Darkness falls, amusement parks, restaurants turn on bright lights, creating a bustling scene in the middle of the city. At Jazz Bar, SuA nonchalantly holding a glass of wine in her hand, leaning side to side, watching the fluctuation of the water swaying in the glass, leaning on the chair, she started sipping. Drinking as she gazed dazedly at the people who were frantically dancing on the floor. The music sizzled with soaring highs, loud partner, noisy partner of all, but it did not make her happy. 

\- Can I sit here? - A tall, short blonde approached, holding a glass of wine in the hand, and hesitantly asked. And SuA recognized this person, the girl who helped her this morning, and more specifically, this girl was Rachel's lover. 

\- Okay. - SuA let go of the answer softly, then continued with her glass of wine. 

\- We met this morning at school. Do you remember me? - The girl chatted as soon as she sat down. 

\- Yes. 

\- I'm Siyeon. Lee Siyeon. 

\- Hello Siyeon. And it looks like you know my name. 

\- Yeah, SuA. Why are you sitting here alone, where is your friend ?. 

\- I walk alone. 

\- Really? Come here to solve the melancholy? 

\- It can also be considered as the same. 

Siyeon smiled as she watched this beautiful girl drinking from beside. Thought she'd shut up and leave, who would have asked which question to answer that, and she'd heard that voice more. Gazing towards Dami and Handong who were sitting not far away, signaled that the mission was successful. This bet Siyeon wins. 

The image in front of her eyes really makes her confused, Siyeon was still dumbfounded and watched SuA drink. 

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. 

At Dami and Handong's table. 

\- Dami. You started this game first, so you will have to pay money. - Handong blamed. 

\- What? Who says first that want to see SuA talk? 

\- Should we sit over there? As a friend of Siyeon. I really want to make friends with SuA. 

\- Let's see how. 

\----------------------------------- 

\- Why are you here? SuA suddenly asked. 

\- Ah. I just came to play, considered as supporting my lover. 

\- Lover?. 

\- My lover is this shopkeeper. 

\- So Rachel is here? 

\- Hmm? Who is Rachel? 

\- Oh no. I mean your lover, she's probably here too. 

\- Yeah that's right. She's on the second floor. By the way ... how do you know it's a girl? 

\- I saw two of you at the school gate. 

\- Turns out so - Siyeon nodded. 

\- What's her name?. - SuA asked again. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon - SuA muttered the name and smirked. Bring the glass of wine to drink again. Well, in order not to be discovered, of course that person must change her first name. Rachel is inherently a gentle and innocent girl. But last time doing this job, probably also became a playgirl. 

\- SuA. 

\- What?. 

\- You talk too little at school. Open up a bit. 

\- More precisely, I did not say. 

\- Hmm…. Yes. 

\- Just worry that they don't like someone like me to be a friend. 

\- Why do you think so? 

\- I am cold, heartless, emotionless. 

\- Slowly it will be different. There are a lot of people who want to be friends with you, like me - Siyeon smiled brightly. 

\- Really?. 

\- Yes. 

\- OK. - SuA half smiles and sips a glass of wine. 

\- There will be a class with Professor Park tomorrow. Please sit next to each other. 

\- OK. 

\- Siyeon. Late. Let me take you home. - Yoohyeon appeared out of nowhere, then walked over to talk to Siyeon, doen't forget to turn to look at her friend sitting next to her to say hello. But suddenly realized acquaintances. Yoohyeon froze. 

The two girls exchanged a seemingly deep look. Confusing Siyeon, she stood up with Yoohyeon, and asked curiously. 

\- You knows her? 

\- No, let's go home. – Yoohyeon said, quickly grabbed Siyeon's hand and dragged her out of the bar without letting Siyeon say goodbye to her friends. 

Leaving the brown-haired girl still sitting there smiling bitterly. Pretend not familiar? Doesn't she want to see SuA’s face that much? 

\--------------------------------------------   
On the road. 

\- Dami and Handong are back home. So there is no need to call. - Yoohyeon spoke up. 

\- Yes .............................. Looking at you just now is weird. - Siyeon asked shyly. 

\- Nothing. Just feel a little familiar. 

\- Really?. 

\- Yes. 

\- ..... How does you feel about her? 

\- Why do you ask that? 

\- Oh no. It's my friend so I want to consult with you 

\- Don't get along with her. 

\- Why?. 

\- Just do whatever I says. - Yoohyeon raised her voice, making Siyeon shiver without daring to ask. 

\- Yoohyeon .... is something annoying? 

\- Nothing. It's just that I’m tired. 

\- I brought this tonic. 

\- Okay, leave it there. - Yoohyeon raised her voice again without reason, makes Siyeon down and down. 

\----------------------------------- 

A luxurious white Volkswagen car parked in front of Lee's door. 

\- I'm coming in. - The flat voice coming out from the other person made Yoohyeon start to get nervous. 

\- Angry with me? - Yoohyeon pulled Siyeon's hand back. 

\- Are not. 

\- OK. I apologized for the attitude just now. Come in, i will come pick you up tomorrow. 

\- Do not need. Tomorrow I will take the subway. 

\- I’m convenient. I will come pick you up. 

\- I said I don't need it - Siyeon softly said and got out of the car, leave a gap in the other person's heart. Seeing the car still has no sign of moving, Siyeon turned to look, then forced a waving smile at Yoohyeon. 

\- Be careful when you go home. Come home, call me. 

\- Yes - Yoohyeon smiled back and drove off. 

A very volatile day passed quietly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Chung Ang University. 

\- How did you come back home yesterday? Siyeon asked. 

\- Ah. There is a bit of work at home. Handong was in the same car so we went home 

\- How's it going with SuA? - Handong asked cheerfully. 

\- SuA. - Seeing the cold brown-haired girl's figure appeared at the classroom door. Siyeon warmly waved her hand and gestured to let SuA sit here, that made Dami and Handong both wonder. 

\- Whoa. How close are you? 

\- So what?. You two owe me money.- Siyeon warped 

\- What's so tough? 

\- Remember ...... Hi SuA. 

SuA sat down next to Siyeon. 

\- Have you eaten breakfast? 

\- I got up late so I couldn't eat. 

\- Have a meal with me after school. 

\- I'm not free. 

"BOP BOP BOP" - the sound of a ruler on Professor Park's hand rang out. He glared at the two talkative students sitting there giving a warning. 

Being reminded, Siyeon didn't cough anymore, and with SuA's cold attitude, it makes her a little disappointed. It was thought that after she could talk to SuA, she would get acquainted more easily, but maybe not.   
During class time, sometimes sneak glances at the other person, watching all of her actions. And it all repeated like the old habit, the motionless sitting posture, the expressionless face looking far away, made Siyeon really curious about this girl. Thoughts suddenly invaded, the urge to explore and learn more about SuA in Siyeon is rising. 

\----------------------------------------------   
Day by day passed. Everything went on smoothly and peacefully. There are four days a week with Professor Park's class, and then Siyeon will have the chance to meet SuA, other days not. The campus is vast and vast, finding a person is very difficult. And she didn't see SuA in any other class, even when they met, they always sat next to each other, but they always asked for a few meals and then fell in silence. 

Siyeon felt that SuA did it because of her politeness, but actually she didn't want to be friends with Siyeon, that made Siyeon unhappy. 

Gradually, Siyeon’s face as if bringing her gang appeared daily, making everyone from friends to her lover unable to escape the wonder. And today is no exception. 

The bell rang to end Professor Park's class. SuA gets up and walks out of the room quickly after saying goodbye to the person next to her. 

\- Bye Siyeon. 

\- Bye ... Su ... - Can't finish the sentence, SuA is gone. Siyeon followed wistfully. 

\- Never mind her. Where is that chastity. - Handong pouted. 

\- Haiz .... Let's go. 

\-------------------------------------------------   
Walking out of the school gate, the scene recurred again. Rachel, to be more precise, Yoohyeon, was standing outside with her white Volkswagen, waiting for her lover. Yoohyeon anxiously searched for Siyeon. And for a brief moment, the eyes met in silence, she was a bit surprised to see SuA here. Then the line connecting that gaze was cut off violently. Yoohyeon looked away as if SuA was unfamiliar, then continued to stare at Siyeon. Anyway, everything ended, meeting does not know what to say. 

SuA feels frustrated. The repressed mood has exploded in recent days. She walked straight up in front of Yoohyeon, with a sharp face directed at, said 

\- Hey. Kim Rachel. 

\- I'm Kim Yoohyeon. 

\- Okay Kim Yoohyeon. Do not pretend this is a stranger. We need to talk. 

\- I have nothing to say to you. 

\- ....... How long does you think you will live like this? Think again and act properly. 

\- I've been here for 2 years. Everything is okay. And if you stop appearing in front of me again. It will be even better. 

\- ................. - Quiet space surrounded to suffocate. 

\- ........... OK. Sorry for bothering. - SuA choked, hesitated for a moment and then walked away. Yoohyeon followed that wandering figure, sighs deeply. She was powerless and didn't know what to do, better not meet again. 

After a while, she clasped her mouth and took out her phone and called Siyeon 

\- Where are you now? Go to the school gate. 

"............" 

\- In the subway? I said I would come pick you up today. 

".........." 

\- That is okay. - Yoohyeon crumbled and drove home. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Hang up in boredom, Siyeon leaned against a nearby wall and sighed. Lately she's not in a good mood. She just wanted to be alone. Why is life so boring? Just because of a girl that makes she has so many thoughts to worry about and headache. Dull eyes scattered around, see the peaceful scene in front of her. People were walking around, some hurrying, some walking at ease, some walking and laughing very happily. Siyeon really wants to regain her previous love for life, was trying to force herself to go to noisy, bustling places, play with Dami and Handong, but the situation still didn't get better. 

After all, only one person can do that. Siyeon felt like she was gradually having a little love for that frozen person. Although there is no other good thing except for her beautiful appearance. As SuA claims, she is an emotionless person, and this is not Siyeon's ideal type, or the concept of it has changed over time. 

Most of all, didn't she already have Yoohyeon? There is nothing good about that girl, gallant, be kind and considerate and loves her. So why is she still shaking? Siyeon is in love with Yoohyeon, but the feelings are probably not as full as before. Thinking about everything for a while. Siyeon was surprised to see SuA passing by. That person that had been miserable for her these days. Siyeon felt a little frustrated at the girl’s life-careless walk.

Surely SuA is having something troublesome. Starting to stride, she quietly followed SuA. 

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

That person has changed titles, she also raised a careless voice rude to SuA. That makes SuA feel the burning in her heart. A sharp pain in her mind as the words still resounded by the side, so she always bothered that person, she is such a troublesome person. That person was her first love, perhaps her only love. How can her forget it? If only something appeared and existed to sweep her away from the past, out of this painful torment. 

Suddenly felt something strange, SuA turned around, surprised to see Siyeon, she looked panicked when she was discovered and pretended to look away.   
Siyeon has been following her all this time? Recently, although she did not talk and meet Siyeon much, it is the only person that SuA has sympathy with in school. Though she really wanted to repay Siyeon’s enthusiasm, but SuA is afraid of her erratic temperament that no one will stand it and give up. 

It was interesting to look at the figure who was leisurely pretending to be wandering around. SuA smiles slightly, then turns up to continue walking. The ice woman's rare smile, but unfortunately no one can catch it. Siyeon was busy looking away, so she didn't realize that SuA laughed at that moment. And she thought it seemed SuA hadn't realized that was being followed, but turned to move on, and Siyeon silently watched SuA's footsteps again. 

After a while, SuA suddenly turned around, making Siyeon startled without reacting, she froze there like a statue and her gaze remained the same way but stared at SuA, gradually SuA came closer. The beating heart was clearly not intentional, Siyeon still couldn't move. 

\- Are you following me? 

\- N ... No. I also went home by subway. 

\- Does Yoohyeon often pick you up? 

\- Well ... She's busy today. 

\- I just met her at the school gate. 

\- Oh ... really? 

\- Don't ramble any more. Why do you keep following me? 

\- ........... 

\- Do you like me? 

\- Not at all, I just want to be your friend, also ................ I already have a lover. 

\- Ah. Only that turned out - SuA coldly turned on her heel to continue. After listening to the sentence just now, she was a little annoyed, Siyeon quietly followed, SuA knows, annoys. She was deeply saddened by that person, now this troubled person, hurry back again and say loudly

\- Miss..... 

\- Stay away from me. 

\- ........ 

\- How troublesome, both you and your lover. 

\- What? 

\- Stop talking, I don't want to be your friend. Is that clear? Don't appear in front of me anymore. 

SuA walked faster. The words that were said just now reminded her of that person's harsh words. 

"Everything's fine, and if you stop appearing in front of me again, it'll be even better." 

The heart returns to its just state. The pain is really throbbing, makes SuA difficult to breathe. The body trembled with each passing in the tragedy of the abyss of the soul. 

\- Mom. My hat is falling, huhu - the cry of a boy around 6 years old, caught the attention of everyone around. 

\- The train is coming, can't get it, mom will buy you another hat. 

\- I don't know. It is my most beloved hat, mom go down there and get it for me, huhu. - The boy cried harder and harder. Children's vocal fields are a real headache for adults. SuA looks at the hat on the bottom, approximately one and a half meters from her feet. Pensive for a while, suddenly she jumped off the train tracks, picked up his hat, brushed it off for dust, and held it up to the boy. 

\- Here you go. 

\- Ryeo Min, say thanks, baby. 

\- Thank you. - The boy held his breath and rejoiced when he got his beloved hat back. 

\- Nothing. 

"The train will arrive in a few minutes. Ask all passengers to stay behind the red line." 

Everyone up there quickly rushed in the distance. SuA is still in a state of carelessness without any signs of wanting to go up. She stood in the middle of the track, looking far away, where the train was running like a tornado coming here. All around witnessed the action, began to whisper and gossip. 

\- What is she doing? 

\- The train is coming. 

\- Kids, close your eyes. 

\- SUA. UP HERE NOW - Siyeon frantically knelt down at the edge, spread her arms to let SuA cling. 

\- ........ - almost empty mind, SuA never hears and cares about the surroundings. In her now, only an image existed, only a voice existed, it's that person's. If she continued to stand here, she would be as desired, disappearing from the past and present. Thus, the soul will be more serene and peaceful. 

\- SUA - Siyeon screamed helplessly. 

\- YOU'RE GOING GET UP HERE. PLEASE PLEASE. 

\- ............. 

\- KIM SUA. 

The train's whistle resounded through the air, becoming clearer and clearer. SuA suddenly got rid of the negative thoughts just now, sensing danger is imminent, and the sound is splashing in her ears. Looking over, is Siyeon, rushed to clasp Siyeon’s hands tightly, cling on, and climb up. 

The time passed was heartbreaking. Everyone held their breath and watched the scene just now. And then a sigh of relief, just slow for a second, there will be a murder. SuA was pulled up in a rush, leaving both her and Siyeon exhausted. Sit down at the edge of the road, she gasped, and shuddered at the too fast the train passed right next to her, her heart beating fast as if she was running a maratong. 

Not in time to completely shape, suddenly there was an arm around her, that body was hiccuping. Looks like ... Siyeon was crying. 

\- Why do you do that? 

\- .... - too surprised by the other's actions, SuA didn't know what to say but just sat there and let Siyeon hug. 

\- Why do you act so foolishly. No matter what sadness you have to be optimistic and live. 

\- ...... 

\- Never do that again. Is it okay? - Siyeon is still crying, tears poured down SuA's shoulders. The scowling voice touched the vibrations, makes this frozen person even if she doesn't want to melt, the heart beat faster now even faster. What is this feeling? How strange. No one had cried so much because of her before. So when she witnessed the situation of the person opposite, she noticed a strange thing. 

SuA is nothing of Siyeon, not close friends, just classmates. Why consider her such an important person. ------------------------------------- 

Raise the Chivas wine glass and swallow a breath, then put it down hard, the startling sound lingers, anger radiated clearly. The bartender, seeing that, hesitantly asked 

\- Yoohyeon. What 's up? 

\- Nothing. - Yoohyeon smirked, smirked, then poured alcohol again. 

\- Share it. I am very delicate. - The guy smiled. 

\- .... - Yoohyeon looked up at the guy, then turned away to continue her bored smile. She said 

\- Siyeon often avoid me lately. 

\- When the girl avoids her lover, they simply want to redefine their feelings. Faded or intact, wobbling or fixed. 

\- So what can I do?. 

\- Let them think. Do not rush or be angry, that will make the relationship worse. 

\- I'm a girl too. Why don't I know? 

\- Maybe a little strong alcohol made you wobble and not sober. Think more for her, immerse yourself in her feelings. If observant, you will easily know. 

\- You seem to know a girl's psychology? - Yoohyeon asked, raising an amused eyebrow. 

\- I said I am a delicate person. 

\- OK. Thanks for the advice. 

\- But a problem is always many cases, very multidimensional. 

\- So what is it?. 

\- Maybe Siyeon avoided you because .... she already has someone else. 

\- ..... - Yoohyeon changed her expression, her eyes a little surprised and then finally sharpened. 

\------------------------------------- 

Siyeon and SuA sat next to each other in the secluded subway where each of them pursued their own ideas. Quiet space like sheets, only the sound of wind and engine sound exists, feeling the scene was a bit tense, SuA said 

\- Are you holding up the tears? 

\- If I did, you would have heard it. 

\- Sorry. 

\- For what?. 

\- For making you cry. 

\- Alright then. 

\- You seem very sensitive. 

\- Nobody has said that to me. 

\- Well, I think it was just because of that made you cry so much,so you must be very sensitive. 

\- The reason is not that. 

\- So what is it? 

\- Except my parents, I never cried in front of anyone. 

\- Really?. 

The atmosphere was gloomy quiet recurring. 

\- And you haven't answered me yet? - SuA turned to say. 

\- Answer what? 

\- The reason you cried. Don't stray into the subject again. - somewhat threatening voice, SuA's new never-seen face surprised Siyeon. In a brief moment her heart missed another beat, Siyeon blankly looked at SuA. The person who is pouting and pretending to be angry is very cute. 

\- What is so pensive reply. 

\- Ah ... Anyway, I said I wanted to be your friend, so I consider you as close friends. When my best friend is on the line between life and death, it makes it hard to breathe and ... hurt. 

\- Pain? 

\- Yeah .... it hurts. 

SuA sighed deeply, then continued to attack Siyeon with questions. 

\- Are you on the same road as me? 

\- Are not. 

\- Then why are you on this trip? 

\- I just want to take you home. 

\- Why do you want to bring me back? 

\- Well ... just ... I'm afraid you'll act foolishly again. - Siyeon hesitantly answered interruptedly, blushing face. 

\- Are you worried about me? 

\- Yes - Siyeon had difficulty swallowing and then replied back. Her face is on the rise but turns red. 

Realizing that that person is too cute, SuA laughed and raised her hand and pinched Siyeon's cheeks. The sudden action made Siyeon froze and stared back motionlessly. 

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

The surroundings seemed to want to stop all wavering with Siyeon, what is this reaction. SuA just has to raise her blood pressure to bear it, that smile really shines. It lit up to overwhelm everything else aura, seeing Siyeon's bewildered expression. SuA realized that she was expressing her emotions at the wrong time. She immediately stopped smiling, dropped her arms, and sighed. 

\- Your smiles very beautifully. 

\- Thanks. - SuA's face seems to be very pleased with the compliment. 

\- Why don't you laugh more? 

\- Because life is tasteless, I can't be happy at all. 

\- What's so sad? 

\- Much. 

\- Can you share? 

\- Are not. 

\- .... - The definitive answer surprised Siyeon a little, then she quickly fell in mood. Come to think of it, there's nothing close to her and SuA to confide in, she also refused. But anyway, Siyeon was still scared when she heard the word "no" from SuA. 

\- Can I ask again? 

\- What to ask? - Siyeon in surprise turned to look at SuA. 

\- You like me, don't you? 

\- ....... - the face that softened for a while now went back to its original position. 

\- Why is your face so red? - SuA laughed, the relaxed, carefree smile continued to recur, making Siyeon dumbfounded and could do nothing but watch. 

\- ..... 

\- OK. I know I'm attracted. Is it necessary to be so enraptured? 

\- Whoa, easy to be confident. - Siyeon pouted. 

\- Isn't that so? 

.......................................... 

\- Why do you want to be friends with me, just because of the looks? - SuA asked again. 

\- Part of it. 

\- So what's the rest? 

\- There are things that are difficult to explain. 

\- What's so difficult. It is not something special like love. 

\- Yes. - Siyeon nodded and agreed with the statement just now. 

\- Then what is it? 

\- Ah ..hmmm. - Siyeon dumbfounded, eyes wandering around confused to find the answer. Why does she keep asking like that. Do Siyeon has to say frankly if you love SuA, that people will stop? 

\- That is enough. I understand. 

\- Understand what?. - Siyeon continued to be confused. 

\- If I say it, stop blushing. - SuA smiled happily when teasing the other person. 

\- Well ... that's all, don't say it. - Siyeon panicked and said quickly to stop. SuA happily looked at Siyeon's red face right now. Then suddenly realized that, for a long time she hadn't laughed comfortably like this. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Go to the front door of Kim's house. 

\- Be careful in the house - Siyeon said with a smile. 

\- Yes - SuA turned her back but took a few steps back and still saw Siyeon standing there looking at her. 

\- Why don't you go? 

\- You should go inside the house and I will go home. 

\- Is it necessary? 

\- I need it. 

\- ..... - SuA stared blankly at Siyeon for a long time, perhaps there was a slight vibration in her mind. The heart is slowly sobbing. The strange feeling from sitting on the subway all the time recurred again and confusing SuA. 

\- Thank you .... Thank you very much - SuA said, smiling, she seemed to laugh a lot today. 

\- Nothing. Goodbye. - Siyeon smiled back and waved to SuA. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

The Volkswagen has been parked at Lee for a long time, Yoohyeon stood outside leaning against the car door. Looking up at the reclining night sky, the bored mood surrounding her made her tired. 

\- Err .. Yoohyeon?

Looking over, seeing Siyeon, Yoohyeon smiled in a drunken stupor, glad that her lover came home. She straightened and limped closer to Siyeon, gently hug Siyeon in her arms. 

\- Finally you’re here - The warm breath on her back and spreading around made Siyeon surprised. 

\- You’re drinking? 

\- Just a little bit. 

\- Your drinking is very high, If a little, you wouldn't be this drunk. 

\- Yes. You're right. 

\- What's up? - Siyeon asked shyly. 

\- .... - Yoohyeon said nothing, just tightening her arms. The body is becoming trembling, the hug shows fear. 

\- .... Yoohyeon. 

\- Just stand still like this for a while. Is it okay? 

\- Do not scare me. 

\- This sentence should have been told by me. 

\- What? 

\- Nothing. - Yoohyeon let go of the hug. Looking at the other person lovingly, wen continued to ask. 

\- Why are you so late? Where to go? 

\- I go for a walk with my friend. 

\- Dami and Handong ... they said they weren't going for a walk today. 

\- Ah, another friend. 

\- Who? 

\- SuA, the person I mentioned the day before. 

\- .... - The smile immediately stopped, Yoohyeon stared at her lover. Plan to say something but then stop, she did not want their relationship to be any more bad. 

\- Normally it takes a while to get along with you like that. Why is it just a new student that you have ..... 

\- What happened? Perhaps my personality has changed, be more open and enthusiastic about everyone. 

\- .... 

\- Why do you know she's a new student at school? 

\- Dami said. 

\- Really?. 

\- ..........................Did you eat dinner?. Let's eat. 

\- Come on, I can eat at home. You looked tired, you should go. 

\- .... But it's been a while since we went out to eat - Yoohyeon's blemish face made Siyeon feel guilty. Give the girl the opposite a kiss on the cheek, Siyeon said with a smile 

\- Leave tomorrow. 

\- Come here - Yoohyeon pointed her lips gently. Siyeon gave the opposite person a loving glare and kissed her other lips with a short kiss. But Yoohyeon suddenly pulled her deeper, make the kiss a rush. 

\- Hmm ~~ - Siyeon barely escaped the kiss, then raised an annoyed voice 

\- You were drunk. Go home, drive carefully - She turned and walked into the house. 

\- I love you. 

\- .... - Siyeon looked back in surprise, then shyly replied 

\- Okay, goodnite

Yoohyeon followed the figure and smiled bitterly. Perhaps what was in her mind, that had come true, and who makes it so. Why, why is her ex-lover. Fate is ironic. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

The next day, in the afternoon of school, Siyeon was surprised to see the eager and somewhat wary face of Dami and Handong when they met in the hallway. 

\- What?. 

\- SuA ... 

\- How is she? - a name that made the other person more eager and attentive. 

\- She is in the supervision room. 

\- Huh? What did she do ?. 

\- I don't know. Heard something happened between her and Jisoo. 

\- Jisoo ? 

\- The one who studied with us during Professor Park's time. Don't you know? It is famous for being fierce with both a past or a rough fight, so the whole school is always very respectful and does not dare to apologize. 

\- That means she hits SuA? - Siyeon opened her eyes wide, the mood is getting more and more worried. 

\- I don't know - Handong shrugged. 

\- It's about time. Let's go to class. 

\- Come in first. 

\- Oh hey, Siyeon - Dami called after that person who ran away, then sigh, go to class. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Place the ear close to the door of the supervisor room, investigate every static in it. Siyeon narrowed her eyes nervously so she could hear better, but the results did not get anything. 

\- Lee Siyeon. 

\- Oh god - The space was as quiet as a sheet suddenly broken by a call, makes Siyeon startled. She turned around and glared at the two confused people. 

\- What is like stealing? Dami said grimly 

\- It's been a long time since I saw you calling out my full name. - Siyeon whispered reproachfully. 

\- I can't go outside yet ..... haha. So bored, so sneaked out here with you. How's it going? - Handong asked cheerfully. 

\- Didn't hear anything. 

"Clack" - another sound was made that scared the other three and stood there. It all comes out from the room. There's SuA, Jisoo, and their parents too. 

\- What are the 3 of you doing here? 

\- Well .. We went to the toilet - Dami laughed and pulled Handong down first, wants to drag the other person away but not. Siyeon panicked even more when she saw SuA's face right now, still beautiful like that, but where the lips have a crack. She quickly approached SuA, unconsciously worry drives the action, the hands were raised to touch those bloody lips. 

\- Why is it like this? Does it hurt? 

\- Sorry? 

All of them stood there, watching what was happening, dumbfounded. The one who suffered the most was Mrs.Kim. who is this? but dare to be close to her daughter like that. It's not been long since SuA got back home, but she has been like this. 

SuA is not better either. Standing still from the moment she walks out of the room, her eyes widened and looked at Siyeon, but the cheeks are somewhat rosy. 

\- I hope the two families pay more attention to this and limit, stop happening like that. - The overseer is the first person out of motionlessness to break up the sweet space and strides inside. 

\- Oh yes. Now I ask for permission. - Jisoo's parent and she bowed and walked away. 

\- I'm okay. - SuA can now speak, gently reached out to remove the thing that was touching her lips. Something like an electric current just passed through her body. How strange. 

\- Come on. Mom goes home. - Mrs. Kim smiled mysteriously and left alone. 

\- Erm ... I'll go home, anyway, there's no more lessons. 

\- I thought again, I won't go home. If you like, you can go home by yourself, or ask someone to take it. - The old woman's feet are so quick. 

\- Err .... - The bewildered face continued. 

\- Let me take you home. - Siyeon smiled at SuA. 

\- Like yesterday? 

\- Yes, isn't that very fun? 

\- Haizz. - SuA sighed deeply. If she continued like that, she would get into that inexplicable silk-like feeling again, very troublesome. 

\- By the way ... did she hits you? - Siyeon raised her hand to gently touch the wound on SuA’s lips. 

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

\- ..... 

\- I asked did she hits you? 

\- No. - SuA suddenly woke up in a frozen state. 

\- Then why do you bleed like this? 

\- I ... was forced to kiss. 

\- HUH? - SuA shivered somewhat from the scream. She backed away a bit away from Siyeon, then continued. 

\- It's okay. Blood is also clotting, not too heavy. 

\- Damned. What did you do that was forced by her? - Siyeon shouted. 

\- After finishing school, suddenly she pulled me away very strongly. How can I respond, it's not my fault. - SuA also argued. As a victim, why was she scolded like this. 

\- How clear from the next time? This school is very dangerous. - Siyeon showed up teaching the life of the opposite person. 

\- OK. - SuA pouted, cute face has the opportunity to recur. Why did a stubborn person like her listen to Siyeon so quickly. 

\- Are there any more pain, look at the crack so deep. - Siyeon continued to touch it casually. 

\- OK. No problem. - SuA tilted her head to avoid contact. She was thinking that it would be dangerous if that electric shock came back. 

\- Yeah - Siyeon dropped her hand in disappointment, then quickly regained a cheerful mood 

\- Hungry? Let's eat.

\-------------------------------------------------   
In the SS restaurant. 

\- Ah. Turns out you also studied with Jisoo in another class? - Siyeon was a bit surprised when she heard the story from SuA. 

\- .... - SuA nods, then continues to specialize with bowing down to eat 

\- Luckily someone passed by to see and call the supervisor. If not, I would have been done with my trial now - She said indifferently, leave that volcano waiting to erupt. 

\- Hey. Can't say that? Did you like your first time being under a bearded girl? - Siyeon has a loud voice. 

\- How do you know it's the first time. - SuA was bewildered. 

\- Well, I guess so. 

\- What is so annoying. This is my problem. 

\- Your story is mine too. We are close friends. 

SuA becomes pensive. Her mouth gently chews the food while looking at Siyeon with a puzzled look. There was nothing about that saying that made her a little sad like this. 

\- Ah - lost in thought, SuA accidentally bit her lips, right at the crack. 

\- Does it hurt? - Siyeon frantically grabbed the tissue paper lightly on the wound. The surroundings are quiet, watching what is happening with SuA. Why is she so numb for every little bit today. The lips were only lightly bitten, but there was no bleeding, but the other person kept dipping to absorb. What does it mean? Quickly blinked lashes to regain composure. SuA took the napkin from Siyeon's hand, gently wipe her mouth, then exclaimed unreasonably 

\- Can't you do anything like that? It's annoying. 

\- Err ... 

\- Nothing. - SuA sighed again, then bent over to eat again. 

\- We will go somewhere else when we finish eating. 

\- Again? - SuA has a bored face. 

\- Yes. After all, I have nothing to do, going home is boring now. 

\- It's a bit sullen. 

\- Are you the same? 

\- Who's say that. 

\- Well, I guess so. 

\- Why do you always guess this and that? - SuA narrowed her eyes, then let out a sigh again 

\- Well, go. 

\------------------------------------ 

The phone vibrates continuously in the bag. Never mind. Annoying and pissing off someone else who was pressing the call button. The space in the theater was suffocating because the story on the film was shown in the curtain. A horror film, with scary moments, pensive and suddenly turned on, startled many people. There was also a brown haired girl sitting here. SuA shakily covered her eyes with one hand. The scene of blood and gore frightened her. This is not her favorite movie genre. Why did the other person choose carefree without an opinion from her. Siyeon bought a ticket and dragged SuA into the cinema room at a very speed that made the brunette couldn't react. 

"Thump" - the sound is soothing. But is it really relieved by the person who catches and tolerates the noise. Siyeon suddenly cocked her head on SuA's shoulder. Looking over, SuA widened her eyes. Does she sleep? Going to see a horror movie but still falling asleep? What is this situation? 

She was struggling, not knowing how to help less fear, but now she also cum a pillow for the other person to rely on. Looking at that calm face, giving a glare. SuA clicked her mouth, didn't know what to do, has to sit still and continue to watch the movie. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

"Clack" - the contact between the table top and the base of the wine glass suddenly occurred, leave Yoohyeon's fiery mood and desire to explode. This is already the 10th drink and she is still unharmed with this brandy. 

\- Yoohyeon. Why are you drinking again? 

\- Ignore me - Yoohyeon said absently. Her eyes dazedly stared into the empty space in front of her, sinking in despair. 

\- Maybe you two need a talk.

\- Are not. That won't happen. - Yoohyeon lightly shook her head, tearing eyes about to burst into tears. It made the bartender feel strange and a bit worried. He has never seen this weak Yoohyeon. 

\- Why not?. 

\- What if she says goodbye? I can not bear. 

\- Are you going to be like this forever? 

\- It can't be helped. - let loose her words, accompanied by disappointment and helplessness. Yoohyeon continued to drink in her delirium. 

\---------------------------------- 

At the cinema, in the lobby. 

\- Woa .. ~~~Good movie - Siyeon stretched her arms and covered her mouth to yawn in a drowsiness. 

\- What? - SuA scowled. The other hand is still placed on the shoulder rubbing to help relieve fatigue from the time they leave the theater until now. 

\- Hey. Sorry. It's too dark to make me sleepy - Siyeon laughed, then put her hands on SuA's shoulders touching 

\- Tired? – Siyeon asked

\- Squeeze, how to reduce fatigue. - SuA glared and removed Siyeon's hand, step ahead. 

\- Are you hungry? Let's eat. - Siyeon invited again to eat, makes SuA laugh. 

\- Let's go home, you look sleepy. 

\- I'm awake. 

\- Come on. I'm tired. Take me home then you can do whatever you want. - well can say that last sentence is called blurt. SuA herself did not expect that she would say that. Where's the frost it has disappeared, or is it melted long? Siyeon looked at that blank expression and smiled mysteriously. SuA is gradually less cold. That face is so cute right now. If she wants people to bring her back, she can tell Siyeon quickly. Extremely happy. Siyeon boldly took her hand and used to walk freely. 

\- Come on, let's go. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Looking at the hands holding each other in amazement, SuA was taken by Siyeon like a child without any resistance. Was her stubborn personality gradually changing? For a moment Siyeon suddenly stopped which made SuA almost collide, she suddenly looked at Siyeon and followed Siyeon's gaze. It's Yoohyeon, in her familiar white Volkswagen, together with a beautiful girl. They are kissing. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Another feeling that is very confusing for SuA, since when did the jealousy and pain of that person be with another girl within her. She had found a method for her pain over the years, but another mood was emerging. So what is it?. Giving sad eyes at Siyeon. Siyeon was still unresponsive and still watched the sensitive scene. Maybe Siyeon was surprised by being betrayed and SuA felt .... hurt because of it. 

\- Go - Quickly grasp the hand that is wrapped around her hand. SuA pulled Siyeon out of that hateful space, the situation was reversed. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The silent scene overwhelmed the surroundings, SuA looked at Siyeon, who was sitting with a bunch of knees looking up at the Han River, which was gently flowing. Sit down beside, put her hand on the other back, gently say 

\- Everything will be over. 

\- I look really bad now? 

\- Yeah ... not really. But very disappointed. 

\- Turns out she's just like any other player. - Siyeon smiled faintly. 

\- Don't cry anymore. 

\- Peace of mind, doesn't hurt that much to cry. I rarely cry in front of someone. 

\- So yesterday was bad luck? - SuA laughed. 

\- How do you understand. - Siyeon bent over to befriend the earth and smiled mysteriously. It confuses SuA, but she does not care much. 

\- Yoohyeon ... how to you? 

\- An ideal lover. 

\- Well that's true - SuA nods affirmatively as if she knew before 

\- But now, not anymore, right? 

\- Maybe. 

\--------------------------------------- 

\- Hmm ~~~ - a big kiss. A soft groan was made from the girl sitting beside Yoohyeon. After a while, Yoohyeon ended the kiss, pushing the other person mercilessly. 

\- Get out of the car. - a cold face appeared. The sharp voice sounded terrifying, makes the other girl tremble. 

\- Yoohyeon ... what's wrong? 

\- Get out of the car. - Yoohyeon shouted. The narrow eyes looked at the person beside her, and that girl suddenly burst into tears and opened the door and ran away in a dark state. Look forward, the kiss just now had probably been caught in the eyes of many passers-by, causing them to be gazing in with strange gazes through the glass. Yoohyeon gasped in annoyance, then drive away the gas pedal. 

\-------------------------------------- 

The silent space continued to cover, swallowing everything, makes SuA bored and wants to break. Just glance at that person every once in a while and then plan to say something, but stop it. After all, what mood is SuA in, she herself is also confusing, just know that she is now very confused and wants to do something for the person beside her. 

Admittedly, SuA is also difficult to look at Siyeon but not so happy. Sigh, she said 

\- Let's go eat. 

\- Why are you tired? Don't worry about me. If you like, just go ahead. - Siyeon somewhat surprised then waved her hand. 

SuA narrowed her eyes and glared at Siyeon. she thought Siyeon liked her very much. Now, she out of cold show concern but let go of the heart, really she just wanted to flirt on that face so that its owner woke up, then happily went out to eat with her. Looking at the attitude in front of her, annoyed like, Siyeon is sad, SuA isn't happy. 

\- Yes. Although I am very tired, I still want to go out to eat with someone to help her feel better. Maybe you don't like it. It's cruel. I'll go back. - SuA stood up boredly, then slowly walked away. Only half a step, suddenly a hand grabbed her, knowing that it would be like that, SuA smiled proudly, turning her eyebrows back to Siyeon. 

\- Let's go eat. - Siyeon laughed and went ahead and pulled SuA away. The scene going parallel on the Han River again re-occurred. But it's a bit different, it becomes warmer, it becomes more poetic, because the other hands were holding each other, and the feeling now has gradually revealed more details and clarity. 

SuA suddenly looked at Siyeon, then looked down at her hand, then suddenly smiled happily without knowing the purpose. Perhaps she was being shaken by this so cute person. 

\- Why are you laughing? - Siyeon asked cheerfully. 

\- Ah yeah. Suddenly happy, then laugh. 

\- Looks like you have less carelessness. - Siyeon laughed louder. 

\- Hey – SuA’s about to bully. 

This is different from a newly dating couple. The two of them walked together, crossed their arms, feeling the warmth from the person beside them. Every emotion manifested increasingly clearly. Siyeon realized that maybe she really loved SuA. 

But the picture of happiness didn't last long, Siyeon and SuA stopped short when they saw the person in front of them, who striding down step by step in boredom and her miserable faces looking up at the flow. It's Yoohyeon. A moment later Yoohyeon saw, also stopping, her gaze ended on where the hands were holding each other. 

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

Quiet as sheets. All the vibrations dissipated leaving a walled atmosphere that seemed frozen and expressionless but was really tense. Yoohyeon stared at it. The fire inside her had sparked for a long time, and quickly seized the opportunity to explode. Start moving faster forward, her face was getting cold and cold, making Siyeon a little worried. And that happened, they were moved out cruelly, a slight pain appeared as Yoohyeon kept holding Siyeon's hand tightly. Struggling, Siyeon spoke up breaking the still silence 

\- What are you doing? 

\- We need to talk. 

\- I have nothing to say. 

\- What? - Yoohyeon narrowed the eyes slightly in surprise. A stubborn and stubborn Siyeon, not someone she was used to, atinge of fear is slowly taking shape. 

\- I don't want to see you anymore. - swing the hand harder, and with Yoohyeon's sudden mood making her arms loosen, Siyeon easily let go. She turned her back and walked coldly. 

\- ............ 

\- A person hugging and kissing someone else who is also qualified to talk to her lover? - SuA started to speak, giving a slightly disdainful face, directed at Yoohyeon, then also turned around and followed Siyeon. 

\- ..... - so the kiss just now was seen, Yoohyeon felt regretful. 

\- Why? ... WHY IS YOU? - Yoohyeon shouted, makes the other two forcibly stop. Siyeon didn't understand anything and looked back. 

\- Why are you bothering me? Do you know that you are very annoying? - tears were brimming with tears in those other eyes. Yoohyeon was crying. Cry for what? Frustrated by the presence of SuA? Siyeon was surprised to look at Yoohyeon's frail figure at the moment. The first time she saw Yoohyeon like that. The scene is painful, make her carry a sinful body. SuA turns to look at Yoohyeon. As calm as nothing happened, let go of the sentence with great relief 

\- All reasons are from you alone. Don't blame me. Don't go see Siyeon anymore, between the two has ended. - After saying that, SuA walked over to Siyeon's side and pulled her away. 

\--------------------------------------------------   
"Clack" - after the tense meeting just now. Yoohyeon drove home ... and continued to indulge in drunkenness. She did not cry anymore, she did not look weak anymore. Instead, anger peaked. Throw the glass hard forward, leaving painful lingering sound. The steel face was nothing colder, Yoohyeon is slowly turning into an evil person. Like that night, the night she had swung a knife to kill her father when hatred filled her heart. Just one word "hatred" for SuA. What can Yoohyeon do? What can be done to bring Siyeon back to her side? Pushing SuA away from Siyeon? There's something fuzzy about the relationship between the two of them. And it's not hard to guess, but Yoohyeon couldn't act to harm SuA. Perhaps her old love made her a little bit of love and could not have the heart to act hard. Everything was too contradictory, makes Yoohyeon suffer and explode like a volcano. The living room became messy, Yoohyeon frantically smashed everything and screamed. The heart is like being squeezed. All seemed to have become peaceful. And especially when there was that girl's existence. But it was her former lover who took everything. 

\----------------------------------------   
In the subway. 

\- Just now, the two of you talked so hard to understand. - Siyeon spoke up after a period of silence existed in between. 

\- Maybe you should know, I am Yoohyeon's ex. 

\- ...... - Siyeon was very surprised. 

\- I used to suffer. Hatred for several years. And after learning that you was dating Yoohyeon. I used to hate it too ... - That's how is it. SuA thoughtfully looked at Siyeon, thinking maybe Yoohyeon's past stories should not be told to her. Anyway, it was over, and she did not expect that she would be so bold to replace the statement in front of that person. Honestly ... are she and Siyeon merely close friends? 

\- Siyeon. What are you thinking? - asked while the other person kept staring down on the floor and didn't look up. What's so attractive about it? But how can SuA understand? The root cause of that attitude is embarrassment, who says keep looking at other girl. 

\- Are not. I don't think anything. 

\- You were very wise when deciding to break up with Yoohyeon. 

\- Yes. That's the right thing to do. 

\- Have fun. There is no need to be sad because of people like that. - Naturally grasping the other hand. SuA smiles, that smile again. The thing that made Siyeon insane, leaning over. Now who is advancing first. 

\- Well ... yeah ... I'm not sad. Termination is the end. - Siyeon shyly smiled at that beauty. Today SuA is so strange, warmer than usual, rare thing. Although a bit hesitant, they still hold tightly to each other. Continue the story of floating, unfinished while on the Han River. And Siyeon was gradually feeling, that SuA was opening her heart to her. 

\- I was a bit surprised when you told Yoohyeon like that. 

\- Well ... nothing. We are friends - SuA faltered. The heart started beating faster, like being caught in the act. 

\- But not for me - Siyeon said softly. The response is SuA's silence. She just smiled happily when she heard that sentence. As usual would ask what it was. But what is it that SuA already knows so well. 

\------------------------------------------   
The sun flashed, the limp body makes Yoohyeon downright, unable to move her legs into the bedroom. She sat tight on her knees, retreating in the corner of the messy living room and leaning on. 

\- Yoohyeon .... Yoohyeon. - A hand rested on her shoulder and gently shook. A warm voice sounded softly. But ... not the person she wanted to meet. Depressed, she raised her head in delirium, and the alcohol made her mind heavy. Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes at the person standing in front of her. 

\- Sophie? 

\- What's wrong with you? Are you tired?. ..... Hot. You has a fever. 

The girl named Sophie panicked when she touched Yoohyeon’s forehead and found it hotter and hotter. 

\- OK. It's okay. - Yoohyeon tried to stand up and limped into the bedroom. ............................................... 

\- Yoohyeon. What really happened? - Sophie sat beside the bed, put sad eyes on the person lying there. Yoohyeon’s sorrow made her heart ache. 

\- ..... - Yoohyeon didn't say anything, just raised her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The carelessness around her, she put everything, including the other girl's words, aside. 

\- Did you break up with that girl Siyeon? 

\- A lot of things happened. - Yoohyeon said chokedly. This weak appearance caused Sophie pain. She quickly grabbed the other shaking hand. 

\- I'm always here for you. Please tell me. 

\-----------------------------------------------   
Time passed quickly. Siyeon's life no longer exists with a person named Kim Yoohyeon. It seemed she had completely erased that figure from her heart. She also hasn't seen Yoohyeon since that day. It was inherently so easy because it was replaced by someone else. Day by day, Siyeon realized the person really made her go crazy, makes her wander from the moment she meets that person. And that girl, shocking Siyeon from surprise to surprise. She just has a plan to let SuA know one day, will confess her feelings. But no one expected, SuA took the initiative to speak love with Siyeon first, making her unable to escape her daze. 

\- Siyeon. Be my girlfriend

\- H ... huh? - like every other day, after school, the two of them walked back home side by side by subway, and always, Siyeon brought SuA back first and then she went to her own house. But before parting ways, four unbelievable words like that came out of that icy mouth that made her freeze. 

\- You can't hear clearly or deliberately. I said be my girlfriend, I love you. 

\- .... - It feels like the heart is stopping. It happened like a goddamn thing, SuA has never made a gesture or any sign of her liking Siyeon before. Between two people is like friends and friends. Is it true that SuA was too discreet to make Siyeon surprised. SuA stared at the opposite statue and sighed, whether the other person was too surprised or was confused as to what to say. It seems her thoughts about Siyeon's feelings have been misunderstood. 

No matter how long she has just ended a long-term relationship, how can she turn her face to go on a date with others.   
Sighs again, SuA turned her back to enter the house in boredom, ignoring the other person was still standing there. It felt like she would be bored again, but a sudden hug from behind made her lean forward, too tight. Siyeon squeezed the arms into a tighter embrace, surprising SuA very much. 

\- Hey ... 

\- OK. Sorry. You know I love you too. 

\- SuA. - another voice rang out. Siyeon looked up. She recognized this person, it's SuA's omma. Panic, she let go of her arms. Back up a bit, then smile in harmony. 

\- Hi. - The blonde haired girl bowed. 

\- Didn't you come back home from a while ago? - toss butter at the affable person. Mrs. Kim asked her daughter softly. 

\- Not goodbye my lover yet. - SuA turned to look at Siyeon. 

Before did Mrs. Kim see her eyes open so wide, they dare to kiss in front of her huh, real dose. So there is no doubt. That girl at the door of the supervisor room that day was the opposite of her daughter’s lover. Giving the other person a soft kiss, SuA smiled mysteriously and entered the house. Leaving more standing still than Mrs. Kim. Siyeon still couldn't calm down. It was like heaven planted there until the sound of the door rang.   
Gently touch the lips that have just been exposed, Siyeon narrowed her eyes and wondered if this was a dream. Then after a while I suddenly thought, suddenly smile. She looked up at the house one last time and then happily left. 

\----------------------------------------  
Just laid back on the warm bed, there is a message just arrived. SuA opened and read. 

"Sleeping nice baby" - My Lover, smile happily SuA pressed the call button. 

"Hello." 

\- It's a baby. 

"Don't like it?" 

\- Are not. I love it. No one has ever called me like that. 

"Even ex-lover?" 

\- That's correct. 

"SuA" 

\- Hmm? 

"I love you" 

\- Yes, I know. Long known. 

" How do you know? " 

\- Every day, you take the trouble to bring me home while going a long way up the road. Also throughout the day the fluke is close to talking. What is it not to like, not to love? - SuA's exasperated voice rang out. 

"Is that too obvious?" 

\- Not too revealing. 

"I’m so happy tonight. So happy I can't sleep here" - the voice on the other side is full of shrieks. 

\- Hey, know that awake during the day, right. 

"Haha" 

A long night of time appeared. 

\----------------------------------- 

At Chung Ang University. 

\- Oh. - mouth is not much different from word sounds. Handong opened her mouth wide in surprise as she heard Siyeon's smelly romance about confessing yesterday. 

\- Hey. Is it too fast ?. It has not been a month since the two met. - Dami opens her hands and counts knowing. 

\- What time does a special take to measure. - Siyeon smiled happily then turned to look at the door waiting for someone everyone knows. 

\- Why not come? - Probably late for school, Dami said and Handong nodded. 

\- Yeah, well. Yesterday, we talked until 3 o'clock before going to bed. - Siyeon muttered and then pouted and sighed. 

\- Whoa. - Handong spoke and Dami almost whipped. 

\- You two stop it. - Siyeon narrowed her eyes and gave the subject a discriminatory look. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Yoohyeon slowly lifted herself up in a drowsiness. Look at the clock and it's already past noon, she did not bother complaining and got up to do the toiletries. Then go to the kitchen to find something to eat. There was a hearty lunch set there. 

"Wish you eat deliciously" 

It was Sophie 's message, Sophie comes here everyday after that, cooking and cleaning the house for Yoohyeon. Although she didn't like it at all because she was afraid to disturb, Sophie insisted on doing it, calling it voluntary. Not that Yoohyeon was not observant to know how Sophie felt for her. Sophie gave up on the family in Los Angeles to follow her to Korea, only on the grounds that Sophie wanted to be with her. But the helpless Yoohyeon didn't know what to do. What to do when the person she was aiming for was not Sophie. She understood Sophie’s feelings. No respond. It was the same as how she felt right now. Life is very unthinkable, causing people to be trapped. Only one way is to drift along the pain and continue to exist, gently sit down, and start eating, while eating, Yoohyeon checked the phone she had turned off a few days ago. A message has just been sent. 

"I've been thinking a lot. And I can't stand seeing you like that, and someone needs to be punished." - Sophie. 

End of chapter 7..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

SuA stood in front of the university entrance, looking inside it. After waking up, she changed clothes and quickly went over here. Even though she missed the class, there was still another reason for her to go to school nonetheless. And there it is, SuA is happy to see Dami and Handong coming out. She ran over and anxiously looked for someone. 

\- Hi Dadong, where's Siyeon ?. 

\- Stay in the bathroom. A little more will be out. Why are you going to school now SuA? Sleep late? Handong asked, raising an eyebrow. 

\- Yeah 

\- Then why not stay home. We have finished school. 

\- I just went to see Siyeon. Go ahead. Goodbye. - After saying that, SuA rushed into the school, making the other two people unable to react. 

\------------------------------------------- 

"Clack" 

\- You guys are .... hmm ~~~ - A group of people fainted the girl and carried the girl out of the school by the back door. The corridor was deserted without a shadow, so it was not noticed by anyone, only caught the eyes of SuA. She panicked when she saw that scene as she stepped forward, gently walk close and follow them. The other girl just stepped out from the bathroom, it might be Siyeon. 

But why was she kidnapped? Going out of the school gate, SuA hurriedly grabbed a taxi, chasing the black car while launching the gas. 

\---------------------------------------------   
A dusty, deserted house, the scene is chilling. Maybe these are the places where fighting and torture are common, makes SuA shiver but dare not follow in. But the thought of that girl being Siyeon frightened her even more. Anyway, she has to go inside to know. Thinking about it, SuA creptly followed the others inside. Hiding behind a small corner of the room, there was a girl waiting there, a very beautiful person, beautiful in Western style, maybe it's an American. The tanned skin and facial features are very foreign, doesn't seem like a Korean at all, perhaps it is the mistress of these people. 

She was signaling them to tie the captured girl to the chair, and when the sheath is drawn. A familiar face appeared..   
SuA opened her eyes wide, that is Siyeon. 

......................................   
\- Get her up. 

*Chat* - A painful slap sounded, leaves a red mark on that beautiful face. Siyeon woke up in pain and looked around, a whole bunch of strangers. 

\- Who are you? 

\- Don't you recognize me? - Sophie smiled contemptuously and stared at Siyeon. Siyeon timidly looked at the girl in front of her and tried to rummage through her memory. This Korean accent made her feel confused. This is Yoohyeon's friend, maybe that was the reason why she was arrested here. 

\- Why are you arresting me? 

\- Do you know how Kim Yoohyeon lived the past few weeks? 

\- ..... 

\- And she is indifferent to others. Do you know that your crime is very serious? 

\- .... 

\- Why ... why is it you .... you have something good that makes Yoohyeon fall in love, make her blind and then when she is out of love, she turns to alcohol to kill herself - Sophie said loudly. 

\- ...... 

\- Yoohyeon committed suicide yesterday. 

\- What?. - Siyeon panicked. 

\- Luckily I made it in time to save her before it was too late. Yoohyeon cut her hand and collapsed in the bath. 

\- ...... - each word of the voice made more and more sin in her heart, was Yoohyeon so desperate? 

\- Looking at the person I love like that, I cannot accept it. So the best way is you to disappear, to keep Kim Yoohyeon away from dreaming. 

\- .... 

\- Shoot it - Sophie gestured with her face. 

\- HEY- The emitted sound suddenly caught everyone's attention, turning around, it was SuA holding a wooden stick and the glass nearby was broken. 

\- SuA. - Siyeon happily called out her name. 

\- SuA ..... SuA? - Sophie raised an eyebrow, then showed an ominous smile. 

\- Following Kim Yoohyeon's footsteps to here? – Sophie asked

\- Are you the one who escaped with Yoohyeon from Regional Century ? - SuA with a cold face stabbed Sophie. 

\- Good guess. 

\- The police will be here in a few minutes, think again. Did you still not pay enough compensation for the other crime but dare you to commit more murder? 

\- Haha - Sophie turned her face away and laughed contemptuously. 

\- Now it's okay to add one more person, take it off - Sophie continued to gesture. 10 and 1. Too different, over here are 10 men and 1 girl. It has to be accepted that justice cannot exist in this wilderness. Siyeon fearlessly looked at the scene in front of her, she shouted. 

\- DO NOT. I WILL DIE, LEAVE HER GO - The sound was unable to grab the attention of those inhumane people. The distance is shorter and shorter, SuA holds the wooden stick in her hand, her heart hurts when she hears the scream. Why did things turn out like this, she and Siyeon just fell in love, should have had to end right from the beginning. Deeply waiting for the salvation of the police, and then the tragic scene happened.

Sophie looked at the mess in front of her and smiled slightly. It was no different from that time, when her group did riot in the prison and beat up the guards there. Hastily thinking about it, what made her such a cruel person. True life is very unthinkable. Siyeon closed her eyes and cried in anguish. She did not dare to see that scene. The sounds released had already rubbed salt hard into her heart. If she looked, Siyeon wasn't sure she would take it. Tears kept falling, lips still moved and stopped. Unfortunately, no one heard that plea. 

\- Enough - Sophie said, then look at Siyeon 

\- Untie her. 

The coarse ropes left the body at the same time as the gunfire rang. Siyeon shivered and looked up. Sophie shot SuA. Rushed to hug that body, a streak of blood in the abdomen. Hateful eyes turned, Siyeon continued to scream 

\- THE MONSTER ............. 

*Plump* - Annoyed by the shrill scream, the vassal holding a wooden stick smacked Siyeon on the head. 

Sophie looked blankly at a dead body, but unconscious. Give some orders to your subordinates, then drive away. Five minutes later, the abandoned house suddenly burst into smoke, a ferocious fire exploded and burned the whole scene. 

.................................................. 

Open the eyes in difficulty, Siyeon looked at the scorched scenery in a panic. Try to support the other body on your back, carrying out. The wound on the head made the eyes not clear, and were blurry and fuzzy. She felt the blood flow from her head to her face. Too painful, too headache, a sharp pain to the bone marrow, but the heat of the fire made her need to escape by all means. Coming out of the burning house, Siyeon dropped SuA, then lay down as well. Too much blood, she lost consciousness. 

\----------------------------------- 

The two emergency room doors remained closed for many hours. There were many people coming. All were anxious and frightened and kept praying for a miracle to happen. 

Seoul Police Department. 

\- Captain Kim. This is the report of the fire in the abandoned house just now. - A policeman handed a piece of paper to the captain. 

\- So that house burned because too much gas was spilled onto the floor, and just one ignition, all burned. - The policeman continued to speak. 

\- There are a lot of empty jars thrown out nearby. It was possible that the gas tank was spilled, and there was a fingerprint on it. This fingerprint also existed on a handgun that was also thrown in the vicinity. 

\- So the owner of that fingerprint shot the victim and set fire? - asked Captain Kim. 

\- Yes. And strangely, that person was the one who helped Kim SuA escape from that burning house. 

\- That means she shot Kim SuA, then poured gasoline everywhere, set fire, and saved Kim SuA ?. - The captain stretched his facial muscles a little surprised. 

\- Yes. According to the condition we have seen, she was hurting her head and fainted as soon as she exited the house from bleeding too much. 

\- Everything is too contradictory. - Captain Kim narrowed his eyes in thought. 

\- Yes. 

\- How is their situation now? 

\- Both are still in the emergency room. There is no sign of a positive result yet. 

\- It's a headache. If only we would come sooner. 

\------------------------------------------ 

The door is open. The doctor came out languid, his body almost full out of strength, he whispered in fatigue 

\- Gone through the crisis. But we're not sure when she will wake up. The bullet had been removed, but the body was so severely tortured, all the bones were broken, and it would take time to recover. ............................................. 

Slowly open the eyes, take a look around, Siyeon realized her family was here. 

\- Siyeon. How? Are you okay? - Mrs. Lee asked harshly. 

\- Siyeon, realize appa ?. 

\- Siyeon, say something – Jongin, Siyeon’s brother is urgent. 

\- Everyone slowly. I have a headache. - Siyeon softly spoke up. 

\- Yes, you keep resting - Mrs. Lee lightly placed her hand on the bandage wrapped around her daughter's head, rub the place over for a while. 

\- Siyeon. What happened? - Jongin asked. Siyeon said nothing but looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. The mind remembers what happened, and everything suddenly becomes very vague. Scene of the torture of SuA, an explosion rang out but it was unclear who shot who, and then she was hit in the head by a wooden stick. The house suddenly caught fire, and she fainted as soon as she got out. 

\- Siyeon ..... 

\- How's the SuA? - Siyeon asked hastily. 

\- Is that the girl with you? Being in the next room. 

\---------------------------------------------   
The living room was taken into the depths of silence, making everything seem like suffocating. Yoohyeon stared at the girl with a calm mood in front of her, high-pitched voice 

\- What did you do? 

\- I told you already.

\- Don't touch Siyeon. 

\- Peace of mind. She only suffered a little head injury and is recovering in the hospital. 

\- You’re crazy. 

\- You can come visit her, or that you did not dare to face. 

\- SHUT UP. - Yoohyeon loudly got angry. 

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. 

\- SHUT UP. 

Sophie looked seriously at Yoohyeon. 

\- Look at your's wrist, and remember to see for whom it was so shallow. You needs to wake up and forget everything about Lee Siyeon. 

\- You have no right to tell me what to do. 

\- Is there such a troublemaker why you didn't tell me in the first place. We almost got out. It's okay, I took care of her. 

\- SuA ?. - Yoohyeon frowned. 

\- Yes. She was worse than Lee Siyeon. She’s in a deep coma, she can't wake up. 

\- Everything has gone too far. - Yoohyeon threatened. 

\- Do not worried. I was careful not to be exposed. 

Sophie smiled mysteriously and left the house. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Take that weak hand, pressing it against her cheeks, Siyeon painfully looked at SuA, who had a bunch of ligaments around, her body hard to breathe. Eyes still closed, face no life. 

\- Sorry - bitter tears poured down. Siyeon silently cried in silence, heart filled with blood because of the current situation. If SuA can't wake up, then she knows how to live. Even though there is nothing worth talking about between the two, but ever since this girl has become an indispensable part, is the thing for her to exist. The mood sank with hopelessness. 

\- Wake up. I beg you. - said in a chok, throat filled with pain, shaky body is difficult to fix. The fear of losing an important person surges, make despair manifest. 

A week later, rveryone in the hospital, from doctors, nurses to patients and visitors, was shocked to see two seemingly policemen coming. They slowly entered room 10, where a patient was lying in it. 

\- We are from the Seoul police station, and I want to meet Miss Lee Siyeon here. 

\- But my daughter hasn't fully recovered yet. Why do you ..... – with the difficult capital. Mrs. Lee shouted as the two men spoke as if ordered, this is the hospital, not the judge. 

\- We have an order from the department. Please cooperate - Mrs. Lee gave up and looked sadly at her daughter lying there.

..................................... 

Siyeon leaned back against the edge of the bed, gazing into puzzled eyes at the two policemen sitting beside her. Perhaps they came here to investigate the fire last time. In her heart, Siyeon will definitely decide to reveal all she remembers. She really wants to find the person who made SuA like this so mad. 

\- Miss Lee. We came here to ask you something about the last fire. You probably know it too. 

\- Yes. What do you want to ask? 

\- What did you come to that abandoned house that day? 

\- ...... I do not remember. - silent for a while then Siyeon replied, ambiguity makes the policeman shy. 

\- How's your illness? - The policeman changed the subject. 

\- Recovering. 

\- Do you remember anything about the past? 

\- There are many things that happened for so long that I cannot remember. But relatives and friends, basically I still remember it all. The doctor said that due to a strong head injury, I lost my memory. But it doesn't matter much. 

\- So you still remember Kim SuA? 

\- Right. 

\- What is your relationship with Kim SuA? 

\- We ... are lovers. 

After hearing that sentence, the two police guys turned to look at each other in surprise. Partly because of issues that society is concerned about, partly because of contradictions in this case. 

\- What do you remember about that day. Please tell me all. 

\--------------------------------------

It is midnight, half of the world is in a beautiful dream. The night falls more and more, the weather is lower and lower. Siyeon is still walking in that space. A dark space. Striding in fatigue, boredom, and disregard for life. The mind was completely blank, unable to even take a single thought. Simply because Siyeon did not dare to think. Everything seemed to turn away from her. Can she find a glimmer of hope? While SuA is still in a coma in there and in danger of never waking up? With all convincing evidence. Siyeon was charged with attempted murder and arson. She herself could not have expected something like that happened to her. So by the time she lost consciousness, those criminals had changed every trace, put her in contact. 

What does she need to do? Helpless to surrender. Accept the situation and go into that iron realm? Siyeon didn't want to, she had to stay with SuA, wait for her to wake up, then continue their unfinished story. Couldn't such a small wish not be? Exist as does not exist, moving as if not moving, everything from body and soul was plunged into a hopeless darkness. Couldn't find a door to escape, Siyeon kept walking, sideways steps, unknown purpose. Where is she really wanting to go?

She should be in the police station by now. After a few weeks of convalescence, she was discharged from the hospital. But not in time to shape anything. The police rushed to and arrested her. All in Siyeon at that time was just panic, surprise, and fear. She ran away. There was nothing else on the body other than the clothes, makes despair endlessly. The body trembled with cold, wandering in the mist. Siyeon really wanted to get rid of everything. Is there a reason for her to continue to exist? Suddenly heard an engine in the distance, then it went forward. Siyeon realized, it was Yoohyeon's car. 

\- Siyeon. - hold that cold hand caught in the mist tightly and not leave. Yoohyeon painfully looked at the other person. What to do when the person indirectly causing this extreme suffering is her. She did not dare to face Siyeon, only dared to follow her from behind a long distance. But the situation came to this, Yoohyeon didn't resent it. 

\- Why are you here? - words without emotion, the indifference made Yoohyeon down. She just wanted to hug Siyeon right away, but really couldn't. 

\- You will freeze to death if you continue wandering like this. Get on the car. .................................................. . 

Sit still in the car, head leaned lightly against the glass doorway. With a blank look in front of her, Siyeon looked at the gloomy dark scene ahead. What was in front of her here was just like the mood right now. All appear for one thing only, a desperation that no one can save. 

\- I knows why you became like this. 

\- So what?. - every word, every word falls as if it is piercing through this heart of Yoohyeon. She has committed a great crime, the victim is the girl she has always loved. Is there anything more painful? 

\- Let's go with me to a place far away. We will have a peaceful life, then slowly think ways. You’re not guilty, so there's no need to suffer like that. 

\- .... 

\- Is it okay? - trembling voice. As if Yoohyeon was begging, she took the other hand, infuse the cold body with warmth. 

\- ..... 

\- Answer me. Please. 

\- What about SuA? Have you ever thought of how I feel right now? 

\- .... She might wake up. In the meantime, please come with me. 

\- ..... 

\- Siyeon. 

\- You drive to the sea.

........................................ 

Siyeon stood at the edge of the beach. Let strong waves hit her beautiful legs, her face remained expressionless. But deep inside her dark eyes, a blossoming hope, looked at what was in front of her. Endless, boundless, it had no end, like her agony. A few moments away, Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon with tears flowing from her eyes. Siyeon had been standing there dazedly for an hour. What should she do. Everything became deadlocked. All were going against Siyeon leaving her unjustly. Unexpectedly because of her, Sophie became so cruel and brutal. That person has disappeared. Before leaving, she dropped the threat to Yoohyeon. 

If she was exposed, then she would pull the old story out as well, and that will become hell for her. A decision is needed, and Yoohyeon will make sure. All for her now, as the other girl, even though she did have to return to that place, but for Siyeon's freedom. Yoohyeon will do it. Yoohyeon's words gave Siyeon a little hope. But it was a matter of time, whether she could wait, how long she could wait. But Siyeon was scared that, maybe because too much hope will lead to despair. She was frightened at that time she would not stand it. The need for life has reached its climax. 

Slowly move her feet, ignoring the violent wave. How strong it is, how cold it is, cannot be equal to what she feels. It hurts so much. Difficult to breathe, she did not have the will to stand it. 

\- Siyeon. What are you doing? - Yoohyeon asked shakily, worried that something bad would happen, hoping it wouldn't be as she was thinking. The footsteps were faster and faster, and the water immediately flooded the knees. Siyeon cried in silence, the lips gently moved. 

\- SuA. Sorry. 

\- SIYEON. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Sad air completely penetrates into the Lee family. Tears have dried up from crying too much. Mrs. Lee blankly stared blankly into space, bored of eating and sleeping, she did not want to live anymore when all the bad luck came rushing. 

\- I believe Siyeon didn't do that. - Jongin painfully shook his head, hands clasped together. Pray for his sister somewhere peaceful. 

\- Of course. Siyeon is not like that. 

\- What should we do?. Go find her. - Mrs. Lee swore in a silent voice. The body seemed to lose all its strength. 

\- Found a lot of places. Don't know where she went. 

\- God bless her somewhere safe. Anyway, she will be arrested by the police when she returns here. 

\- Don't worry too much omma. I'll find a good lawyer to clear this up. 

\- Don't worry? Where is Siyeon now, nobody knows. Did you tell me not to worry? - Mrs. Lee is a bit loud, then all sank into silence. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Gently place the warm washcloth gently on the forehead. Poetically looking at the angel's sleeping face, sitting beside the bed, Yoohyeon continued to cry. Is she so desperate? That she doesn't want to live? Two of them need to go far, get out of this place of injustice. She was determined to take Siyeon on the run. Then a long night passed, Yoohyeon kept sitting there without sleeping. 

Time is still like that. 5 years later. .................................................... 

Her feet quickly walked out of the airport, stop on the side of the road. Kim JiU looked over to find her friend's car. The surroundings are still the same, nothing has changed. Taking a breath, the scent of her home city refreshed her. 

\- JiU. - there is a call. JiU turned, and smiled. Here she is, go quickly to give a tight hug. It seems that SuA is surprised so she did not respond to that hug. After a while, JiU let go of her and found strangely, asking 

\- What's up? Do not recognize your friend anymore? 

\- Oh no. - SuA doesn't say much, just laughs, actually she was also confused and difficult to explain. 

\- Where's your parents? 

\- They are at home waiting for you. Let's go. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Her blond hair is tied high, headphones are put on. The girl ran at a balanced speed through each layer of the park's road. Exercising on a fine morning like this is very healthy. Running around, she stopped to adjust her breathing, gently sitting on a nearby bench. Looking up at everything fresh around. The face seemed normal, but deep within those eyes a long, lingering sadness was still present that few people could recognize. 

\- Hello Siyeon. - A handsome guy sits down next to the girl, smiles shine at her, a very friendly morning greeting. 

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. 

JiU was very surprised and sad after hearing Mrs. Kim tell the whole story when she was away here. So all the attitudes of SuA towards her just now, both at the airport and during the meal, have been answered. During the time on the other side, she only knew that SuA had encountered a serious accident, her body was brutally tortured, until two years later her friend was able to move and regain consciousness. And the culprit found it, but she ran away. 

It seems that after those 2 years, SuA's health has fully recovered. But unexpectedly, the whole family hid something so important from JiU. Her friend had lost all her memory and had to start over. After a while, SuA was able to live as usual, she gradually remembered family and basics. But the painful truth that, things from the past still did not arise in her mind. SuA simply remembers everything that is present in front of her. She is trying to reconcile her life. Start a new one, and she has been working hard to continue her family business. Gently touching the inscription that had been engraved on it, was her name. SuA has actually become a director. 

\- How do you feel?. - Mr. Kim sat on the sofa, looking at the new director happily. 

\- Just entered the company and be a director. I really can't. - SuA laughed. 

\- You can afford it. Do your best. Ignore the past stories. Isn't the new life very good now? - Mr. Kim stood up, get closer to SuA. He calmly advised. 

\- Yes. But the story with JiU from this morning until now, really awkward. 

\- It is true that I made a mistake in hiding it like that, make it surprised. Anyway, The two have been friends since childhood, they will naturally get along naturally - Mr. Kim smiled to reassure his daughter. 

\- I hope so. 

\------------------------------------- 

In a restaurant, Siyeon and the guy who met at the park had fun eating together. 

\- You also go for walks in that park? 

\- Not at all. It's just that recently I've found out that my secretary is often jogging there so I want to go out there to play, and then invite her a breakfast. - The director still has a smile on his face. She looked at the gentleman elegantly in front of her and smiled as well. 

It's been 5 years, a long time since she and Yoohyeon came to Japan to live. Thanks to her talent, she was accepted as a secretary in a quite prestigious company. And the general manager is another Korean ,Byun Baekhyun, make her not surprised at first. He is a foreign businessman, business in Japan. That is the type of man that many girls desire. She feels so lucky to meet Baekhyun. And after a few years, life like this didn't seem as good. But really Siyeon still wants to find the person who accused her. Let her have a chance to meet that girl again. 

During that extended time, Siyeon still can't forget. What is SuA doing now, how. She always wanted to hear that answer. Siyeon's small glimmer of hope for SuA's health remained. She believes that one fine day, miracles happen, she will see SuA again. The story between her and SuA never ended, like this sentiment never fading. Though she’s sorry for Yoohyeon, living together, Siyeon was unable to regain her previous feelings between her and Yoohyeon. What is between the two now ?. Probably close friends who live under one roof only. 

But unfortunately that was just Siyeon's own feelings. Yoohyeon is still doing a job she loves, open a bar for business. Their lives are now very stable, but it's only stable on one side. There is a huge gap between Siyeon and Yoohyeon. 

\- Secretary Lee. What are you thinking? - vague thoughts vanished when the other guy spoke. 

\- Nothing. - Siyeon just smiled, gently shook her head. 

\-----------------------------------------------   
At the SS restaurant. 

\- Are you really okay? - JiU asked shyly. Her anxiety hadn't decreased since she heard the bad news. 

\- Do you look at me okay? - SuA smiles at her friend's stupidity. 

\- Sorry for the forced gestures when we first met. 

\- No problem. I’m healthy and I'm happy. Multiplying this time off, let's go travel somewhere. 

\- You can get a break 

\- I can't rest. I had just accepted the position so I was very busy. Tomorrow I have to go to Japan for business. - SuA lamented. 

\- Really?. How long do you go? 

\- About 2 weeks. 

\- Remember to take care of yourself. 

\- OK. My secretary will have that duty. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

A guy rushed to the administration room in fear, to where he put his hands on his knees gasped, then walked into the room, quickly informed. 

\- Dear Miss. There's a fight out there.   
.................................................. 

\- You spilled wine on my skirt. Not planning to apologize? What a petty man? - A girl who seems to be a foreigner turns a scornful gaze at the opposite person and lets out a smirking voice in a drunk. Her unfamiliar Japanese pronunciation makes people assert more firmly. 

\- Why don't you go away, and then bump into me. I haven't made you apologize yet. 

\- What did you say? - The girl narrowed her eyes, her face became sharper, took the bottle of wine placed at a nearby table, half smashed the body of the bottle. The sound of glass breaking made the space extremely tense, attracting the attention of everyone in the bar. Yoohyeon recognized the other girl, panicked and stood in front of her, politely speaking to the man. 

\- I apologized on her behalf. 

\- Are you the manager here? Why let such a child into here? 

\- OK. We will be free for all of your services today. 

The other man stopped arguing and went to his table. Yoohyeon turned and quickly pulled the other girl into a hidden corner. The atmosphere around the bar returned to its normal state. 

\- Sophie. What the hell are you doing here? 

\- I came to find you, I miss you - Sophie laughed and jumped to hug Yoohyeon. 

\- OK. - Yoohyeon was extremely annoyed, trying to remove Sophie from her. 

\- How do you know I'm here? 

\- Go looking for it. I know you and that girl Siyeon escaped here to live. Just know, you seem happy, right? - Sophie continued to smile, the smile is somewhat more sour. 

\- Come and find me? - Yoohyeon continued to ask with a serious face. 

\- I told you. It's because I miss you 

\- Don't come find me again. - Yoohyeon raised her voice and tried to walk away. 

\- You are really stubborn. Do you believe I will arrest Siyeon and hand it over to the police? - Sophie threatened, caused Yoohyeon to stop all movements when she heard the old story unfold. 

\- Remember who is the sinner. - Yoohyeon returned to reply. 

\- So what? What evidence?. Siyeon got hit on the head, forgetting to remember - Sophie shook her head slightly with an obnoxious expression. 

\- Don't touch her. 

\- But I don't like that. 

\- After all, what do you want? 

\- Break up with Siyeon. Don't live with her anymore, then each will have a peaceful life. We will be together happily. 

\- ..... 

\- What? Can't do it? You didn't expect me to be so confident, right? Of course. Who am i? The daughter-in-law of Ok family, corporations operate underground in the gangster there. 

\- ..... - Yoohyeon a bit shivered when she heard that name. She knows them. As bloody people, a valuable and dangerous corporation in Korea. 

\- So you have a husband? 

\- Right. But assured you, no one will know that Ok family is just something for me to control. 

\- .... - helpless because of the other girl's change. Yoohyeon couldn't speak. 

\- Seems hard to think? I'll give you time. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

\- Mr.Byun, this afternoon there will be a contracting appointment with RS partner in Korea. - Siyeon stood in front of the director's desk and made an announcement. 

\- Yes. I remember. Has someone come to pick them up at the airport? - Baekhyun asked. 

\- Yes. Perhaps now they have arrived. 

\----- 

Once again immersed in the soul of suffering in the yeast of strong spirits, Yoohyeon collapsed onto the table. The body is trembling and afraid. Shocked did not know how to act, everything seems to be very stable. Why was it just an unnecessary meeting that it changed in the opposite direction. Yoohyeon's heart was severely damaged when the distance between her and Siyeon was too large. And seeing this more, really hurt her. Why everything can never be so favorable. Could this be the price Yoohyeon must pay when she has had so many sins in the past? 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Sit back in a luxury restaurant with her manager. Siyeon scoured around to find RS Group's representative. After a while, the main door opened, attracting everyone's attention in the restaurant for the beauty of the person who entered. And in that moment, Siyeon couldn't imagine what she was seeing, that is the SuA. She was walking towards her desk, together with a girl. Could it be that SuA is RS's director? And that girl is her secretary? Baekhyun recognized his partner, motioned and hurriedly nudged the secretary's hand when he saw the motionless demeanor, stand up and greet 

\- Are you the representative of RS Group? Hello, I am Byun Baekhyun, the director of Maki company. 

\- Hello. I'm Kim SuA, RS's director.

........................................

A hearty meal was served, mostly about work stories. And there was only Baekhyun and SuA in the conversation, and Siyeon and the other secretary just silently ate and listened. What mood is in Siyeon? Sad, inadequate, confusing. SuA showed no knowledge of her. Once calmed down, she wanted to greet her cheerfully, but SuA just gave her a quick glance and focused on Baekhyun, and talked to him about doing business, can't imagine that now SuA is a director. Looks like she has recovered completely, becoming a healthy person. Siyeon was glad about that, but that sadness invaded her mind even more. 

The bleak scene unfolded, after the interests of both sides were agreed upon. Baekhyun and SuA started to sign a contract, they shook hands to end the meeting. 

\- We will meet again later. I still have work here until next week, so if something is wrong please contact me. - SuA said. 

\- OK. Thank you for the cooperation. 

\- Goodbye. 

............................................ 

\- Siyeon. Done, let's go. 

\- You just go ahead. I have to go now - Siyeon said urgently and then walked out of the restaurant quickly as if she wanted to chase someone. 

\- Oh ... hey. ..........

\- Secretary Choi, you should go back to the hotel to rest first. I want to walk around here. 

\- Yes. If you have anything, call me. 

\- OK. 

Ms. Choi got into the car and left. SuA watched and started walking, somehow the atmosphere here made her want to take a walk. 

\- SUA. 

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. 

Siyeon ran to SuA's side, gasped and tried to open her mouth to say something but her expressionless face on the opposite side made her forget everything she was going to say. SuA puzzled and looked at the stranger while calling for her. Squinting a little, she remembered that it was the secretary of the company director Maki. Immediately said 

\- What 's up?. 

\- .... - Siyeon still couldn't say anything with that calm expression. This is her unintended reaction. 

\- What's wrong? - SuA asked again when the other person kept gazing at me. 

\- You’re completely healthy. - Siyeon said slowly. 

\- You know me from before? - SuA was very surprised. Siyeon was even more surprised. SuA is accidentally or deliberately acting unaware of her. This situation made her really awkward. A throbbing pain in the heart appeared, speak quickly and then turn away and walk away. 

\- Nothing. Sorry. - The tears are not worth being carelessly falling. It seemed like it would be very happy to see SuA again, but all that remains now is just the pain. 

\- Oh ... hey. - SuA tried to hold back but the other girl was going too fast, she just kept looking at that figure until it disappeared. There are a few vague thoughts in her mind that are very confusing. Lumbering there for a while, a pain in the head signaled. SuA frowned, hugging her head with one hand, after her health was recovered she has never suffered such pain. 

\- A ~ - lowered her head, the pain made SuA dizzy, she couldn't bear it. Immediately pulled the phone out of her bag, pressed the button to call the secretary. 

\- Clack ..... aaaaaaaaa. - affected hand could not hold firmly, the phone fell on the roadway after pressing the call button, SuA dropped her legs down, something was disturbing in her, increasing pain. ............................................... 

What's going on, there's no way to understand. Over the years, Siyeon has been trying to live well, to later have the opportunity to wash away her unjustness, to continue to raise hopes of seeing SuA. Looks like she did a great job, but now she feels so hopeless. It felt like all had disappeared like a bubble, like a sponge, leaving her with this incurable pain. Things are slowly becoming meaningless. The whistle of the ambulance suddenly fluttering in her ear attracted Siyeon's attention. She stopped to watch the car pass like a gust of wind. Her heart suddenly pounded with no intentions, something was driving her. Unconsciously, Siyeon ran after that car. 

\------------------------------------------------

Seoul, in Kim family. 

\- Is your family not going to find the culprit that intends to kill SuA? Can't afford to suffer like that. - The dining room with a bleak space was broken by JiU's question. 

\- Anyway, if you look carefully, it is unlikely that the culprit is that girl named Lee Siyeon. Although there were fingerprints on the gun, it would be too absurd to arrange things. 

\- She carried your friend out of the fire. If there is an intention to kill, then what must be done? 

\- She can also do that for a reason to deny that. Pretend to be kind so she won't be suspicious. - JiU is still skeptical. 

\- JiU. Do you know what that girl was like to your friend? It's a lover. - Mrs. Kim revealed. 

\- What?. 

\- They often return home after school. I always saw that girl take SuA home before she started going home. Then the day before that day, they dared to kiss at the gate, witnessed by me 

\- But ... SuA loves Rachel. 

\- I do not know. After returning to Korea, it has been a few weeks since it feels different. Much fresher, so maybe SuA has completely forgotten Rachel. 

\- If so then that person named Lee Siyeon is irresponsible. How can she run away? At that time, SuA was still in a coma deep in the hospital. 

\- At that time she was released from the hospital when the police rushed over, she was so scared she ran away. 

\- What is discharge from the hospital? Was she injured too? 

\- The head injury is very bad, so after waking up, she cannot remember clearly what happened before. Putting everything to a standstill. 

\- Does her family have any idea? 

\- The Lee family is also very miserable and can't believe it. They are still looking for their daughter. The police are still stomped on the spot because nothing has yet been discovered. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The taxi parked in front of the Osaka hospital gate, right behind an ambulance that had been parked there a few minutes ago. Siyeon hurriedly stepped out, ran inside. She herself did not understand what she was doing anymore. Agony had persisted incessantly, ever since she had heard that whistle. 

\- What's the name of the patient who just entered here? 

\- Ah .... a little while later, relatives of her come and reappeared, are you an acquaintance of her? - A Japanese girl approached Siyeon. 

\- Oh no. I just wanted to confirm that it was the right person I knew. 

\- So you're not a person named Choi Yujin? 

\- Oh no. 

\- This is Choi Yujin. - Another girl also approached.

Siyeon recognized this person, as SuA's secretary, then everything she was thinking was right. ............................................ 

\- Why are you here. Is there something you need to see my director? - Yujin asked while the two were sitting in the hallway waiting for the doctor's news. Knowing that Siyeon is Korean made it easier for her to talk. 

\- Nothing. I just want to see how well she is. - Siyeon was difficult to explain. 

\- Sometimes Ms. Kim often has headaches, just rest is okay. 

\- What's wrong with her? - Siyeon asked which surprised the person next to her because of her unnecessary concern. Having just met once was not so considerate, they have cooperated for a long time, in the end, she also answered. 

\- Now nothing. It's just that Ms. Kim had a pretty serious accident a pretty long time ago and lost all her memory, so the headaches were its aftermath. 

\- Pretty long? How long exactly? 

\- I'm not sure. I only heard from the lady of the chairman of RS Corporation. 

\- .... - Siyeon didn't ask any more questions, just bent down on the ground. 

\- You seem to have known Ms. Kim before? - Yujin doubted. 

\- Oh no. 

The sound of the door of the room rang, and the doctor came out and announced 

\- Patient has taken painkillers and is asleep. Maybe it's because of something stressful, so she has a headache. There is nothing to worry about. 

\- Thank you, doctor. Can I come in now? - Yujin asked. 

\- OK. 

\- I have work to go. She is okay. - Siyeon smiled goodbye to Yujin. 

\- Goodbye. Ah, what is your name? 

\- Lee Siyeon. 

......... 

Standing in front of the hospital gate, Siyeon pulled out her phone and called Yoohyeon, intending to announce that she would not go home tonight, after the meeting she wanted to be with SuA longer. At least at times like this. It's really bewildered, since SuA has lost all of her memory. Siyeon started to fear that the two of them couldn't turn around anymore. What if SuA forgot her forever. Why is there so much to think about. The other person on the other line did not pick up the phone, and then turned off the phone, caused Siyeon to be unable to contact. Hastily sighed, then turned to face the hospital gate, and saw Yujin coming out. She hid behind a nearby column. When that figure was gone, Siyeon went into the hospital, gently went inside SuA's room, gazing at that angel-like sleeping face for a long time. The scene took place very peaceful and quiet. 

Most of the night Siyeon just sat there without sleep. Her gaze is fixed on SuA, as if being sunk into that space, unable to find a way out. Her heart is still the same, still the same beat when seeing this girl. And it still sobbed all night without slowing down, that gave Siyeon more willpower to save this situation. SuA's condition is now clear. And Siyeon won't let it go again, 5 years has passed, that's enough. No matter what happens, even if SuA cannot remember her, she will accept to start over, and will always try to find the culprit 5 years ago. Slowly take hold of the hand that is lying on the bed, gently and affectionately so that SuA won't wake up. Hours have passed and it is dawn, starting to get tired, Siyeon gently pulled her hand away. Then silently walked out of the room. 

............................................... 

With the air of a fresh morning, SuA slowly opened her eyes, the sharp pain in the beginning of last night also disappeared. Looking over, secretary Choi was looking at her with worried eyes. 

\- Are you okay? 

\- Hospital?. 

\- Yes. We are in the hospital, yesterday you fainted on the street and was brought here by passersby. 

\- Really?. - SuA sighed. 

\- Are you okay? 

\- Yes, I'm okay. 

\- You go back to Korea first. I'll be here to take care of the rest. 

\- I don't want to go back. - Her mouth said but SuA did not understand why she wanted it. 

\- Yes. Well then. 

\- Have you been here all night? 

\- Are not. I just arrived. Ah, is there really any problem in the contract signed yesterday? 

\- Nothing. Why ask that? 

\- Because the company's secretary Maki came here to look for you. I also don't know why she knows you here. 

\- Is she? - in SuA's mind the image of that girl appeared again, making her confused again. 

\- She talked to me for a while you were being examined, she asked a lot about you. 

\- Ask what? 

\- Asked about your illness, then I revealed the story before because I thought she probably knew you before. 

\- A strange person. - SuA muttered. 

\- She said she came here because she wanted to visit you. But then there was work so she went ahead. 

\- Does Ms. Choi know her name? 

\- Her name is Lee Siyeon. 

SuA said nothing but stared at the ceiling. There were several fuzzy things in her memory. Very confused, just show and hide again. Are those memories of the past? 

\- Ms. Kim. - The call made everything melt and SuA started to feel dizzy. 

\- I'm tired. Want to rest. 

\- Yes, so today I will go to their workshop to review first, just call me when you need 

\- OK. 

\------------------------------------ 

The strong aroma of wine hit her nose as the door was opened. Siyeon annoyedly looked at the surroundings going on in the house. A bottle of wine was spilled on the floor, and beside it was Yoohyeon, sitting with a pillow in the corner, a very lonely image. 

\- What's up?. - Siyeon frantically walked over to Yoohyeon's side, sat down with her legs and gently shook Yoohyeon in worry. 

\- Siyeon, where have you been? - Yoohyeon raised her face and asked, her eyes were blurry and unclear, heavy mind. 

\- Why do you keep drinking? - Siyeon raised her voice reproachfully, her face a sad expression. 

\- Do I drink every day? But just now is different. - Yoohyeon smiled slightly and asked again.

\- What? 

\- Sorry. 

\- Yoohyeon ..... 

– Sorry. 

\- What's wrong with you? - Siyeon became more and more worried when she saw Yoohyeon's emaciated appearance. 

\- I think life like this is very stable. I’m really happy to be living like this, with you. But for me to apologize because I was too selfish. 

Siyeon silently stared at Yoohyeon. 

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

\- But let me apologize that I was too selfish. 

\- ....... 

\- It's impossible to apologize a thousand times, what I did to you. - tears in her eyes, Yoohyeon was crying. 

\- ...... - Siyeon was still listening intently, eyes of excruciating sadness stared at Yoohyeon. 

\- It's been 5 years and I know you still can't forget SuA, but I stubbornly refused to accept such a painful truth. I hurt so much, it hurts that I don’t want to live anymore. - Yoohyeon placed a hand on her chest, on the place where her heart is sobbing for Siyeon, and also suffering for her. 

\- But I still tried to smile to comfort myself, because life now is enough for me. Many times I kept hoping that it would stay like this forever. Unfortunately, that is not the case. 

\- ... 

\- Sophie ... 

\- ..... - Siyeon slightly stretched her face to wait for Yoohyeon to continue, expecting something she hadn't known in years. An unfamiliar name made her curious. 

\- That is the one who shot SuA, and changed every trace to blame you. 

\- How do you know? 

\- She found us, and threatened to make me turn over you to the police. - Yoohyeon ignored Siyeon's question and continued to speak in tears. 

\- How dare she do that? While the real crime is her. 

\- There is no evidence at all, so she is obviously innocent, and that, she can completely do it. 

\- ..... 

\- Siyeon. - Yoohyeon grabbed the hands that were being released. 

\- I will try to find evidence to convict her. I will find a great lawyer. 

\- ....................... I believe you. - silent for a long time, Siyeon spoke up. 

\- But we got out. During this time, please go to another place, okay ?. 

\- Running away? 

\--------------------------------------------------   
Take a walk around the hospital lawn, SuA observes everything peacefully in front of her. Deep blue clouds and chirping birds, the clear sky, all crystallize into a beautiful space, making the soul more serene. The purpose here is to just relax her mind to relax, but from morning until now, thoughts about that girl have been appearing in SuA's mind forever and cannot stop. That image, that figure, did not give her any strange feeling, and she felt a pain in her heart when she met a sad face at that time. Looks like she seems very upset, and then she turned around so quickly that she could not ask questions. 

Those actions and gestures made SuA recall that face again while at the restaurant. While discussing her business with Director Byun she glanced at her a few times, and indeed, that attitude was unusual. Could it be that she had known that secretary before. Nothing is certain yet, but SuA has decided that she must miss that person, and if talking more, it will probably be clearer. 

The phone rang suddenly, it was JiU’s number, maybe Secretary Choi informed JiU about her yesterday. 

\- Hello. 

"Where were you going alone and fainted in the middle of the road? I’m worried you know?" - JiU's loud voice rang out. 

\- Suddenly having a headache. The doctor said it's okay. 

"Go back to Korea. That secretary said she will take care of herself." 

\- That is really hard for her. I’m fine, do not worry. 

"Then don't go anywhere wandering around alone." 

\- OK. Young old woman. - SuA laughed. Talking for a while, then bye JiU, SuA hung up, and continue walking on the grass. Claiming to feel miserable for the secretary, but in fact, there is only a part of her heart and other thoughts. She sensed that there was something worthwhile for her to stay in this place, and that feeling was compelling her to find a reason. 

It was a coincidence that the person she was thinking of appeared right in front of her. SuA was a bit surprised, the other girl stood a very close distance from her, and she was shortening the distance, coming here. 

"I need some time to think." 

"There's no time left, Sophie can come find us any minute." 

"I ignored it. I didn't want to run away any more. I just found her. Why made me leave like that." 

"What ?! Siyeon .... Siyeon" 

This heart is throbbing because of the girl in front of her, this mind always has her own silhouette. Finally Siyeon found SuA, she panicked when there was no one in the hospital room. It felt like she had missed her last chance, like a single weak glimmer of hope that had just existed and had flown away. And all became broken when seeing SuA, her footsteps went faster, and faster and faster. Then Siyeon ran, ran to SuA's side, tears streaming down the street, and suddenly, she hugged SuA. .............................................

The space was terribly quiet, the scenery stopped vibrating, and so did SuA. Small joy suddenly welled up inside her when she saw that girl, and the feeling of resilience and burning radiates strongly when witnessing that surprising act. She was crying, her body was shaking, making SuA confused and not knowing how to handle it. It had been a long time, but she still could not move, too much mood rushed forward. Then Siyeon slowly moved her hug, hastily wiped her tears and looked at SuA shyly. Just now it was an act of spontaneous spontaneity that was not on purpose, it was just that she was just too happy to find SuA. Just can't remember the current wobbly situation. 

\- Sorry. - the opening sentence, but the other person's motion still remained, making Siyeon confused is even more confusing. She rolled her eyes around, then looked blankly, biting her lower lip timidly. By the time the situation had reached the stage of helplessness, she sighed as she tried to walk away from embarrassment. 

\- Did you apologize again and then suddenly left? - SuA finally spoke up, causing Siyeon to panic without daring to turn away. 

\- .... 

\- Say something. - SuA raised her eyebrows slightly when Siyeon kept looking at the ground with her green grass. 

\- I'm Lee Siyeon. - Suddenly Siyeon introduced, making SuA laugh. 

\- I know. 

\- You... remember me? 

\- Remember what? Secretary Choi let me know, heard that you came to visit me yesterday. 

\- So that is. Ah ... how are you? 

\- I was well again, I was discharged this afternoon. 

\- Great. - Siyeon breathed a sigh of relief. 

\- Isn't it unusual that the company Maki's secretary cares about me so much? 

\- Sorry I didn't know about your health before, and once you know it, it's hard to accept. 

\- We used to know each other? 

\- .... Hope that one day you will recognize me. - pensive for a while then Siyeon said with a smile. 

\- Seems like we used to be very close when Miss Lee kept caring me like that. - SuA also smiled back at Siyeon. 

The ringing of the phone broke the peaceful scene, Siyeon hurriedly picked up the receiver when she saw the caller's name. 

\- Hello ..... yes, I'm right here. 

\- What's up?. 

\- I have work to go. We will meet again later. - Siyeon gave SuA an affectionate look for a while as if she didn't want to go and then walked away and strode. But not in time to move was grabbed by SuA, looking at the hands holding each other, Siyeon was very surprised. 

\- Give me your phone. 

\- ... - Siyeon did not understand what to follow. Siyeon's hand was still held in SuA’s one hand, and a series of numbers were stored on her phone with one hand. After that, SuA show a smile to Siyeon's phone. 

\- If you want to meet again, you must know the number to meet, right? 

\- Ah ... yeah right. - Siyeon with a slightly blushing face at SuA's shining smile. The smile that has been making her stand up from that year until now. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Place the cup gently on the table after sipping a few sips, a beautiful girl sits in the office, pulls out a folder from her bag and pensively examines it. These are papers containing information and profiles about the people who were present at the explosion five years ago. Most of them are hired, go quickly through the profiles of some of the dead guys, and after checking one of them. She pulled out a piece of paper from that file, which was the only surviving name and everything about him was the most complete of the rest - Kim Doyoung. According to what his relatives and friends revealed, this guy is currently living in Japan and what profession is still unknown. She needed to find out this man, to get information from him about what happened that day, then find out the oligarch, and she will unjustly wash her dear friend. Although she is now unable to know where she is now, because of this respectable friendship, she has worked hard to become an investigative cop, able to undo all hidden truths that day. 

On the day SuA woke up she was very happy, expecting her to stand out to tell the whole thing. But it's unpredictable that SuA's head injury is heavier than Siyeon and she has forgotten all the past. So the only person who can accurately report, it is only Kim Doyoung. Dami determined to find this name. She couldn't let this stagnate for another minute. On the day Siyeon ran away, Yoohyeon also disappeared. Dami gradually guessed that the two of them had run to somewhere together. With Yoohyeon by her side, maybe Siyeon will be fine. It's been 5 years and Dami misses Siyeon. She wanted to meet her, she was heartbroken as a friend and couldn't do anything when Siyeon was blamed like that, so the determination to find the truth became more and more intense and powerful. 

\- It's time to eat, but you are still sitting here. - Looking up, Dami was surprised and smiled when she saw her lover, which is the daughter of Minister Kim - Lee Gahyeon.

\- Yes, let's go eat. 

\------------------------------------------ 

5 days have passed. After being discharged from the hospital, SuA went back to the hotel she booked and continued with her work. Because she was so worried about her health, Secretary Choi worked hard to do almost everything by herself, she just signed a few papers and sometimes went to the production site and checked the quality. There were times when she met Siyeon along with Director Byun. The three of them stopped to greet each other a few words and then turn the story around just about all work, that made SuA a bit sad because she didn't have the opportunity to talk more with Siyeon. In truth, she was puzzled and more and more confusing. SuA has not been able to fully understand what the mood that is currently in her these days. She only knew that after that meeting in the hospital backyard, she suddenly felt good to know someone was part of her forgotten past, and SuA becomes excited and happy every time she meets Siyeon. Although she didn't meet much, she didn't talk much, but Siyeon used to text her, from good morning to good night. Every day is the same. Don't know why, but thanks to those words, SuA can feel that she is excited and glowing. Maybe the reason was because no one cared about her that much yet. 

Sometimes she thinks and really wants to know what the relationship between her and Siyeon was in the past. Many times she wanted to call Siyeon to ask, but thought about it carefully. Tell herself that maybe she and Siyeon were close friends before, so there was such a way of addressing and caring. But the more time passed, the more SuA realized that it seemed to be more than that. Since when has her heart always been pounding when she met Siyeon and every night is always staring at her phone waiting for her goodnight message. At such times, SuA feels very nervous. These are not feelings of friendship. 

Maybe SuA likes Siyeon. She must admit that before accepting the position of director of the corporation, in the course of study, many people pursued her. Those are all handsome, talented, and thoughtful guys, but she didn't feel anything when she met them, or maybe this is the reason? 

"1 new message" 

The sudden ringing of the phone dispelled the wandering thoughts just now. Without opening it, SuA also knows who sent the message. She smiled and reached for the phone. 

"Good night, SuA." - Lee Siyeon. 

Stared at the words for a while, SuA wondered whether to call Siyeon or not. Perhaps there is no need to ask questions before, just find something to talk about. SuA wants to hear Siyeon's voice. Thinking hard and determined, SuA pressed the button to call Siyeon. 

"Hello" 

\- Siyeon. Are you free? Go for a walk with me. 

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. 

Siyeon and SuA walked along the path of the park together. A very peaceful evening, the breeze passes gently, bringing a warm and peaceful feeling. 

\- This is my first time going for a walk. - SuA spoke up. 

\- Yeah, you are still the same, lazy as a cat. - Siyeon enjoyed teasing the other. 

\- I don't know, but all of a sudden tonight I want to go for a walk with someone. - The brunette smiled, freely dismissing her teasing. 

\- Secretary Choi is right next to you. Why don't you ask her to come? 

\- Well ... was about to go to her room and I see your text. That's why. - SuA quickly quibbled. 

\- We used to go together like this. 

\- Going for a walk? 

\- Are not. Go home together. I usually bring you home first. 

\- Please tell the stories before. 

\- Come on. I don't want to tell. 

\- Why?. - SuA blushes and pouts, causing Siyeon to restrain a lot. She smiled at that lovely face. 

\- Better remembering it yourself. 

\- Who's say that?. You have to talk about the past before I can remember it. 

\- No, it is not. - Siyeon laughed. 

\- Aish. - SuA feels angry. 

\- This appearance is inversely proportional to the cold look when discussing business with director Byun. Are you really a director? 

\- Do you need to show the card? 

\- That is enough. I believe. - Siyeon smiled more brightly - Stop complaining. Is your life very happy right now? 

\- Part of it. I feel something very important that I have missed in the past, and I really want to find it. 

\- Over time we will find it only. 

SuA walked while looking at Siyeon thoughtfully. Her figure is really attractive, making her unable to take her eyes off. Heart still depends on the old way but throbbing, is she starting to love this person? 

\- Your hand is so cold. - Suddenly Siyeon grabbed SuA's hand, they are intertwined perfectly, the sudden action surprised SuA, but she did not leave it so that. This hand is ... really warm. 

The wind flew back and forth from time to time, making the warmth feel better. The space remained quiet since Siyeon's sudden and gentle action. Perhaps there was no topic to talk about between the two of them, since the meeting hadn't been long. SuA may also wants to say a lot of things, but are confused about what to say first. Things are slowly getting awkward. SuA suddenly stopped, because the other hands were still holding each other so that Siyeon was pulled back and couldn't move on. She looked back in surprise, now the two are facing each other instead of walking side by side like just now. SuA seems to direct her soul into those brown eyes. 

A distant gaze and a bit of a lost existence. She swirled deeply into Siyeon, trying to find in the space of those eyes a memory, something that might answer her troubled mood. Siyeon was surprised at first, but then was depended on SuA's actions. She realized that she had never seen such a close look at that angel's clear eyes like now, and there has never been such a peaceful distance between the two and the romantic scene like this. Because that incident happened right after that love was born, not yet developed. 

\- Our.... our relationship is not just friendship, right ?. - SuA speaks slowly word for word so that the person opposite can hear it clearly. Her voice was a bit apprehensive because she did not dare to confirm, but in the tone, it shows that SuA has a wish that is true. 

\- Why do you think that? - Siyeon also gently replied, with a gentle smile full of emotion, the smile she now reveals to only one person. 

\- Answer me first. - the voice changed to a begging sound. Siyeon felt her hand being squeezed harder. It seems that SuA is worried, because of too much pain in finding the forgotten past. 

\- When will you answer my question? I'll answer. 

\- But I asked first. 

\- ... If we continue to stand here ask and answer, we won't get anywhere. Let's move on. - Siyeon dodged, pulled SuA's hand. 

\- If Miss Lee answers, it will be the destination. - SuA is still trying. 

\- I really want to tell you how I feel right now, but what does it feel like to someone who has been forgotten by others? If you say it, it will be difficult to breathe. - Siyeon with her wandering eyes staring into the unknown space, gliding over everything in a non-specific way. Siyeon’s sad voice makes SuA feel guilty when she barks like that. 

\- Well then. Maybe I was in too much of a hurry to want to know about all that happened before. 

\- What's dissatisfied with the present or why you have to find the past to review? Many times think that is also good. But now, in a deep understanding, you should not remember what to do. 

\- Why do you keep saying that? Miss Lee is making me pissed off. 

\- Sorry. I won't mention anything about it. 

Night falls more and more. The temperature is also lower accordingly. SuA started to feel cold because the mist appeared. She crouched closer and closer to Siyeon, black eyes looking lovingly at the arm at the side, with the desire to hold it, will be warmer and bring a much more reassuring feeling. But the current situation made her shy about doing so. If she wants to say, there is nothing to say when the only topic that can be discussed is limited to mention. Want to look closely at each line on the other face, to be able to comprehend the feelings in his heart, but with this parallel situation, it is not possible. SuA sighed in boredom, all in her there was just a breathless peace and bleak when everything was too vague to show. Purpose of coming out here together just to help herself remember, but when she met Siyeon, it did not expect it to arise many other complications. 

\- What's wrong?. So bored?. - a series of SuA's thoughts like being penetrated by Siyeon. Looks like she doesn't care but really understands better than ever. The rare goofy appearance in the frozen director made Siyeon unable to help but laugh. 

\- Yes. Very boring. When you kept looking at everything around you, no matter whether I was by your side or not. - SuA said frankly. 

\- Sorry. Seeing that, but what you think I know it all. 

\- Just act like you know me very well. 

\- Just know that. 

\- Siyeon. - SuA suddenly called out the name seriously, causing the other person to look dumbly and wait for the next sentence. 

\- Want to hear something silly? 

\- ... 

\- Whenever I have nothing to do lately, I think idle. Not really idle, I thought about you, thought a lot, then unconsciously I took my pen to write your name on a nearby paper, without paper, I wrote on my wrist, a few times like that. . 

\- ... 

\- And before calling Miss Lee out here for a walk. I did the same once. - SuA shyly lifted the sleeve of her shirt, with Lee Siyeon’s name on her wrist that Siyeon was holding. Siyeon stopped and once again faced SuA. Looking at her wrist fondly, then she said softly 

\- There are things that are difficult to answer, so lean on it instead of looking for the answer. 

\- Know why? - Siyeon asked. Raise SuA’s other hand, and gently touch SuA’s blushing cheeks. The thumb smeared the smooth skin, making SuA motionless. Her heart was suddenly out of rhythm in a moment, maybe she could not be stubborn and act dumb and didn't understand. She is in love with Lee Siyeon. The distance is shortened, two lips met, breaking the cold of a foggy evening. The existence of a kiss is simply a gentle touch, the scene seems calmer, leaving a soft and murmuring space. 

\-------------------------------------------

In the Bar, Yoohyeon continued to immerse herself in the wine's yeast. Just curiously following Siyeon that she happened to witness that unhappy scene. All these days, ever since the day she offered to go somewhere else to run away, Siyeon got mad at her and there was no conversation between the two. The bitter gap that exists is already too far away. Now with one more segment appearing, Yoohyeon really couldn't understand herself as she kept stabbing into this pointless hope. Turns out what Siyeon said that day was about SuA. 

She met SuA, and the two of them continued their old relationship. Don't know why SuA is here, but why didn't she clarify all the facts of that year instead of looking for Siyeon first. So that Siyeon can freely live freely without fear of being arrested at any time. Everything is so confusing and confusing for her to have a headache like this. It's really not easy, Yoohyeon can no longer do things on her own terms anymore, there will be no future for her and Siyeon. She is feeling hopeless, painfully looking at the scar on the wrist. A thought lingered in Yoohyeon's cold and heavy head. She no longer wanted to exist. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Emptiness and loneliness radiated throughout the whole body when Siyeon first entered the house. So empty, Yoohyeon wasn't at home, although she runs a bar, but now she should have gone home, as usual. Sighs deeply. Siyeon feels sad about her situation and Yoohyeon right now. She must be drinking heavily there, every day in such a state of exhaustion. But there was nothing she could do about it. It is impossible to want to be with Yoohyeon as a friend. The ringing of text messages from the cell phone broke the silence and bored thoughts. 

"Good night, Siyeon" - My Lover. 

This is SuA's first text message to her since the two of them knew each other's numbers. This is probably the result of the kiss just now. After it happened, stillness reappeared in the air, Siyeon and SuA both didn't know what to say, leaving only different sobbing feelings and different idle thoughts, then Siyeon took her back to the hotel. Hope is being formed more and more, it is growing. Siyeon knew all that SuA was feeling, the memories clinging to her, faded away, and SuA will gradually remember it, it was only a matter of time. 

So what should Siyeon run away from instead of waiting for SuA to recover her memory. Siyeon determined to advise Yoohyeon not to worry too much and everything will be fine. A few days have passed, and she still has not seen any signs of herself in danger. Perhaps that woman named Sophie is far from appearing. 

Another bell rang. 

\- Hello. 

"Miss Lee. Come and pick up Yoohyeon. She got drunk and just lay flat on the table. We were very worried." 

\- OK. I'm right here. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Darkness entered the midnight phase, SuA lay in bed but squirmed, rolling from side to side, tossing and turning without sleeping. The continuing sighs that appeared revealed she was very flustered in some thoughts and was having trouble sleeping. She confirmed that the relationship between her and Siyeon was not really friendship before. Those gestures, those gazes, that emotion-filled voice, couldn't be considered normal. But how to recall it, SuA was really hustling and wanted to know right away, reaching for the phone to call the house number. 

The old woman's voice whispered softly. Mrs. Kim must be sleepy and seem annoyed when being bothered in the middle of the night. 

\- Omma. Here you are. 

"SuA? Why call at this hour, what's wrong with you? Too headache? Is it okay?" - Mrs. Kim panicked. 

\- Are not. Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something. 

"So what is it?" 

\- You know a girl named Lee Siyeon ?. 

"........." 

\- Omma, rep. - The silence on the other side made SuA hurry. 

"That person was accused of intent to kill you." 

End of chapter 13.

Chapter 13. 

Siyeon and SuA walked along the path of the park together. A very peaceful evening, the breeze passes gently, bringing a warm and peaceful feeling. 

\- This is my first time going for a walk. - SuA spoke up. 

\- Yeah, you are still the same, lazy as a cat. - Siyeon enjoyed teasing the other. 

\- I don't know, but all of a sudden tonight I want to go for a walk with someone. - The brunette smiled, freely dismissing her teasing. 

\- Secretary Choi is right next to you. Why don't you ask her to come? 

\- Well ... was about to go to her room and I see your text. That's why. - SuA quickly quibbled. 

\- We used to go together like this. 

\- Going for a walk? 

\- Are not. Go home together. I usually bring you home first. 

\- Please tell the stories before. 

\- Come on. I don't want to tell. 

\- Why?. - SuA blushes and pouts, causing Siyeon to restrain a lot. She smiled at that lovely face. 

\- Better remembering it yourself. 

\- Who's say that?. You have to talk about the past before I can remember it. 

\- No, it is not. - Siyeon laughed. 

\- Aish. - SuA feels angry. 

\- This appearance is inversely proportional to the cold look when discussing business with director Byun. Are you really a director? 

\- Do you need to show the card? 

\- That is enough. I believe. - Siyeon smiled more brightly - Stop complaining. Is your life very happy right now? 

\- Part of it. I feel something very important that I have missed in the past, and I really want to find it. 

\- Over time we will find it only. 

SuA walked while looking at Siyeon thoughtfully. Her figure is really attractive, making her unable to take her eyes off. Heart still depends on the old way but throbbing, is she starting to love this person? 

\- Your hand is so cold. - Suddenly Siyeon grabbed SuA's hand, they are intertwined perfectly, the sudden action surprised SuA, but she did not leave it so that. This hand is ... really warm. 

The wind flew back and forth from time to time, making the warmth feel better. The space remained quiet since Siyeon's sudden and gentle action. Perhaps there was no topic to talk about between the two of them, since the meeting hadn't been long. SuA may also wants to say a lot of things, but are confused about what to say first. Things are slowly getting awkward. SuA suddenly stopped, because the other hands were still holding each other so that Siyeon was pulled back and couldn't move on. She looked back in surprise, now the two are facing each other instead of walking side by side like just now. SuA seems to direct her soul into those brown eyes. 

A distant gaze and a bit of a lost existence. She swirled deeply into Siyeon, trying to find in the space of those eyes a memory, something that might answer her troubled mood. Siyeon was surprised at first, but then was depended on SuA's actions. She realized that she had never seen such a close look at that angel's clear eyes like now, and there has never been such a peaceful distance between the two and the romantic scene like this. Because that incident happened right after that love was born, not yet developed. 

\- Our.... our relationship is not just friendship, right ?. - SuA speaks slowly word for word so that the person opposite can hear it clearly. Her voice was a bit apprehensive because she did not dare to confirm, but in the tone, it shows that SuA has a wish that is true. 

\- Why do you think that? - Siyeon also gently replied, with a gentle smile full of emotion, the smile she now reveals to only one person. 

\- Answer me first. - the voice changed to a begging sound. Siyeon felt her hand being squeezed harder. It seems that SuA is worried, because of too much pain in finding the forgotten past. 

\- When will you answer my question? I'll answer. 

\- But I asked first. 

\- ... If we continue to stand here ask and answer, we won't get anywhere. Let's move on. - Siyeon dodged, pulled SuA's hand. 

\- If Miss Lee answers, it will be the destination. - SuA is still trying. 

\- I really want to tell you how I feel right now, but what does it feel like to someone who has been forgotten by others? If you say it, it will be difficult to breathe. - Siyeon with her wandering eyes staring into the unknown space, gliding over everything in a non-specific way. Siyeon’s sad voice makes SuA feel guilty when she barks like that. 

\- Well then. Maybe I was in too much of a hurry to want to know about all that happened before. 

\- What's dissatisfied with the present or why you have to find the past to review? Many times think that is also good. But now, in a deep understanding, you should not remember what to do. 

\- Why do you keep saying that? Miss Lee is making me pissed off. 

\- Sorry. I won't mention anything about it. 

Night falls more and more. The temperature is also lower accordingly. SuA started to feel cold because the mist appeared. She crouched closer and closer to Siyeon, black eyes looking lovingly at the arm at the side, with the desire to hold it, will be warmer and bring a much more reassuring feeling. But the current situation made her shy about doing so. If she wants to say, there is nothing to say when the only topic that can be discussed is limited to mention. Want to look closely at each line on the other face, to be able to comprehend the feelings in his heart, but with this parallel situation, it is not possible. SuA sighed in boredom, all in her there was just a breathless peace and bleak when everything was too vague to show. Purpose of coming out here together just to help herself remember, but when she met Siyeon, it did not expect it to arise many other complications. 

\- What's wrong?. So bored?. - a series of SuA's thoughts like being penetrated by Siyeon. Looks like she doesn't care but really understands better than ever. The rare goofy appearance in the frozen director made Siyeon unable to help but laugh. 

\- Yes. Very boring. When you kept looking at everything around you, no matter whether I was by your side or not. - SuA said frankly. 

\- Sorry. Seeing that, but what you think I know it all. 

\- Just act like you know me very well. 

\- Just know that. 

\- Siyeon. - SuA suddenly called out the name seriously, causing the other person to look dumbly and wait for the next sentence. 

\- Want to hear something silly? 

\- ... 

\- Whenever I have nothing to do lately, I think idle. Not really idle, I thought about you, thought a lot, then unconsciously I took my pen to write your name on a nearby paper, without paper, I wrote on my wrist, a few times like that. . 

\- ... 

\- And before calling Miss Lee out here for a walk. I did the same once. - SuA shyly lifted the sleeve of her shirt, with Lee Siyeon’s name on her wrist that Siyeon was holding. Siyeon stopped and once again faced SuA. Looking at her wrist fondly, then she said softly 

\- There are things that are difficult to answer, so lean on it instead of looking for the answer. 

\- Know why? - Siyeon asked. Raise SuA’s other hand, and gently touch SuA’s blushing cheeks. The thumb smeared the smooth skin, making SuA motionless. Her heart was suddenly out of rhythm in a moment, maybe she could not be stubborn and act dumb and didn't understand. She is in love with Lee Siyeon. The distance is shortened, two lips met, breaking the cold of a foggy evening. The existence of a kiss is simply a gentle touch, the scene seems calmer, leaving a soft and murmuring space. 

\-------------------------------------------

In the Bar, Yoohyeon continued to immerse herself in the wine's yeast. Just curiously following Siyeon that she happened to witness that unhappy scene. All these days, ever since the day she offered to go somewhere else to run away, Siyeon got mad at her and there was no conversation between the two. The bitter gap that exists is already too far away. Now with one more segment appearing, Yoohyeon really couldn't understand herself as she kept stabbing into this pointless hope. Turns out what Siyeon said that day was about SuA. 

She met SuA, and the two of them continued their old relationship. Don't know why SuA is here, but why didn't she clarify all the facts of that year instead of looking for Siyeon first. So that Siyeon can freely live freely without fear of being arrested at any time. Everything is so confusing and confusing for her to have a headache like this. It's really not easy, Yoohyeon can no longer do things on her own terms anymore, there will be no future for her and Siyeon. She is feeling hopeless, painfully looking at the scar on the wrist. A thought lingered in Yoohyeon's cold and heavy head. She no longer wanted to exist. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Emptiness and loneliness radiated throughout the whole body when Siyeon first entered the house. So empty, Yoohyeon wasn't at home, although she runs a bar, but now she should have gone home, as usual. Sighs deeply. Siyeon feels sad about her situation and Yoohyeon right now. She must be drinking heavily there, every day in such a state of exhaustion. But there was nothing she could do about it. It is impossible to want to be with Yoohyeon as a friend. The ringing of text messages from the cell phone broke the silence and bored thoughts. 

"Good night, Siyeon" - My Lover. 

This is SuA's first text message to her since the two of them knew each other's numbers. This is probably the result of the kiss just now. After it happened, stillness reappeared in the air, Siyeon and SuA both didn't know what to say, leaving only different sobbing feelings and different idle thoughts, then Siyeon took her back to the hotel. Hope is being formed more and more, it is growing. Siyeon knew all that SuA was feeling, the memories clinging to her, faded away, and SuA will gradually remember it, it was only a matter of time. 

So what should Siyeon run away from instead of waiting for SuA to recover her memory. Siyeon determined to advise Yoohyeon not to worry too much and everything will be fine. A few days have passed, and she still has not seen any signs of herself in danger. Perhaps that woman named Sophie is far from appearing. 

Another bell rang. 

\- Hello. 

"Miss Lee. Come and pick up Yoohyeon. She got drunk and just lay flat on the table. We were very worried." 

\- OK. I'm right here. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Darkness entered the midnight phase, SuA lay in bed but squirmed, rolling from side to side, tossing and turning without sleeping. The continuing sighs that appeared revealed she was very flustered in some thoughts and was having trouble sleeping. She confirmed that the relationship between her and Siyeon was not really friendship before. Those gestures, those gazes, that emotion-filled voice, couldn't be considered normal. But how to recall it, SuA was really hustling and wanted to know right away, reaching for the phone to call the house number. 

The old woman's voice whispered softly. Mrs. Kim must be sleepy and seem annoyed when being bothered in the middle of the night. 

\- Omma. Here you are. 

"SuA? Why call at this hour, what's wrong with you? Too headache? Is it okay?" - Mrs. Kim panicked. 

\- Are not. Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something. 

"So what is it?" 

\- You know a girl named Lee Siyeon ?. 

"........." 

\- Omma, rep. - The silence on the other side made SuA hurry. 

"That person was accused of intent to kill you." 

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

"That person was accused of intent to kill you." 

\- .... "But ..... Titus" - Mrs. Kim has not been able to continue with the sentence and was accidentally hung up by SuA. Unable to understand, hearing that SuA did not want to continue listening and pressed the button to end the call immediately. She was afraid that she would have to hear something more that made it difficult for her to breathe. Body and soul became more sudden than ever. 

The phone slowly fell from the hand and landed lightly on the bed sheet. A series of words, gestures, actions that just happened recently, while the two of them were walking, appeared like a film in SuA's head, makes her headache in inner contradiction. That kiss is still there, lingering on these full lips. Why is the truth so hard to overturn all such unforgettable emotions? Gently touch her lips and try to feel it once more. SuA unconsciously shook her head slightly, she didn't believe it, calling her stubborn is fine, but she couldn't believe it. 

\-------------------------------------- 

In a dusty room, the only light remaining was that of a lamp with weak power hanging in the center. A rectangular table was placed directly below, with two chairs facing each other. With her ability, it was not difficult for Dami to find Kim Doyoung, she investigated the places he used to go in Japan and the bar Odd was one of them. It took a few minutes of ambush, chase, and now Kim Doyoung was sitting in front of her with a face as angry as a ferocious wildfire that nothing could quench. 

\- What do you want? 

\- It is not allowed to talk to the police in such a harsh tone. - Dami whose face looks like she's teaching philosophy and the attitude shown in the sentence cannot be underestimated. 

\- You were present at the abandoned house in Gangnam, where a kidnapping and fire happened. Right?. 

\- What proof do you have? 

\- If I pull everything out, you won't have a chance to argue and apologize. 

\- .... 

\- How much did he give you? Or controlling you something that made you shut up all these years? I will protect you if you confess everything. 

\- .... 

\- What's hard to think about? I am the type of person who cannot stand the indiscretion, one is that you confesses the other, two is that you will return to Korea and go to prison immediately. 

\- Are you sure? 

\- I can take my life out to assure you. 

\- That is a girl. Foreigner. I don't know her full name, just know everyone called her Sophie. - Silent for a long time, Kim Doyoung answered. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Next morning, prepare the necessary items or bring them with her, put them all in your bag, and mark a few lines of chalk on her face. After being satisfied, Siyeon walked out of the room ready to go to the company. Walking through Yoohyeon's room, she stopped short for a few seconds, slightly crack the room open so as not to shake the sleeping person in it. Siyeon glanced at Yoohyeon, the warm towel still on her forehead and she was still sleeping soundly. Peace of mind, she went out of the house. ............................................. 

While working, Siyeon wandered about last night. She kept hoping that maybe thanks to that goodnight text, she would have good morning greetings. But the truth is not heartbreaking, gazing intently at the cell phone that had been silent since morning on the table and sighed. A flood of disappointment kept clinging to Siyeon, making it difficult for her to concentrate on work, she wants to meet SuA. 

"Cup cup." - the sound of knocking on the table startled Siyeon slightly and noticed. She realized it was her director. 

\- Yes. 

\- What's so dull? Didn't Secretary Lee go jogging in the park today? I went there looking for you. - Baekhyun smiled. 

\- Really? - Siyeon was surprised when the guy in front of her cares very much about her. - I had a job yesterday, so I slept late and couldn't get up early to exercise. Sorry director much. 

\- There's nothing to apologize about. It's because I voluntarily came to find it. I did not expect to see Secretary Lee, but I happened to meet the director of RS. Do you remember her? 

\- Yes. Of course I must remember the important partners of our company. This morning you met her at the park? 

\- Yes. I saw her walking there, seeming so carefree about her surroundings. I have to call a few times to hear it. We sit together to talk. Suddenly she asked a lot about Secretary Lee. 

\- Ask about me? 

\- How about Secretary Lee entered the company? How is the personality? What are the possibilities ?. What have you done in Korea before? I don't know what the meaning is, but director RS seems to be very interested in Secretary Lee. And I felt strange, so I wanted to ask and tell the story to you. - Baekhyun shrugged. 

\- We met in Korea before. It's a long story and nothing to worry about, Director Byun. - Siyeon smiled. 

\- Yes, ok. 

\-------------------------------------------------

While walking, Dami looked around to find a row of coffee to stop and relax to clear her mind. She had a headache about everything these days. 

The phone rang

\- Hi baby! What are you doing? - Cheerfully picked up the phone when she saw the caller's name. Dami spoke up in a high voice. 

"Have you eaten yet?" 

\- Just eat a little. Right now, I’m on the street looking for some coffee to sit on. 

"The food over there doesn't suit or why do you eat a little? Must take care of your health" 

\- Yes, you said I have to listen ............. Ah - having a happy talk Dami suddenly stabs a girl because she didn't notice. She hastily removed the device from her ear and helped her pick up the papers that had fallen to the ground. 

\- Sorry. Are you okay ?. - Dami tried to look at that hurried face. 

\- Okay I'm fine. - The blonde looked up at the opposite person. And .... 

\- Dami! 

\- Siyeon!. 

Overjoyed Dami put everything down and hugged Siyeon. Finally she was able to see Siyeon again. Siyeon couldn't hide her joy, hugging Dami back. 

................................................. 

In a cafe. 

\- Have you been here for 5 years? And work in a company ?. - Dami fondly watched Siyeon slowly sipping her coffee in peace. 

-Yes, how are you doing, Dami? - Siyeon asked back with a smile. 

\- Talk about you first. How did you escape here, with whom? Is it Yoohyeon ?. - Dami stared at Siyeon with a serious face, making Siyeon surprised. She just smiled and replied back. 

\- Yeah that's right. Yoohyeon helped me run to this side to live. At that time I was really confused and did not know what to do with just two empty hands, and Yoohyeon asked me to go to Japan with her. 

\- Is life okay? 

\- Yes, It's fine, it's just that I still can't roam freely. 5 years passed and I just went around places near home and near company. The way of daily life has only one. 

\- What I asked includes your mentality as well. Are you really comfortable and happy with it? 

\- ..... - The smile like morning suddenly fades. Siyeon thoughtfully couldn't answer anymore, because the answer was too clear. Dami always understands what she is feeling and thinking. 

\- Since you disappeared I have been very sad and worried about you a lot. Handong becomes depressed, losing all of her flexibility. We can't talk to each other when we face. It was like being on the edge of a cliff and becoming wobbly. And now I'm a policeman. 

\- Cop? - Siyeon was very surprised. Having been close and befriended Dami for many years and she never knew her dream was to become a cop. 

\- It is true that everyone who hears this revelation will be very surprised. Because I don't want to do this job. But it's all for you, my friend. 

\- ..... - Siyeon blinked, emotionally speechless. She is fortunate to have such a good friend. 

\- And the fact that I'm here is also for you Siyeon. I have found a witness who can testify to help you get away with it. 

\- ..... - Siyeon sat upright, waiting for Dami to continue. 

\- His name is Kim Doyoung. After that fire he was the only one who survived and revealed his identity, while the others did not know, disappeared like smoke. And after an investigation, I learned that he ran over here to live, when he took a capital from the oligarchs to shut up and existed in silence. 

\- I know who the oligarchs are? - Siyeon spoke up. 

\- You know? 

\- Her name is Sophie. 

\- Correct. How do you know? 

\- Yoohyeon told me. 

\- Yoohyeon knows? Why does Yoohyeon know? 

\- Ah that .... - Siyeon hesitated thinking. - Because at that time I was only thinking about finding the real criminal, so I didn't care why she knew. 

\- Worth to suspect. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- Nothing. - Dami quickly shook her head. - SuA has awoken. 

\- And lost all of her memory. I know. 

\- It seems that although it is a leisurely life, you still have a good grasp. - Dami smiled. 

\- Because I met SuA here. She is a director of a corporation that will have a partnership with the company I am working in. 

\- Did you two meet? SuA's reaction like? 

\- Basically just the reaction of a person who is forgotten and strange when meeting an unfamiliar person. But after a few encounters she began to have confusing feelings and thoughts. I believe there will be a day when SuA remembers me. 

\- ...... 

\- I revealed to her that Lee Siyeon is someone who used to know SuA in the past and wished she could remember. 

\- Are you puzzling SuA? - Dami laughed. 

\- Better than saying it all. She will never believe that. 

\- What is the relationship between the two now? 

\- Just friends. 

\- Siyeon. - Suddenly Dami called out after hesitating for a while. 

\- What? 

\- You know the face of that person named Sophie? 

\- Are not other than the name Yoohyeon gave me, I don't know anything about her. Having a head injury made me forget everything before. 

\- I know a very good teacher. By some tricks, maybe you will remember? 

\- But even if I remember it, it won't help. I'm being convicted, who will listen to me? If you want to know her face, just ask Yoohyeon. She probably met Sophie before. 

\- Don't you find it strange? When Yoohyeon knew this. Even the police and the inspector went through a lot of research but she was still not shown, and it was normal people like Yoohyeon who knew. 

\- It is so strange. But I can't have any doubtful thoughts. 

\- Maybe Yoohyeon and Sophie know each other - Dami surmised, but her eyes gave off an extremely certain look. 

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. 

The loud and tumbling music made one have to have strong ears to bear it, one round around the bar was full of gatherings of five, drinking and dancing together. They screamed loudly with great joy. The whole scene is no different than a crazy and crazy party. Look at the mess and headache in front of her. SuA ignored everything and immersed herself in a small corner. Thoughtfully drinking alone to forget the sadness. Her mood for tonight was so different from last night, putting her eyes on the whole scene without being specific, trying to stare at something to keep her mind clear, but with all the riot going on, SuA can't. She wanted to shake off all confused and headache thoughts about Siyeon immediately. 

"2 new messages" 

"Where is the director? Right then, go back to the room early." - Secretary Choi. 

"Good night, SuA." - Lee Siyeon. 

Looking at those words, she smiled bitterly. Now, SuA doesn't understand what's going on. Who can explain it to her? It felt like being caught in a thick mass of silk around that couldn't escape. No matter in any space. Quiet when being alone in a hotel room or noisy while here, it is the same and SuA has not stopped thinking, the more she thinks, the more she is nowhere, but she keeps falling into dreams. That lake, now taking out the mirror to look at her face, SuA is not sure there will be no more wrinkles because of thinking too much. It seemed that her appearance contradicted this whole scene, no one would notice. But it especially caught the eye of a person. 

"Kim SuA is still alive?" 

\--------------------------------------- 

\- Secretary Lee. Not back home yet? - Baekhyun asked surprised when it was almost late and Siyeon was still sitting there drafting. 

\- Here. Now I am finished. 

\- It's very dark. Let's go home. 

..................................................... 

Drive her black Porche car at night, at a glance the scenery on the outside is only a few bars still active and the other stores are about to close their doors. The gaze that had just stopped on the road ahead had to return to the place she just passed. A drunken limp caught Siyeon's attention and made her sure, unmistakable. That is SuA. 

.................................................. 

\- SuA. Why are you wandering here at night? - Stop the car and run after her. Take the hand that is letting go and letting out the cold, Siyeon asked while looking at SuA worriedly. 

\- Oh. Siyeon? - SuA turned around and recognized the acquaintance, smiled distractedly, tilted her head to ask Siyeon back. 

\- Go. I take you home. - Siyeon was a bit annoyed, pulling SuA towards her car. 

\- I don't want to go back yet. - struggling and pulling away from the other hand. SuA is no longer happy, but becomes sadder than ever. 

\- SuA ... 

\- Don't call me that. 

\- ..... 

\- Who are you? Say. Who is Lee Siyeon ?. Who is this SuA's forgotten past. Stop taking action to mislead. I know who you are. But I don't know why your image keeps on sticking to me. I don't know why I kept leaning towards someone who did so harm to me. Who are you after all? 

\- .... - Siyeon brought a sad look into SuA. Trying to understand everything she's saying. The figure of the person in front of her gave her excruciating pain. 

\- Why not answer?. I kept hoping for an explanation that contradicts what I know, but why do you keep silent? Or is it true? 

\- No, it is not. - Siyeon softly replied. 

\- Who should I listen to. - SuA smiled bitterly. Saying nothing more, silently turned and walked on. 

\- Between us is love. - Not a few steps, SuA was forced to stop when she heard a voice coming from behind. 

\- We used to love each other. 

\- ..... 

\- We used to love each other. - with teary eyes, Siyeon about to shed tears, once again letting SuA hear it. She continued 

\- And still is now. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Mrs. Kim sat somberly on the sofa her mind was lying somewhere else. Her eyes kept glaring at the TV screen and completely out of sync with what was coming. 

\- Ms.Kim - JiU called lightly. Since coming back to Korea, JiU has been living with the Kim family, to take care of SuA, they consider each other like family 

\- JiU. Not sleeping yet? - Suddenly awakened in vague thoughts. Mrs. Kim a little startled to ask the girl. 

\- I don't want to sleep. Ms. Kim, what are you thinking? 

\- Just a few things about SuA. - softly let out a sigh in fatigue. 

\- What's wrong? 

\- Last night she suddenly called me to ask about a person named Lee Siyeon. 

\- How does she know? - JiU was surprised. 

\- Do not know. Looks like she met Siyeon in Japan, or happened to meet someone and hear about it. But that's not the point. 

\- So what is it? 

\- Should have answered it the first sentence is different. I accidentally told her that it was the one who intentionally murdered her 5 years ago. 

\- How to react? - JiU was more surprised. 

\- She said nothing. I was about to continue to make it clearer but she hung up already, did not make it in time. The next morning I called back to talk, but she turned off the phone. 

\- So SuA is misunderstanding. If SuA met Lee Siyeon, it would turn out. - JiU is worried. 

\- I knows. Maybe wait a few more days and call back later. I contacted Secretary Choi, she said SuA is fine, probably okay. 

\- I hope so. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The sudden thunder rang out, disturbing the whole scene, then it suddenly poured down a shower, the noise drowned out all voices and all vibrations. The cold water drenched the ground, Siyeon and SuA were still standing there, about 3 feet apart. They haven't been able to say any more words to each other since Siyeon revealed her past feelings. SuA looked at the opposite person with an unbelievable look in surprise. The body gradually became trembling as heavy droplets of water continued to pour down nonstop. The rain is getting thicker and thicker. 

\- Let's get in the car. - Siyeon approached and grabbed the frozen hand, pull the SuA towards your car. 

........................................................ 

The Porsche was still parked there with no sign of movement. Once inside the car, the air was frightfully quiet in contrast to the harsh, chaotic and cumbersome weather outside. The mind now seemed to have received a dizzying blow. SuA continued to be silent without saying anything, she simply sat in it bleakly and directed her sad eyes forward, where the rain was torturing the scene. 

\- It's a long story and I really don't want to tell it at all. It seems ridiculous, but please believe me. Okay? - Siyeon said, smashing the silence, asked softly. 

\- I have a headache. - contemplating for a long time, SuA leaned back strongly. Close your eyes, her face slightly contorted from the recurring headache. 

\- I'll take you home, then the car started to leave. 

....................................................... 

On the way for a while Siyeon turned to look at what SuA was like. It seems that she is not sleeping, just closing her eyes to cope with the headache, her face is very upset, made even more nervousness in Siyeon. 

\- Does it hurt? Go to the hospital. - Stretching her arm to the side, lightly touching SuA's head, the touch with the hair tips that were wet from the sudden rain made Siyeon feel the pain of SuA. She asked in a loving and considerate voice. 

\- Go back to the hotel and I will take medicine. Because just now I have been drinking. - SuA opened her eyes to answer. 

\- Why drink alcohol? Very bad. - Siyeon panicked. 

\- There are some things that need to be thought about, so drink them to be less thoughtful. - SuA took Siyeon's hand and dropped her face, her indifferent face and acting like refusing the intimacy made Siyeon down. 

\- What's going on? - Siyeon asked shyly. Hoping that there will be an answer, with the attitude of SuA now, she flinched. 

\- No problem. - SuA closes her eyes again, her relaxed face wants to rest and doesn't seem to want to continue talking. 

\- Yes, sleep to relieve pain. - infusing gloomy warmth to that cold hand with the fist. All of Siyeon's gentle gestures made SuA unable to shake off her vibrations, and stopped letting go. ............................................ 

The car parked at the hotel as directed by SuA. Siyeon brought SuA up to the room, she casually grabbed her hand and pulled her away with a blank face, the other was a bit stunned with her urgency but there was no objection. Get inside the room.

.......................................... 

\- Is the director okay? Where did you go? - Yujin worriedly glanced at SuA with nothing more panicking eyes. Her job is to take care of this person, whatever her fate, what should Yujin do? Their relationship does not seem to stop at the level of secretary and director, but rather nannies and people in need of care. 

\- I'm okay. A little headache. - SuA put several pills in the mouth and drink with water, then looked at the two people standing there with their faces as if nothing had happened. Which is true for her, nothing serious. 

\- Secretary Choi, I'm fine, you go back to your room 

\- Ah yes, thank you Miss Lee for bringing Ms. Kim back for me. - Yujin turned to Siyeon. 

\- Nothing. - Siyeon smiled. 

\- The rain is still pouring heavily. Can you go home? Or I rent you a room here, then tomorrow morning Miss Lee will be fine. 

\- No need to disturb you. I can go home. 

\- Okay, then I would like to go back to my room first. 

\- Goodbye. 

................................................ 

"Clack" - the door was closed leaving the space of stillness recurring. The two of them were wandering around like that without saying a word. Each person pursues a particular thought. 

\- Why are you just standing there? - SuA suddenly asked.

Siyeon escaped all thoughts and returned to this dimension, gently walk over to the bed and sit next to SuA. 

\- I believe. - SuA continued. 

\- .... - Siyeon in surprise turned her gaze. 

\- I believe what you said, about our relationship before. 

\- So that. - Siyeon smiled. 

\- So what is everything? How long is it? I will be patient to listen to it all. 

\- Both of us had head injuries that day, so I can't remember exactly. Someone shot you, and blamed me for all the blame. 

\- Who is?. 

\- Her name is Sophie. 

End chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. 

The rain seemed to last all night, but it stopped, and until now it was silent. The night was quiet, the cold space outside exuded a surprisingly quiet expression. 

\- You should go to sleep. We will meet again later. - Siyeon said softly and tried to stand up. 

"Pinch" - SuA quickly stopped Siyeon's hand. The action unconsciously made her awkward, swirling around and her head still thinking of a reason to keep the other person from. 

\- SuA. - Siyeon looked bewildered. 

\- Don’t go. At night I often have a headache and I am afraid to be alone now. 

\- Then go to sleep. I will be here. 

\- Really?. - SuA changes color, her eyes become sparkling. 

\- Yes, why not? - Siyeon smiled. 

........................................................ 

SuA took a shower and climbed into bed wearing her pajamas. She also gave Siyeon a set for her to change. Because both were wet, and now one lying on the bed and one sitting in the chair, SuA felt shy, said 

\- Come up here and lie down. 

\- Maybe - Siyeon asked with a half smile. 

\- Yes, why not? - SuA smiled back shyly. Although the size of the bed is quite large and each person is lying on one side, SuA can still feel the warmth of the other person stroking her body. This scene made her want to get closer and when she couldn't do this, she would lose sleep again. 

Then the status quo of SuA is really like that. With her back to Siyeon, questions were lingering in her mind, wanting to know if Siyeon was asleep, but didn't dare to move. This was her room and yet she fell down passively. 

\- What's wrong? Trouble sleeping? - Observe the back plate rising and falling with a long stumble, Siyeon asked. SuA hurriedly turned around to face Siyeon. Saying nothing, just stare at her for a long time. Those other eyes had such a deep attraction, she had completely collapsed when she was lost in it. 

\- SuA. - Siyeon spoke up again. 

\- Don't. Just stay like this for a while. 

\--------------------------------------- 

A crowd of people with inhumane murderous faces collapsed and tortured a young man. The space exists only the resounding echoes of the screams, the impact of the strong contact between the stick and the body. 

\- What did you tell that investigator? - Sophie asked Kim Doyoung, who was on her knees unable to lift her body and needed the help of the other subordinates. 

\- I didn't say anything. 

\- You think through all these years I will not pay attention to anymore? You are always silently watched, do not know? I know you got caught up to her and stayed there all day, and there's no way she'd let you go. Say, what did you testify? - Sophie said sharply. 

\- I just gave your name, but nothing more. - Kim Doyoung shook his head furiously, his face very panicked. 

\- The name is also a problem. 

Sophie shot Doyoung

\---------------------------------------------- 

A rushing wind made the trees rustle, the clear scenery outside was gradually regaining its inherent noise, and in the room the exact opposite of out there. Siyeon and SuA were still like parallel lines, motionless and pensive looking at each other, not saying anything. The vague feelings that had existed from these days were showing up, the heart sobbed from sobbing to definitive clarity. A fanciful sound suddenly flooded her mind as the image of the girl in front was still visible in the eyes. 

"Ah ... Be careful about it." 

"Thank you." 

"I'm cold, heartless, emotionless." 

"Slowly it will be different. There are a lot of people who want to be friends with you. Like me." 

"Never do that again. Is it okay?" 

"Sorry .... For making you cry." 

"Ah ... nothing. We are friends" 

"But not for me." 

\- SuA - Siyeon's soft voice makes SuA wake up in chaos and confused thoughts. Shove in closer, reaching out to caress Siyeon's cheek. SuA looked at every line on that face and took a deep note, the more she looked at Siyeon, the more she wanted to find her memories. She sensed what Siyeon said was right. 

\- We ... used to love each other? 

\- ...... Right. - Siyeon smiled gently. 

\- ...... Indeed. - SuA earnestly let go. Slowly move the rest of the body to the other bed, shorten the distance between the two faces, until the breath merges and gently runs through each person's skin. 

A deep kiss appeared. It's also full of surprises and emotions like last night's kiss. But this time it was SuA taking the initiative first. Something surged up like an electric current flowing through the body, making all vibrations manifest. The mind still resounded with those familiar voices that could not be remembered. She realized it was her and Siyeon's memories.

Siyeon pushed the kiss deeper. She raised her head and walked towards SuA, slowly moving and now her face is floating above SuA. The kiss continued, it was light, earnest and full of love. The warmth manifested as Siyeon boldly held her tongue out to wait for SuA's permission. And it doesn't take long, the tangled tongues together with the rich love song reveal the fluctuations in the heart. A first real kiss between two people. A gentle, romantic kiss without being bold, slow but not quick. 

A tear fell on SuA's beautiful face, making her surprised. Is Siyeon crying ?. Siyeon moved to end the kiss after it appeared nagging. With sparkling eyes looking at SuA, she said chokily 

\- You ... remember all of them? 

SuA with nothing sadder than directed at Siyeon. She did not answer, because she did not dare to speak the painful truth, she did not want to answer that question. 

\- Late. Let's sleep. - As if she fully understands SuA's mood when swirling into those clear brown eyes. Siyeon quickly returned to her position and covered a higher blanket, turned her back on SuA and slept, sweet space became suffocating. 

SuA stared at the ceiling, thinking wildly, she felt pain when she could not imagine anything. Siyeon closed her eyes tightly to put herself into a dreamy sleep. But not no matter how hard she tried, being with SuA now, her condition is not better than when she was alone for many years. Suddenly a warm embrace wrapped around her body. Then more and more tightened, as if she wanted to hug Siyeon’s waist, Siyeon felt SuA's breath falling behind, and her whispering voice, as an apology 

\- Sorry. 

\- Sorry about what. - Siyeon also gently replied. 

\- I just feel guilty. 

\- There is plenty of time. Do not worry. 

\- Yes - Arms wavered, fluttering in Siyeon's abdomen with every sentence. 

\------------------------------------- 

Staring at the television screen that is playing a comedy seems to hate it. For a while Yoohyeon glanced at the clock on the wall. It's been the night and Siyeon hasn't come home yet, nor has a notification call, wwhile she is sick like this. Has the situation between the two of them already come to an end? Sit with pillows on the sofa. The image is very lonely, Yoohyeon still displays those eyes of extreme suffering in a hopeless space in front of her. The body is anxious and anxious. What do they need to do. A small wish is to be by her side, see her every day and be disapproved. Being far away is even further away when SuA reappears. Despair covers the mood, the already formed indiscretion is now growing and there is a danger of driving the mind into foolish actions. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

The dim light enveloped the space, and then became clearer and more prominent. Everything is exactly as it was, incredibly peaceful. Siyeon and SuA remained in that posture on the bed, with SuA's hug. Her bracelet had been placed on the slender waist all night without leaving. Perhaps it is because of this closeness that SuA slept very well last night, feeling that there was a strong, fusing emotional connection between the two of them. Knowing that the other person had awakened, Siyeon dared to gently stir her body, she opened her eyes for a long time but each of SuA's breaths on her back made her blindly empty, she just lay still and felt it. SuA sees the waver, gently let go, smiling begins with a greeting 

\- Good morning, Siyeon. 

Siyeon turned around and looked at SuA thoughtfully. The greeting she had been wanting since yesterday, was now heard from that pretty little mouth, not a message. She is happy. This is the first time the two have been this close. Everything is really unbelievable. 

\- Good morning, SuA. 

The peaceful and contented faces combine, creating a wonderful morning. Siyeon and SuA merely lay opposite each other looking like that for a while. Until there was a knock on Yujin's door. ................................................. 

Yujin entered the room completely, standing like the tree when she saw the scene in front of her, Siyeon opened the door with her pajamas that seemed to belong to SuA, and her director was still lying on the bed with her pajamas. the same, similar. 

\- Siyeon-sshi. Didn't you go home yesterday? 

\- Ah .... - Siyeon was stubbornly looking for an explanation. 

\- I had a headache and told her to stay here to take care. - SuA said casually, her face blank. 

\- So the director and Miss Lee lie ... - Yujin innocently became stunned. 

\- Shared bed. It's okay? - SuA got up and went to the bathroom. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

About two or three police cars with a buzzing whistle combined with the swaying light on the roof. Pausing in front of a house, they ran inside quickly, and found a dead body, as the owner of the house, the victim is dead. Due to being shot in the abdomen and bleeding too much. 

\- A Korean, named Kim Doyoung. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

The doorbell rang, waking up Yoohyeon, who was sleeping on the sofa. Waiting for Siyeon overnight and she fell asleep in the living room. Sluggishly stood up in fatigue, dragging her steps to the door wondering who was coming at this hour. If it was Siyeon, then she would have gone into the house. Opening the door and the figure of the girl in front of her, Yoohyeon was very surprised and somewhat frightened. It seems that she only knows where she works, but unexpectedly the whole house of the two that she goes to. Her lips trembled and called out 

\- Sophie. 

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. 

The air all day was washed clean by the heavy rain last night. Leave the space clear, bright and fresh. Siyeon felt the scene seem claustrophobic, she hurriedly excused herself from both SuA and Yujin and walked away. Trying to drive home, she got a call from Dami. 

"Have you eaten breakfast? Let's go eat with me, there's something I want to tell you." ........................................................ 

In a restaurant. 

\- What?. - Siyeon stopped eating and drinking and looked up at Dami with very dazed eyes. 

\- Right. Kim Doyoung died at home and was found by police early this morning. 

\- Who do? Could it be Sophie. - Siyeon was skeptical. 

\- Only her, no one else. 

\- So the meeting between you and Kim Doyoung was known by her, and she killed him to prevent the revelation of the next secret? 

\- It can be considered that. 

\- But while Kim Doyoung opened it, we already had the proof. 

\- That's right. The recording I still have, but I intend to use him to lure Sophie into appearing. Unexpectedly she would act so fast. 

\- She's around here .... - Siyeon was scared and worried. 

\- You need to talk to Yoohyeon. - Dami comments. 

\- About their relationship? 

\- Yes 

\- OK. I will depend on time to tell her. 

\- Keep it like this. By the way, it looks like you didn't go home yesterday - Dami asked, tilting her head with doubtful eyes. 

\- Oh yeah, that's right. How do you know? - Siyeon was surprised. 

\- The clothes you look are not new for the beginning of a new day. - Dami smiles intelligently. 

Siyeon narrowed her eyes. 

\- I met SuA yesterday and it was raining so hard I couldn't go home. 

\- Did you two stay together last night? - Dami's eyes widened. 

\- Yes - Siyeon nodded with a smile. 

\- Be careful. If Sophie knew that SuA was still alive, I could not guess what she would do next. - Dami lamented. 

\- I will try. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Yoohyeon motionless looked at Sophie. She was still standing there blocking the door and intending not to let the other guest in. 

\- What's so surprising? I just came to visit you. - a disgusted face with a half smile, Sophie went inside the house, gently hiding Yoohyeon to the side. Sit cross-legged on a sofa in the living room. Comfortable view of the house. Sophie gave a sarcastic compliment. 

\- Nice house. Spacious, comfortable. Seems like you’re doing well. 

\- What do you want? - Yoohyeon stood a distance away, her eyes hardened at that kind of floating girl that was hateful, asked sharply. 

\- You’re acting innocently - Sophie cracked her mouth and stood up. – How are you thinking? 

Going closer to Yoohyeon. Sophie stroked the hem of her white shirt seductively, with loving eyes, letting go of what seemed to be a threat. Clenched the hand that was walking on her chest, Yoohyeon jerked it down in annoyance. The face was not darker. 

\- Don't act greedy. 

\- Then you don't act confident either. 

Sophie laughed lightly. With her arms crossed, she looked at Yoohyeon in satisfaction as she pulled the strings of the opposite person. 

\- I will never leave Siyeon. I will protect her. And I would never want to be with someone like you. Get out of my house right away. - Yoohyeon jerked her face toward the signal door. 

\- Are you kidding? - Sophie continued to laugh faintly. 

\- Do I look like a joke? Go out. - Clear them word by word to emphasize the anger inside. Yoohyeon's murderous face was aimed at Sophie as if trying to kill. 

\- Okay. Then, do not be blamed for the future stories. Then you will have to regret it. Kim Yoohyeon. Sophie defied. 

\- I'll wait and see what you're going to do Siyeon. - Yoohyeon smirked in response. 

\- It's not just Siyeon. 

Sophie walked past Yoohyeon and left the house after saying her last word. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Quiet time passed. Today is the same as every other day. After finishing the lunch and finishing some papers, SuA becomes a free person with nothing to do. She walked around visiting this 5-star hotel and then went to the park for a few rounds. Since when did she like doing leg work and walking like this? Probably because the scenery in Japan is so beautiful and peaceful. Always gives a very peaceful feeling. A sudden wind blew, it was starting to get colder. People are also starting to look for a place to rest or to find a warmer place. Snow started to fall. It was strange that a few days ago a heavy rain emerged. Now, there are beautiful white snowflakes.

Open her hands and let those soft, white snowflakes land gently on her lap. It was so cold, but SuA did not want to go to the hotel at all. She likes to stand here watching the snow like this. A long strip of clouds hovered across the blue sky and was silent, the scene suddenly became strangely quiet. The body became sparser, SuA did not have any outstanding fluctuations simply stood there looking up at the snow falling on the ground. Looking wildly, her mind starts to think wildly again. SuA thinks of Siyeon again, remembers the beautiful person and once loved her. Rather than what she said, it was and was falling in love with her. SuA doesn't know what is the love she has with her right now. Say love is not necessarily true. SuA sees it that way. Maybe just a momentary vibe. Maybe SuA will truly love Siyeon when she completely remembers the past. She really wanted to, she wanted to quickly recall. And the lurks of the day when that explosion happened. The looseness temperature in the sky dropped lower and lower, tucking both hands deep into the pocket of her coat. 

SuA still stood there without feeling tired or any sign of drowsiness. An icy but peaceful scene unfolded when her dullness was the only image that existed in it. It was more windy. SuA's fragile body became trembling with cold, but she showed no signs of being hurt. She felt now in this soul it could be even colder than the outside body. And she needed something warm. She has felt like that for 5 years now. 

\- SuA. - There is a call echoing behind. Slowly turn around. SuA was surprised, when did Siyeon stand there ?. 

\- Siyeon. 

\- It's snowing today, it's cold, why do you go out on the street? - Siyeon got closer. Use her hands on the face that is about to turn white. 

\- So cold. How long have you been here? - Siyeon panicked and raised a worried voice. 

\- I don't know. Probably famous. - SuA said nonchalantly. 

\- Isn't it cold? Look, like a mummy. - Siyeon frowned in displeasure. Rubs SuA's cheeks. 

\- It's cold. Make me warmer. 

Gently embrace SuA in her arms. Bring her some warmth. Snow still falls in the old way. The picture shows a very romantic way. 

\- Very warm. - SuA smiles. 

\- From tomorrow it will be a lot colder. The snow is also thicker, have you seen the weather forecast? - still hugging SuA in her arms, caressing her brown hair lovingly. Siyeon asked softly. 

\- Are not. I never watch that show. 

\- That's why don't go out for too long. Too cold will drop your blood pressure. 

\- Really?. But it would be fine if you worried about it. 

\- What's good. I'm always worried about you 

\- It's just nice to be hugged in the snow like this. - SuA smiles brighter. They are still standing there hugging each other in a happy mood and with SuA alone, she still doesn't understand why she likes it, or the emotions of the past arousing in her. 

.......................................

The phone ringing suddenly. Siyeon was surprised, let go of SuA and picked up the phone. 

\- Hello. 

"Where are you?" - Yoohyeon's voice is very urgent. 

\- I'm on the street. 

"Come home soon." 

\- Okay, okay. 

"Come back early. I have something to tell you. It's up to the company to meet you at noon but I'm too tired." 

\- You’re still sick. Please rest. 

"Well bye." 

\- Goodbye. 

Siyeon hung up the phone, looked up and met SuA's curious gaze. 

\- Who?. 

\- Hmm..... a friend. 

\- Are you two living together? 

\- Yes ... that's right. - Siyeon still hesitated for a while before answering. 

\- But Baekhyun-sshi once told me that between two of you is not just friendship. 

\- He only knows a little bit, but how to understand it carefully. 

\- Could it be .... for the past 5 years you have been dating someone named Yoohyeon? 

\- Not at all. - Siyeon panicked at SuA's sudden question. 

\- How strange. 

\- That's my ex. Before we met. Wasn't I said that the current lover is you? 

\- Still living together? 

\- Long story. - Siyeon was breathing heavily. 

\- The road here is also long. Slowly and then. 

\- The air is getting lower and lower and you’re cold. We shouldn't hang out for long. 

\- Not cold. 

\- Stubborn. Let me take you to the hotel. - No need to get opinions from other people. Siyeon took SuA's hand and took her away. Put both of her holding hands in her coat pocket to warm. Siyeon continued to walk parallel to SuA on the campus road. 

\- Do you ever want to go back to Korea? 

\- Everything has to be cleared up, in order to get back. I also really want to meet my family. 

\- How long will it take? 

\- I don't know. There is evidence already, plus waiting for you to remember and tell everything will be all right. 

\- It will be difficult. Because every time I remember something dim, I have a headache. 

\- It will also come after whatever. 

\- But it is almost a week before I finish my job here and have to return to Korea. Until then, can not remember? 

\- There is evidence. Do not worried. 

\- But I really don't want to leave this place at all. Really. Although it's only been staying for more than week. 

Siyeon stopped. Caused SuA to stop following. Both of them turned to face each other. 

\- There is a witness of the past here of course you do not want to leave - Siyeon bent over to give SuA a soft kiss. 

\- Rest assured that I have found you, so there is no way I will let you go again. Promise – Siyeon said, surprised looking at the face close to her face in the opposite. Heart suddenly miss a clear beat. The person's warm breath and warmth caressed her entire body, making the cold melt away. SuA blushes. 

End chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. 

In the SS restaurant, Dami and Gahyeon are sitting together for a bleak dinner. 

\- A lot of things happened during my trip to Japan - Dami said. 

\- What's wrong? Tell me about it. 

\- The one that I often mentioned. I met her in Japan. 

\- Lee Siyeon ?. You really wanted to meet her. Surely you’re very happy. - Gahyeon smiled. 

\- Yes. And after knowing her whereabouts. It will be easier to find the truth. 

\- What about the name Kim Doyoung? 

\- I met him and questioned. He only knows the oligarch's name and the crimes that day, not at all know where she is. 

\- So what to do? 

\- Sophie ... has to investigate this name. Kim Doyoung's testimony proved that Lee Siyeon was not guilty. She won't be prosecuted anymore. I will report this to the court. 

\- So it's urgent job now to find a girl named Sophie? 

\- Yes, must be quick. Because after learning that Kim Doyoung went to see the police, Sophie kills him. 

\- Kim Doyoung is dead? 

\- Dead right after one day I released him. According to Siyeon, Sophie already knew she was in Japan and they would meet at any moment. 

\- Very dangerous. - Gahyeon eats dinner slowly and looks thrilling. 

\- Before coming back, I called a team of bodyguards to always monitor Siyeon from afar. I hope nothing unfortunate happens like Kim Doyoung's death. 

\- You look so nervous. Relax your mind for a bit. - Gahyeon smiled softly and put some food on Dami's plate. 

\- Yes - Dami laughed lightly. - It's not just that. There is still another subject to doubt. 

\- Who is?. 

\- Do you still remember Lee Siyeon's ex that I told? She is Kim Yoohyeon, having a shady relationship with Sophie. 

\- But you said that maybe those two are living together and if it's with a person named Yoohyeon, it'll be safe. 

\- It is true that I said that. But after discovering the relationship between Yoohyeon and Sophie, I have to think again. I have studied more about Kim Yoohyeon's past. And everything is so vague and confusing seems to have a secret about her past. 

\- Really?. 

\- I think maybe I need to go see her. 

\- You have not been home for a day. - Gahyeon pouted. 

\- I came back here to file Kim Doyoung's testimony. And visit you too. So I have to start again tomorrow. If you want, you can come to Japan to play. I will take you to see Siyeon. - Dami smiles as she caresses the cheeks of her lover. 

\- It's been very busy lately. But if I have time I will come. 

\------------------------------------------ 

Time passed indifferently, Siyeon and Yoohyeon were sitting in the room for dinner. Quiet is what's going on. There was a rushing oppression with no cure. Siyeon sometimes shyly glanced at Yoohyeon and was about to say something but just kept trying. Much later Yoohyeon discovered an abnormal expression and asked 

\- What's up?. 

\- ...... - Siyeon lightly shook her head and continued to eat. 

\- Isn't that okay? 

\- Not so. 

\- You look like you want to say something to me. What's wrong?. 

\- Nothing. Ah, you said there was something you wanted to tell me from yesterday. What's the matter? 

\- ...... I have thought about it and will tell you later. - Yoohyeon dodges. 

\- You and that girl named Sophie ..... - hesitated for a moment Siyeon decided to ask. 

\- ........ - Yoohyeon slightly relaxes her facial muscles. Nervously waiting for the next sentence. 

\- What is the relationship between the two? 

\- Why are you asking that? 

\- I just wonder when you knew about the person who blamed me while you were not present at that abandoned house. 

\- Why did you know that I wasn't there? 

\- Yoohyeon, please stop asking why. After the house exploded, if other than me and SuA had the presence of someone else, it would not have been like this. 

\- ..... 

\- Please answer me. I know that you’re hiding something from me. And it concerns the girl Sophie, and I need to know. 

\- ...... That's a friend. 

\- And she revealed it to you? 

\- Y ... yes - Yoohyeon swallowed hard, fear that Siyeon will know everything. 

\- How close are the two of you, but she told you? Doing things like that proved she wasn't doing well either. But are you friends with that kind of person? After all what is hidden behind ?. - Siyeon with a flat tone voice pointed straight at Yoohyeon like an arrow piercing her heart and liver. 

\- It happened a long time ago. When we were still in love, I introduced her to you. Do you remember? - Yoohyeon said shyly. 

\- Was there this event? I do not remember. - Siyeon narrowed her eyes. 

\- So what do you remember about my past? - Yoohyeon asked again. 

\- We met for the first time in a coffee shop. And you once said that you lived and studied in Los Angeles before. 

\- Sophie is my friend from Los Angeles. 

\- Just that?. - Siyeon raised an eyebrow. The questioning face of murderous intent made Yoohyeon shimmering

\- That's right. 

\- Then why did she do that. What does SuA have to do with, and what have you done guilty of with her? 

\- How do i know. - Yoohyeon denied. 

\- Really?. Last week you cried and begged me and you to run away again because she is a dangerous person. It meant that you met her and knew everything. 

\- Can you say it at another time? I’m tired. - Yoohyeon dodged again and got up to go to the room. 

\- I don't know why you’re just hiding something from me. I feel like you don't quite want to protect me. You didn't tell me how it would be settled. - Siyeon's words made Yoohyeon stop walking. 

\- You don't wanna know. Really. - replied softly, Yoohyeon went to the room. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The phone rings, it's the house number. SuA picked up the phone. 

\- Hello. 

"SuA. How have you been?" - Mrs. Kim's voice. 

\- Yes. I'm fine. 

"Sorry for the talk from the other day. Omma haven't finished yet, can you give me a few minutes to explain?" 

\- I understand, you don’t need to explain anymore. 

"What? Did you meet Lee Siyeon?" 

\- Yes. I know all, the relationship between me and her was before. 

"Yes. How are you? Alright after you know everything?" 

\- I'm fine. Meet her and I really want to be able to remember. 

"I just got a notice from the court. They already have the evidence to unjust Siyeon." 

\- Really?. - SuA was so happy. 

"That's why you two should heal each other. The real culprit can't find it. But for the time being, things are going to be better." 

\- Yes. 

"Amnesia, still unable to recall, but can you feel anything from the past?" 

\- My mood has been very chaotic for the past few days. And I need a little time to understand it better. I really believed your words that night. But after hearing what Siyeon said, I felt even more reliable. I also don't understand when I put my trust in such a stranger. 

"Siyeon is not the one who wants to kill you. She even saved you. So I really want to make up for it. If you've got something, then please try to hold on tightly. Understand? " 

\- I understand. - SuA smiles. 

Talk for a while and then hang up. SuA got excited and happy, she called Siyeon. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Following Yoohyeon's figure, walking up to the room with sad eyes. Siyeon felt uneasy and wanted to know what Yoohyeon had hidden from her. End of dinner in boredom. After finishing cleaning, she went out for a walk. Walk slowly down the street thinking about everything, trying to put it in a logical order and guessing about the vague things. Why was there things she remembered so long ago that the problems surrounding that girl named Sophie, Siyeon could not have a special mark. The phone in her pocket suddenly vibrated, made Siyeon startled and quickly picked up the phone. It's the SuA called. 

\- SuA. 

"Siyeon, where are you?" 

\- Well, I was just walking in the street. 

"Where is that?" 

\- On Garasu Road. 

"Right below the hotel? Wait. I'll be there." 

\- That night, you should not .... *Titus* .... - Not in time to say it, SuA hung up the phone. Siyeon was surprised by her urgency. She sighed and continued walking. 

.............................................. 

"1 new message" 

"Sorry for the tense conversation just now. I’m really confused and hard to figure out how to solve. Because I’m facing another big problem. Please sympathize. I love you and I will protect you, I promised.

As for the story you’re doubting for sure I will tell you. But not now, because I was scared. What I’m suffering you probably won't understand. You have left the house, right? The weather is getting colder and colder and go home soon. " 

Depressed mood was put on another layer. Siyeon sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. She really wants to believe Yoohyeon, but her concealment angers her and the wobbly trust is in danger of disappearing at any moment. See all street activities ahead, Siyeon was confused as to what to do next. Maybe just like this forever, life is really tasteless. There are only a few days left until SuA will return to Korea and she, like her, does not want to at all. Should she go back to Korea? She misses omma, appa and Jongin oppa. She remembers Dami and Handong too. According to Dami said she had proof from Kim Doyoung's testimony, now Siyeon is a pure person. She can go back to her hometown. But Siyeon wasn't sure Yoohyeon would agree to this. Because the confusion between Yoohyeon and Sophie, she still doesn't know. She also has to stay by SuA's side and wait for her to remember everything. Then the two will continue their unfinished story. But if SuA returns to Korea and still can't recall, what about Siyeon being forgotten? Though her gestures show that she seems to have an emotional residue from the past. But it's really tough, even SuA isn't sure, what Siyeon can hope for. 

"Beep beep beep". 

\- LEE SIYEON. 

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. 

\- LEE SIYEON. 

She turned her face towards the car siren and a bright light caught Siyeon's eyes. For a few seconds she didn't seem to have time to run away from that place and she could only panic and freeze. Then a hand forcefully pulled her to the curb. SuA hugged Siyeon tightly as if afraid she would disappear. The body trembled, partly from the cold air, partly from fear of the incident just now. She almost lost this person. 

\- No problem. It is alright. - Siyeon senses the current state of SuA. Worry and hug her back. Siyeon's soft voice along with a train whistle rang in SuA's mind. 

"Why do you do that?" 

"Why do you act so foolishly. No matter what sadness you have to be optimistic and live." 

"Never do that again. Is it okay?" 

" Sorry. " 

" For what?. " 

"For making you cry." 

Siyeon's teary face at that time made SuA hurt. Unconsciously she also burst into tears. 

\- What's wrong?. - Siyeon let go of her hug and was more worried while looking at SuA. 

\- Nothing. - SuA hurriedly wiped her tears. 

\- Where has the mind to go, you has crossed the street before the green light? - SuA suddenly vented her anger on Siyeon. 

\- Erm .... well ... there's something to think about so I don't mind. 

\- What if I don't make it in time? 

\- Yes sorry. From next time I will pay more attention. - Siyeon smiled and felt happy to be so concerned by SuA. She pulled her back and gave a gentle warm hug again. 

................................................. 

Standing there for a long time, they went to the park together. Sitting side by side on a bench. 

\- Why are you running out here all of a sudden? - Siyeon opened her mouth. 

\- Yeah................. I had something to say but I just forgot about it until now. - SuA narrowed her eyes to try to recall what she wanted to tell Siyeon. Her memories suddenly flashed in her mind, making her forget everything she was going to say when she was here. 

\- Really? So slowly and then remember. - Siyeon smiled at SuA's adorable face. 

\- Ah .... so what do you have to think about that much? - SuA asked again. 

\- Nothing. 

\- Is what? Tell me. 

\- The one called Yoohyeon. 

\- Ah ... turned out to be about that person - SuA's face suddenly fell. 

\- Her name is Kim Yoohyeon. There are some problems between us so I need to think. 

\- If you need to think so much to the point of being impoverished, you should stay in a room alone and think. 

\- The indoor air is just too stuffy, so I want to go outside and breathe the wind. 

\- Snow is still falling and you said I can't hang around, so you should too 

\- But when there is a need, I still have to go out. It's not a free time like you and then went out to enjoy the cold like this afternoon. - Siyeon laughed. 

\- Aish. 

\- Are you cold?. - Siyeon grabbed the cute little hand and shoved it deep into her pocket. Sit closer to SuA. 

\- Is it warm? 

\- If it was cold, I would cry. - SuA witnessed all these gestures and smiled happily. The two of them silently watched the falling night sky more and the snow was still gently falling. 

\- We were just dating back then. Not a full day yet. Then that fire happened. 

\- The woman named Sophie ... has a grudge against us? 

\- Do not know. - Siyeon shrugged. 

\- Anyway, I've been cleared of the unfairness, so we still have a chance to start dating right? 

\- Ah ... that's what I mean. - SuA exclaimed. 

\- Something you forgot when you ran here? 

\- Yes. The court announced that you was not guilty. Will not be wanted anymore. - SuA smiles. 

\- Well then. So ... do you agree? 

\- Agree to what? 

\- We will start dating from now on. - Siyeon looked deeply into SuA's eyes. 

\- Didn't it start from the day of walking? - SuA blushed and looked down shyly. 

\- Take it as agreed - Siyeon smiled and gave a kiss on the other lips. SuA was a bit surprised and then smiled slightly to express her satisfaction. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Mr. and Mrs. Lee and Jongin gathered in the living room with Lee Gahyeon. Stretching her face when she finished reading the paper she just handed over. 

\- Very good. I know it's not my daughter's. - Mrs. Lee was delighted. 

\- Sorry everyone for not saying immediately. Siyeon is currently in Japan and is still living healthy. She even works in a large company. Don't worry too much. - Gahyeon smiled. 

\- Really?. - Jongin was very surprised. 

\- Yes. Now it was only a job to find Sophie. And it takes Siyeon to lure her out. So everyone please wait a bit longer, then Dami will bring Siyeon back to Korea. 

\- Hope everything goes well. - Mr. Lee breathed a sigh of relief. 

\- Ah. Ladies, who are you? I have never met. - Jongin spoke up. 

\- I'm Lee Gahyeon. Law firm director YY. I have a close relationship with the police Lee Dami. Surely everyone already knows her, right? - Gahyeon smiled. 

\- Ah. Be a lawyer - Mrs. Lee said happily. 

\- Dami asked me to give this paper and talk about Siyeon's situation

\- Where is Dami right now? 

\- She left for Japan since this morning. Dami will protect Siyeon. Everyone feel secure. 

\- Well then. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

The dark sky was visible, but was dotted with white snow. The weather is getting cold. Lying curled up in a warm blanket, SuA couldn't sleep yet another night. The reason is still just mixed thoughts about many things being encountered recently. Maybe something needs to be done to stop boredom. SuA got up and opened the door to go down to the hotel lobby. 

"Clack". 

\- Siyeon. - Surprised at the human who appeared just when the door was opened. Since when is she standing here? 

\- Ah ... Didn't you sleep yet? - Siyeon smiled confusedly, a little panicked at being found out. 

\- Why are you standing here? How long?. 

\- Ah. Just arrived. 

\- What are you coming for? - SuA brightly smiles. 

\- Well ... to give you a good night. 

SuA looked at Siyeon for a long time then happily walked out of the room, holding her hand. 

\- Go. 

\- Where to go? 

\- Go to the top floor. 

................................................ 

A large space that appears beautifully at the bottom. The city scene is bustling and romantic. The ruffling gust of wind leaves a hint of coldness through each skin. Each snowflake is still dotted with falling sheets. Siyeon and SuA stood side by side on the rooftop of the hotel, arms on the wall together for the view. 

\- It's beautiful. Never before had I seen such a sweeping view of the city. 

\- I just discovered this ideal place from yesterday. It's dark so it's a bit cold. But the scene is still great, isn't it? - SuA smiled at Siyeon. The fluctuations of the wind blow the tangled hair away. Empty sound resounds only the sound of nature. Siyeon didn't answer, just silently gazed at the beauty in front of her. 

\- Lee Siyeon. 

\- Hmm? - Siyeon turned to look at SuA waiting for the next sentence. 

\- Lee Siyeon. 

\- What's up?. 

\- Nothing. I just want to call it that. - SuA smiles. 

\- It's so childish. - Siyeon laughed teasingly at SuA. 

\- What? I’m a director. 

\- Not like. 

\- Really ... - SuA glared at the person beside her. 

\- SuA. 

\- Hmm? 

\- I don't know what words to describe. But you need to know that the past days are a series of my happy days. I waited 5 years to have a moment to see you. So these moments I will never forget. It will always be engraved in the heart that has been played during these 5 years. 

\- .... 

\- Everything really is unpredictable. It's unbelievable that the two of us are together like this. SuA, thank you very much. - Siyeon sank into brown eyes, tightened together and spoke her heart honestly. 

\- Siyeon ..... did you know that these past days are the most meaningful days to me during the past 5 years ?. I also owe you a thank you. - SuA smiles. Make eye contact and smile. Siyeon and SuA in a happier mood still stood there watching the snow fall together, watching the city at night. Two hearts share the same beat. 

\------------------------------------------- 

"Koong Koong" - the bell rang in the quiet night, makes Yoohyeon startled in a daze as she gazes at the night scene outside through the window. A little surprise and fear took over the whole body. This bell has something of a morning bell. Who is?. Did Sophie come looking for her again? Breathe once again to regain composure. Yoohyeon walked downstairs and firmly approached the door. She opened the door without hesitation. 

\- Lee Dami ?. 

.................................................   
Surprised mixed in confusion. The mood was no different from the morning when she saw Sophie. Yoohyeon still stood there without wavering. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon. Remember me?

\- Ah. Long time no see. 

\- Surprise, right? I am not here merely to ask questions. Is it possible to enter? 

\- Yes, come in. - Yoohyeon slowly moved aside for Dami to enter the house. 

....................................... 

\- Siyeon is not home yet. - Yoohyeon said as Dami started to sit down on the chair. 

\- Needless to ask has revealed already. It is true that the two of them lived together all this time, in this house. 

\- Yes. - Yoohyeon sat on the chair across from Dami. An oppressive air took place. Yoohyeon remained calm and waited for a reason for this visit. Dami really looks different, the look is the same, but she no longer seems like the energetic and cheerful person of the old days, but instead is a calm person with a bit of a radiance. serious look. 

\- Sorry for coming in this late night. Would you mind? 

\- No problem. 

\- I'll get straight to the point. It is linked to the fire of 5 years ago, and above all to Siyeon and the person who blamed her. 

\- .... - Yoohyeon was a bit panicked. As expected, Dami came here with another purpose, it would be like questioning her something, and it came, just like Siyeon. 

\- A few days ago I met Siyeon privately and got to know her life right now. And as I thought, it would be safe if Siyeon was with you. 

\- ...... 

\- Now I'm a policeman and what I've always wanted to do is clear Siyeon and find the real culprit. And I did half of it, Siyeon will no longer be investigated but completely free. But that doesn't mean she's completely out of danger. 

\- ..... 

\- One witness, Kim Doyoung, was killed after making all the facts that day. By the oligarchs. It's Sophie. Is this name familiar? 

End chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. 

\- It's Sophie. Is this name familiar? - Dami asked again when she saw Yoohyeon's stiff face. 

\- After all, what do you want? 

\- It's simple. I want to know what is the relationship between you ?. 

\- We used to be friends. 

\- When you were in Los Angeles, you did something suspicious, didn't you? 

\- Los Angeles? How do you know that? Siyeon said? - Yoohyeon was a bit startled. 

\- Right. And what I'm wondering is, what is the reason why you two came to Korea to live? The documents and previous information in the US of the two people can not be completely clarified. So what happened in Los Angeles? 

\- ........ 

\- So what? Say something?. - Dami, with sharp eyes, asked in a urging voice. 

\- What could be solved when I say it. Your police job now is to find Sophie and take her away. - Yoohyeon lightly blinked her lids, her gaze wandered and dodged to answer the question. That made Dami more suspicious. 

\- Make an appointment to see Sophie. Then we will ambush and arrest her. - Dami changes the subject and asks. 

\- I don't know where she is. There is no way to get in touch. 

\- So how did the two of you meet? 

\- She came to find me by herself at the bar I run. The second time was at this house, this morning Sophie had come here herself. 

\- What did you two talk about? 

\- She threatened to harm Siyeon if I didn't give up Siyeon and go to her. 

\- Is that so? - Dami doubted. 

\- Now I just know she is the daughter-in-law of the corporation Ok. The rest I do not know anything. 

\- Ok corporation? Is she the wife of the heir Ok Taecyeon ?. 

\---------------------------------- 

Time passed like a flicker. It all went on like a flat road. It has quickly ended 2 weeks, SuA's term in Japan. Night slowly fell, empty sounds lingered after each murmur of trees. The fog was getting thicker and thicker, the temperature went down. The wind is still blowing. The snow is still falling in waves. Everything is combined, blending really closely. Creates a still scene filled with darkness. 

"Siyeon. Let's dating." 

"Didn't you hear well or deliberately didn't. I told you to dating. I love you." 

"Go home carefully" 

" I love you " 

"Seeing the person I love like that, I can't accept it. So the best way is to disappear. Leave Kim Yoohyeon from dreaming." 

"I used to swing my hand to kill someone. Now it's okay to add another one." 

"No, you can't. YOU CAN'T GET IT. Give it to me." 

\- AA. - wake up from the delirium. The face was sweaty. SuA gasped, images of the past, everything suddenly popped up and ran fast in her dream. Hurry to go to the bathroom. Washing her face with cold water, SuA stared at her version of being in the mirror for a long time, thinking back over the past. Her relationship with Siyeon, the confusion in the person named Kim Yoohyeon, the reason she lost all her memories, that fire, that person who murdered Sophie, the men with that grim face. Remember, SuA remembers it all. 

\------------------------------------------- 

"1 new message" 

"Siyeon. Is today a special day and can't you please leave early? I’m still preparing everything and waiting for you to come back. Come back soon." - Yoohyeon.

Director Byun's desk knock. Siyeon looked up in surprise 

\- Secretary Lee. Happy Birthday. Not too late, right ?. There are still hours and a half. - Byun Baekhyun said with a bright smile. 

\- Yes. Thank you director. - Siyeon smiled back. 

\- I'm sorry for Secretary Lee. Lately the company has many contracts and the job is just increasing like an exponential number. Should be forced to overtime. Please sympathize with me. I sit in the office a lot so I'm about to break my back. - Baekhyun arched his shoulders, his hands lightly slapped his back, looking tired. 

\- No problem. As an employee in the company, I should also be responsible. 

\- It's 10:30. Secretary Lee should go. Ah ... a present for this lady. Happy birthday again. - Baekhyun pulled out a small square gift box from his bag. 

\- Whoa. Thank you director. - Siyeon continued to be surprised. 

\- Time is short, so I can't prepare anything special. - Baekhyun smiled shyly. 

\- No problem. 

\- Ok. I went home before. Secretary Lee cleaned up and then left. 

\- Yes. Bye, director. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Startled when looking at the calendar. SuA is blaming herself, she met her today at Maki company, but her very normal attitude makes her seem like nothing. Same as every day. Why doesn't Siyeon tell her? If it weren't for the dream just now, how could SuA remember this important day. Quickly grab the coat that was hanging from the pole and run out of the hotel. The staff on duty at the front desk was surprised to see her hurry. Running on the road with slippers and pajamas and outerwear is a rather thick fur coat, but that was not enough, the wind still made SuA cold. But she did not care much about it, what she cared about now was finding Siyeon. Running a bit SuA stopped to breathe. The smoke released from her pretty little mouth showed her urgency. SuA looked around, then panicked. She wanted to find her, but where exactly was she going? 

\- Where can she be now? At home. But I don't know her house. Aish. Maybe she's still outside? Maki company, yes, she might be there. Lately that company is overtime. But maybe her birthday would be off early. Haiz just go there first. 

SuA was staggering around while muttering to herself. Then continue to run. Run with a little hope. 

\------------------------------------- 

Lee Dami’s calling

\- Hello. - Just went out of the company when there was a call. Siyeon picked up the phone. 

"Where are you? Not home yet?" 

\- I worked overtime today, I just got home now. 

"Why don't you take a break? Haiz. Didn't you get a message from Yoohyeon? She called me, thinking you and I were together. Yoohyeon was worried." 

\- I got it. I will go home in a little bit. 

"Birthday, but don't have time to breathe because of work? Poor friend. I want to take you to this place to eat. They just have grand opening, delicious." - Dami's whining voice. 

\- Then leave it tomorrow. I'm free tomorrow. It's okay. It's late one day. - Siyeon smiled. 

"What about SuA? Do you and she have no plans?" 

\- What plan is what plan? Even though we contact each other, me and her are just starting from scratch now. SuA didn't remember anything. 

"If you say your birthday, then she'll be happy to congratulate it too." 

\- Anyway, I still feel uncomfortable. 

"It's up to you. Go home early. It's snowing." 

\- Yes. I'm standing in the snow here. 

"In short, go home early." 

\- Ok. 

.......................................... 

Hang up, dazedly looking at the phone for a moment. Then Siyeon turned her face to the dark sky again and lightly blinked her lids. This day was supposed to be fun, but now she feels so lonely and empty. She wants to call home and ask everyone, but it doesn't work anymore. Dami says wait a while longer. She is too cautious. Siyeon also only managed to obey. Why not disobey the police. 

Walking lazily in the snowy road surface. Move her feet slowly and slowly feel the weather tonight. It was cold and there was something lonely. It was snowing, and no one was out on the street. Now Siyeon alone is still wandering out here. A sad and sad look appeared. Eyes watched the pure white snow fall and kicked it away as if wanting to play. Siyeon walked blankly while looking at the light-dotted street, it looked soothing and gentle. 

\- LEE SIYEON. 

Surprised by the sudden call ahead. Siyeon hurriedly looked up to see who she was, and was even more surprised to see the figure opposite. That surprised her and stopped. SuA with the look of home, is stopping breathing hard, maybe she ran very fast here and lost her strength. A little anxiety surfaced in Siyeon’s heart. Siyeon spoke and tried to walk over to SuA 

\- SuA ...

\- Don't. Let me speak first. - SuA held out her hand in front to signal Siyeon to stop. Take a deep breath and continue - I don't know if there's enough time left, because I forgot my phone at the hotel. 

\- …..

\- Ever since we met in Japan. I had a very strange feeling, and every free time thoughts of you always haunted me. Then every time there is something in the present like the things in the past, I remember to bring the trough and have a headache. 

\- ……..

\- I suddenly wanted to go to bed early today. And not even an hour of sleep, then I quickly wake up because I dream of something strange. I can't sleep anymore. And I thought again, and finally I remembered it all. 

\- ........... 

\- We were caught in the fire the whole day. All the events that happened that day, I remember them all. Sophie too. 

\- ……….

\- Siyeon - SuA silently called out her name. Siyeon's expressionless face from just now started to have feelings. 

\- …………

\- The day before, I almost got hit by a car. While hugging you I remembered the incident on the subway. My worried face makes you hurt. And I seem to have been shaken by it. 

\- …………..

\- The feelings of a few days ago were just a mess. But now it's clearer in me. Sorry for that day, follow them to the abandoned house to save you. But not only did not save you, but also caused you to be blamed. 

\- …..

\- Everything is clear. Can we go back? Not to start over like the day before. It is to go back, continue the love 5 years ago, okay ?. - Explaining a long paragraph that made SuA gasp. She still looked at Siyeon with expectant eyes. Waiting for a response. 

\- ....... - Siyeon was still standing still looking at SuA. Eyes brimming, all mixed emotions made her want to cry. 

\- Happy Birthday. That's all I want to say. - SuA smiles. 

\- ….

\- Thanks you was born in this world. I love you. 

A silence took place. SuA is still trying to correct her breathing. Siyeon was still standing without taking her eyes off the other person, a warm tear fell down, everything was lodged in her throat, making her unable to speak clearly, she could only call her name. 

\- SuA ah ... - rushing to SuA's side, all the feelings of pain and loneliness before suddenly burst. Leaving an infinite tranquility. Siyeon cried while running, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks and landed on the street, mixing with the snow. Then she hugged her. 

End chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

The scene was like a burst of emotions on the other side that made Yoohyeon hurt inside. Because she was so nervous and wanted to meet Siyeon, she rushed her car and came here. But she did not expect to see something she didn't want to see. What she can do now is shut up and swallow the bitterness inside. Yoohyeon felt like her eyes were stinging pain. She still focused on looking at them with her broken heart. ............................................ 

Soft lips meet. Happy tears continued to roll down the cheeks, both of Siyeon and SuA. Heart sobbing together a beat. It's really different from what SuA has felt before. A feeling she knew only Siyeon could bring. Her arms wrapped around Siyeon's neck tighter. SUA lifted higher, pushing the kiss deeper. The icy weather no longer made her cold. Although it was new but SuA found that, she remembered this feeling. Two tongues tangled together without leaving. Bringing back and forth in the palate. Everything happens slowly and fondly each moment. The displayed tenderness and warmth make the sky's snowy atmosphere become so romantic. For a long while, when unable to continue due to lack of breath. They parted, SuA looked at Siyeon passionately and smiled. 

\- Happy Birthday. - she said again. 

\- Thank you. My queen. - Siyeon happily smiled back, rubbing her proud nose into SuA's nose. The hands gently wipe away the small droplets that are entangled on SuA's face. The two eyes looked at each other, stuck together, but the smile appeared nonstop. 

\------------------------------------------ 

With each slow and bored step she entered the house. Yoohyeon blankly looked at the living room she had been preparing for since morning. Watching it for a while, then she resumed her sadness upstairs and went to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Take off the towel wrapped around her neck quickly. Siyeon put it on SuA to make her warmer. The two of them held hands again continued to walk. 

\- Why are you dressed so brazen? - Siyeon's slightly reproachful voice. 

\- Because I’m afraid it will pass your birthday. So hurry and run away, just put on the shirt. 

\- Be careful after all. The weather is minus 17 degrees ............ Is it warm ?. - Pull the SuA closer. Insert her fists into her pocket as usual. Siyeon asked with a smile. 

\- Yes. - The lips still curled up to keep the smile from before. - Where are we going? 

\- Where can we go late. Just go straight like this. Day by day I will take you back to the hotel. And now I want to enjoy these moments. Beside you. 

\- Let's go to a certain store. I want to buy something for you. 

\- Do not need. You did everything for me. 

\- Yes - SuA smiles. 

\- Amazing. It's like a miracle. - Siyeon gazes at the night sky in an empty state. 

\- What?. 

\- To meet you and hear those words from you. - Siyeon turned fondly at SuA. 

\- I did not expect it even. 

\- Seems like the god heard my wish last night. 

\- You wished I could remember today? 

\- Yes, but it is more than that. you ran here and we walked together like this again. Like the old days. I can't describe the happiness right now. Thank you so much, SuA. - Siyeon gave SuA a soft kiss. And they walked together like that on the snowy road. The space is beautiful. This is how the night of Osaka. Time passed. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Seoul. 

"Director. A person named Lee Dami has an appointment." 

"Let her in." 

............................................ 

Two cups of tea were placed down. Taking a drink, the director began to speak after the greeting. 

\- Last call, I was busy at that time, so I couldn't hear clearly. So what do you want to say about my wife, Dami-sshi? 

\- Before that, I want you to hear this. - Dami put a tape recorder on the table. Kim Doyoung's voice rang out. 

"Sophie. It was a senior that I got used to, she had assembled the party with a conspiracy to get rid of that girl named Lee Siyeon. But someone came to save her and Sophie decided to kill them both. She sent me to change every mark on the gun and the gas tanks, including the wooden stick.

By the time Lee Siyeon passed out I put on gloves and put her fingerprints on those things. Then set the house on fire. Sophie gave me a sizable sum of money, on the condition of being quiet and going somewhere else to live. And I chose Japan. For 5 years I have not had any contact with her. And I think life is settled now. I have money and I don't have to work hard to be petty and obey other people's orders. " 

"What was the reason Sophie kidnapped Lee Siyeon to kill her?" 

"I don't know. She says she'll do it whatever she says. But maybe it has to do with Sophie's mistress. Maybe a jealous bet." 

" Who is that?. " 

"The name is Kim Yoohyeon." 

"You met Sophie for the first time in Korea. Do you know what she did and where she was before?" 

"I don't know. Since she's a foreigner, I just thought that she was born somewhere in America and came here to live." 

\- Can you hear ? - Dami asked. 

\- What the hell is this? - Taecyeon narrowed his eyes. 

\- Five years ago there was a big fire in an abandoned house in Gangnam. One girl was shot close to death and another girl had a serious head injury. Now both of them, one with amnesia and one with dementia. So the sinner has yet to be found. 

\- .... 

\- But according to the investigation, the traces nearby all prove that Lee Siyeon, who was injured in the head, was a criminal who shot Kim SuA and caught fire. 

\- .... 

\- Just now, the testimony of a witness named Kim Doyoung. People were present there. The subordinate of the oligarch. And with this testimony, Lee Siyeon has solved the injustice. 

\- You mean .... - Taecyeon is murderous with a stern look. 

\- Your wife. Sophie, is the woman behind it all. And I have something to ask you. 

\- Crap. Where is Kim Doyoung? - Taecyeon is a bit loud. 

\- He died after he was found out to see the police. And the person most likely to do this. It's Sophie. 

\- Are you mistaken? - Taecyeon widened his eyes as if he couldn't believe his eyes. 

\- Not mistaken. Sophie was in Japan last time, right? What is she there for? 

\- Business travel. Go there to help me with a few things. 

\- There was a judgment for Sophie. Hope you cooperate with us police. 

\- I have to go to a meeting now. Hope you come another time. - Taecyeon got up and walked to the desk, called the secretary. 

\- Take the guest out 

\- If you deliberately cover for your wife, it means carrying the crime on you. Dami stood up quickly and walked quickly out of the room. 

\------------------------------------ 

Hospital. 

\- For the past two weeks, Miss Kim has been in Japan? What was on that side that made her health recover so quickly? - Young doctor, Kim Tae Yeon asked jokingly. This is a doctor who has a close relationship with Kim family. She often monitors and examines SuA. 

\- Nothing, Tae Yeon-sshi. - SuA smiles - Just found an ex. 

\- Whoa. - Tae Yeon's apparent O-mouth. 

\- What? What's strange? 

\- Are not. There must have been a lot of shocking events in the brain area in the past two weeks. So I thought that SuA-sshi must be in pain and down. But unexpectedly looking at you is so happy now. 

\- It is true that I often have headaches, very painful. But Tae Yeon-sshi’s pills also work, so I can stand it. If there was no important problem there, I would have gone back home very soon to have a checkup. 

\- This is the result after the general test. SuA-sshi is really healthy already. But just recovering so please do light activity. Don't overdo it, and don't overthink it. 

\- Thank you, Tae Yeon-sshi. 

................................................. 

\- How's it going. - JiU quickly asked. 

\- The certificate here. Health recovered. 

\- Yes, are you hungry? Let's eat. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Ok family.

\- What?. Have you met that policeman before? - Sophie somewhat panicked. 

\- Seems like you were involved in this. Say. Is it true that you deliberately murdered a person named Kim SuA before? 

\- Kim Doyoung. Yet he said he only declared the name. - Sophie was blunt in her mouth with annoyance. 

\- Answer please. 

\- I just landed on the plane so I'm a bit tired so please talk about it another time. - Sophie looked tired and avoided the story. 

\- Finish it and then do whatever you want. - Taecyeon raised his voice with an angry expression. - It turns out that you also have a past of your own, so you have the courage to be a daughter-in-law of the Ok family. Right now I'm being wanted and it affects this whole family very well. What are you going to do? 

\- I'll take care of that, you don't have to worry. 

\- Easy to say, right? What if the activity from up until now was exposed? Can you afford that responsibility? I strongly disagree about this, so I will act according to the law. 

\- Why can you say that? - Sophie smirked - Are you going to denounce me? Then the things that you sent me to do will also be exposed. There is no difference. The only job is you just sit there and then I will settle. If not, both you and the Ok corporation will be ruined - Sophie threatened. 

\- You ... - Taecyeon frowned, his hands clenched without a blood cut. 

\- Done. Now I need to rest. 

\- So what was the reason you kidnapped Lee Siyeon? Kim Yoohyeon. Who is that?. That's a girl's name. 

\- What did you care about before. It doesn't matter much. Enough already. I am tired. 

\----------------------------------------- 

In a restaurant to eat. 

\- So the two of you got back together? - JiU asked and received a nod from SuA. - Haiz. The story is like a movie. You have completely forgotten Rachel. But before, looking like you bored, I thought that there would be no way to save it. It seems that going back to Korea is a wise job. 

\- Rachel ... - SuA mused. - She is also in Japan with Siyeon. But I have not had the chance to meet. 

\- According to you, if Sophie was really arrested, perhaps she would tell the truth about Rachel as well. And will the two of them be sent back to Los Angeles? 

\- Maybe that's fine. Anyway, I did not mind too much about Rachel's problems. Just like this is okay. Siyeon will return to Korea soon and everything will be normal. 

\- I really want to meet Siyeon-sshi. 

\- Then you’ll just meet her. She is very beautiful and kind, and also lovable. It was really happy to sit and think back over the past stories. I feel really comfortable mind and no longer headache troubles as before. - SuA smiles. 

\- Look at the happy face yet. you have suffered a lot. Let's live happily. Though Sophie is still somewhere else, don't worry too much. It will be fine. 

\- Hmm, ah, but when I was on the plane, I felt something very strange. It feels like someone is watching me with hardened eyes and it's really scary. I felt stuffy while up there, even though it was a VIP. Only when I went to the airport and met you, I got out of that shiver. 

\- Really?. How strange? 

End of chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. 

Evening back. The sunset was fading away. The atmosphere in the dining room was still stuffy like before. It's still embarrassment mixed with anger and there's really nothing fun to tell. It seems all to them now is just the difficulty of seeing each other. 

\- SuA ... is she back in Korea? - Yoohyeon finally spoke up amidst the silence. 

\- .... - Siyeon looked up with a slightly surprised and surprised look. 

\- The story of her coming here for work. I know that. Sometimes I even caught two of you walking on the street. 

\- Yes ... she went back to Korea. - Siyeon replied shyly. Yoohyeon was about to open her mouth to say something but then stopped. She let out a long sigh, then bent down to continue enjoying her meal. 

\- .... - Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon thoughtfully. Think for a long time. Then said 

\- You .... kept going like this? 

\- What does this mean? - answered nonchalantly. Yoohyeon still bent over to eat. 

\- I find it insignificant and meaningless. 

\- Then that question should be for you, right? - Yoohyeon stared directly at Siyeon - For me it was not meaningless. By your side, seeing you every day, isn't that what I need? I just need that. And you? You find it tasteless? You want to go back to Korea? Why don't you just say it directly. 

\- I don't mean that. - Siyeon quickly dismissed. 

\- Everything you’re thinking and the feelings you have, I know. You're feeling stuffy and uncomfortable in this house, right? SuA appeared and after she returned to Korea you wanted to follow her right? - Yoohyeon continued to speak like she was throwing arrows at Siyeon. - Anyway Sophie is wanted and nothing is stopping you. You can go back to Korea. Why don't you do it now? What do you want to convince me? Or do you still want to hold something that you do not want to go? 

\- I feel sorry for you for doing so. - Siyeon said softly. 

\- Exactly like that. I did everything for you. I help you to live here, I’m always by the side to take care of and help you. But what do I get in return? I saw nothing. 

\- ….

\- You fell in love with Kim SuA and I knew that I had no chance. So what I wanted in return, I would never have. - Beautiful eyes suddenly filled with tears. The sadness that was soaked in Yoohyeon’s heart for so long suddenly erupted in her 

\- …..

\- So if you feel guilty then you should continue to feel the same way. Because you will never be able to fully respond to what I wants to apologize for. - bitter tears poured down. Siyeon painfully watched as it hurriedly loosened down her cheeks with pity. She pushed it away. But it wasn't long before that gesture of concern was dismissed by Yoohyeon. 

\- Sorry. 

\- What can I get if you’re sorry? - Yoohyeon smiled lightly. - Let's go back to Korea. Ignoring me - Yoohyeon stood up and went up to the room. Again after those times, the meal was half-baked. 

"Why can't it be friendship between us?" 

"Because you'll never know how much I love you." 

\-------------------------------------- 

\- Did she say that? - SuA sat on the bed after taking a shower and talked on the phone with Siyeon. 

"Yes, what should I do?" 

\- Why do you ask me? I do not know either. I just know that now I'm really missing you, you know? 

"Me too and I really want to go back to Korea. I miss my family too. But what I want is to convince Yoohyeon to come back together and the relationship will be like friends. Then it will be good." 

\- Yoohyeon is very stubborn, you don't know? She will just do as she likes. 

"Why do you say that?" 

\- I know Yoohyeon before you, forgot? I understand Yoohyeon, doesn't lose anything to you. 

"Well yes." 

\- But I have not revealed this story to you. I remembered everything and of course Yoohyeon's past included in it. And there are things you don't know yet. 

" Is what?. " 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Police station. 

\- Miss Lee. Ok Taecyeon has completely cut off contact and this is a hint of his unwillingness to cooperate. Now, at Ok Corporation, he did not appear. 

\- I knew it would be like this. - Dami held the ballpoint pen and continuously tapped the pen tip against the table. Show frustration.

\- What should we do now? 

\- Take it easy to see. Right now the other two are safe and things are not in a rush. 

\- Yes. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Next morning. Osaka. In Maki's director's room. 

\- Director. Did you mention moving branches to Korea? - Siyeon asked. 

\- Yes. My family has decided to live in Korea. And I will also follow them and take over the company over there. A close Japanese friend of mine will be here to work. 

\- When are you going? 

\- This contract must be completed. Probably another month. What? My request the day before I told Secretary Lee. Are you thinking about it? 

\- Yes, that's right. I decided to also return there with the director. 

\- Great. It is easier to work with than it is to start with a new secretary. - Baekhyun smiled. 

\- But I want to go back soon. All work we will meet by phone or fax. Director agrees? 

\- Are you in a hurry? Yes, that is also fine. - Baekhyun nodded. 

\- Thank you, director. - Siyeon smiled. 

\- When will you go? 

\- Maybe 2 or 3 days from now. 

\- Yes, Yoohyeon with you, right ?. 

\- Are not. She will stay here. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Time passed quickly. But its running was very tough. Seoul. RS director's office. 

\- What?. - SuA panicked and angry. 

\- Yes. They just terminated the contract with us. The reason is that we lack a critical need for them. 

\- Why is that?. Yesterday, I sat and talked happily and they’re very satisfied. She also said that it's all for her side. 

\- I don't know, manager. - Yujin with a saggy face. 

\- Call them back and negotiate. 

\- They insist they don't need it anymore. 

\- .................. That is enough. - SuA with a cold face makes Yujin somewhat panic. 

\- Yes. Ah. Tomorrow there is a meeting in YongSan. It will take a long time to go to the suburbs. 

\- Yes. I remember. I will leave soon. 

\- Ask for permission from you.

\----------------------------------------- 

Gently arrange your belongings into the suitcase carefully and neatly. Siyeon started to clean up everything around the room. Walking to the closet suddenly stopped when she saw a sad figure of Yoohyeon standing at the door of the room. 

\- Do you ... need any help? - Yoohyeon was startled by the discovery. Awkwardly looking at the room. 

\- It's all light. - Siyeon is equally embarrassed. 

\- Really?. 

\- What would you like tonight? I will prepare something delicious, last meal for you. - Siyeon forced a smile. 

\- I like everything you do - Yoohyeon also smiled back. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Kim family, in the dining room. 

\- SuA. Is the company okay these days? - Mr. Kim suddenly asked. 

\- Yes. Quite okay. - SuA answered with a flat voice. 

\- Quite okay? 

\- Just lost a contract with many advantages and high interest. But still doesn't matter much. 

\- It seems to be having a hard time lately. Kim JiU ?. - He quickly turned to ask JiU, making her shiver a little. 

\- Oh yes. - JiU smiled slightly. 

\- What's up?. - SuA asked. 

\- It has just been suspected of stealing a traditional and valuable painting in a museum. – Mrs. Kim answered for her. 

\- It's not like I got it. - JiU quickly denied. 

\- It wouldn't have happened if you didn't hang out nearby that often. - Mr. Kim said sharply. 

\- Yes. I'm sorry ..... it's all about me - JiU muttered in her mouth. 

\- How often? What are you doing?. - SuA asked again. 

\- Ah. I like that place so sometimes I come see and go. Nothing.

\- It seems everyone has own problem, right? Lately omma has felt like I’m being watched all day. The day before, driver Jo drank and drove almost crashing. Scared me to death. While he never drank alcohol. 

\- Haiz. - SuA sighed in boredom during the meal. 

\- If you feel insecure, I will hire another private driver. 

\- Come on. I've known Mr. Jo for a long time, so I don't want that either. There must be only one unlucky day like that. 

\- What about monitoring? - JiU asked. 

\- I don’t know. Just that I feel like that. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Also with such a space. Siyeon and Yoohyeon’s house. In the dining room. Yoohyeon enjoyed the things that Siyeon had comfortably and deliciously prepared. Seeing this look, Siyeon also felt somewhat flustered. She knew she was trying to sound less sad, though. 

\- Don't drink too much alcohol. It is not good for health. And let's eat a little more, have enough more. 

\- OK. - Yoohyeon nodded. 

\- You’re getting thinner, you know? This is not the cheerful, energetic Kim Yoohyeon that I met on our first meeting. And I really want to meet her. 

\- She is in front of you. - Yoohyeon laughed. 

\- Yes, eat more in. 

\- OK. 

\- Yoohyeon. 

\- Hmm? 

\- Have you ever ... did you feel regretful about the things you did? - Siyeon asked shyly.

\- Why ask like that? 

\- .... Oh well. Nothing. 

\- .....................Many times there are also such feelings. But thinking carefully ... that is not worth it. I no longer felt regret. 

\- Actually, during the time we were in love ... I knew very little about you. Even though there is no more between us. But ........ I really want to hear what you said. 

\- Why are you saying things like that today? 

\- Come on ..., keep eating. - Siyeon forced a smile. 

\- ........................................ After all, it is in the past. And of course there was an impact that made I return to Korea. Then let us meet. Thanks to that, whatever it is, I will never regret it. Because I was able to meet you. 

\- .... You’re messing with me, you know? - Siyeon said softly. She understood everything Yoohyeon was talking about, although she was vaguely referring to it. 

\- Who told you to bring up the story before. Let's continue eating. - Yoohyeon dodged and bent down to eat again. At that moment a sad eye appeared with a heart whispering an apology. But it fell down miserably and could not turn into words. Yoohyeon again feels sorry for Siyeon for hiding so many things from her. 

\- I will leave soon. You just go to sleep. 

\- ........Yes - Pensive for a while, then Yoohyeon replied. 

\- I will miss this house very much. And I will miss you too. We can still be in touch, right ?. 

\- Yeah that's right. - Yoohyeon smiled. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Ok family. 

\- Cool. And now I’m also wanted. Then things will be difficult in the future. - Taecyeon flopped on the bed and lamented. 

\- It's not that difficult. Right?. - Sophie sat in a chair looking at Taecyeon and smiled. Then eyes on her phone. A new message has just been sent. 

"Mission completed". 

End of chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. 

Yongsan highway. SuA is driving her white BMW, the engine running at speed. 

"Where is the director?" - Yujin's earnest voice. 

\- There are some things I can't go on time. I am about to arrive. Try to hold the meeting for a few more minutes. 

"The chairman is scowling. The director will come quickly." 

\- OK - Pull down the headphones to set aside. SuA accelerated again. Fortunately, now there is no other vehicle on the road, so she casually drives without fear of friction. At a turn, she hastily stepped on the brake to keep her speed and then turned, but it didn't work. SuA panicked. Braking more and urgently. But the car still runs without being able to slow down. 

\- Why is this ....... aish. - The turn is coming and SuA panickedly looks at the road ahead. Thinking quickly about how to get rid of it, sweating out is tense. The distance between the car and the obstacle ahead is getting shorter. Reached for the bag on the seat next to it and flung open the door. SuA jumped out. The fragile body landed strongly on the ground and rolled several times on the road. The car still ice goes like that. Then came the segment where it crashed into the fence. Make an explosion. 

\- AAAAAAAA. 

" BOOM ". 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Incheon Airport, The sound of the bag dropped Siyeon by surprise. A small lightweight bag containing only a few papers, money and other trivial things that she could not even hold and then dropped it. Hurriedly bent over to pick up the bag, and put it around her wrist. Siyeon sighed, what's wrong with her, feeling uncomfortable and sick inside. 

\- Siyeon. - there is a distant echo. It's Dami, approaching here. 

\- Dami ah. 

\- What's wrong? You don't look well. - Dami tilted Siyeon's face and was worried. 

\- I don't know. Maybe it's been a while since I had moved far, it made me dizzy. 

\- Yes, then hurry home and rest. Mrs. and Mr. Lee is looking forward to it.

............................................. 

On the road. Dami was driving while driving while glancing at Siyeon's okay. She looks puzzled. 

\- What's up?. - Dami asked when she saw Siyeon keep calling someone. 

\- Ah. I'm trying to call SuA but I can't. 

\- Maybe she's in a meeting. 

\- Yes, hope so. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Seoul Hospital. 

\- What?. - JiU gasped when she heard the policeman say. 

\- Yes. We checked the scene and found that the brake cord of the car was cut off before, not due to the explosion. Maybe that was the cause of Ms. Kim's accident. She couldn't brake and she jumped out of the car. 

\- But who did this? 

\- We are still in the process of investigation. Don't worry too much. 

\- OK. - JiU said goodbye to the police and went to SuA's hospital room. 

"The arm was badly injured. The rest of the body was only slightly rubbed." 

Sadly, SuA was lying on the hospital bed and was extremely worried. Does her friend have a vengeance against anyone that has been harmed like this. If she wasn't quick, then surely SuA would have had her life until now. Sitting in a daze, suddenly a call came from SuA's phone. JiU picked up the phone. 

\- Yujin ?. 

"JiU? Can you talk to the director? Why do you just pick up the phone now?" 

\- Is the chairman there? Let me talk to him. SuA had an accident. 

"What?" - Yujin panicked, then transferred the phone to the person next to her. 

"JiU?" - Mr. Kim answered. 

\- Mr.Kim, someone cut off the brake cord of the car and caused SuA to have an accident on the highway. She was only slightly scratched, but her right arm was broken. Must be cast. 

"I will be right there." 

Hang up and exhaled. JiU narrowed her eyes thinking about this. And she pointed out that, only one person is the most motivated. Is the person that the police are wanted. After a while look back at the phone. There are 9 missed calls. 

\- My Lover ?. - JiU spoke in surprise. - Ah ..... it's Lee Siyeon.

\----

In the living room of Lee family. 

\- So for the past 5 years you have been there. Stable living and also working as a secretary director for a company ?. - Mrs. Lee held Siyeon's hand with both hands, calmly and chokedly said. 

\- Yes omma. I live very healthy. Eat well and sleep enough. You look, nothing to worry about. - Siyeon smiled. 

\- I can't believe one day I will see you again. That night you disappeared, I was very hopeless. 

\- But now everything is fine. I got back to everyone and didn't need to go anywhere. All will return to the same. 

\- This is so good. You ... have really grown a lot. 

The phone ringing cut off the mother and daughter's emotional conversation. Siyeon was delighted to see the caller's name. She hurried over to a corner to answer the phone. 

\- Omma, wait. I have to take the call. 

................................................ 

"Lee Siyeon?" 

\- Who are you?. Why take SuA's phone? 

"I'm JiU." 

\- ...... Ah. Is SuA's friend? 

"Yes. SuA is in the hospital now, she has just had an accident." 

\- What?. 

.......................................... 

\- That means someone deliberately killed her? - Holding SuA's hand tightly, Siyeon asked in a worried voice while sitting beside her. 

\- Maybe so. - JiU sighed in response. 

\- It certainly involves Sophie. 

\- I think so too. 

\- Is she really okay? How long does this arm have to be in cast? - Siyeon asked again earnestly. Painfully looked at the other arm on the other side of SuA, which was covered with cast. 

\- The doctor said it's fine. About 1 month it is possible to remove the powder. 

\- ........ 

\- Siyeon, I have to go now. Watch out for SuA. 

\- Yes 

\----------------------------------------------- 

\- Is she still alive? - Sophie asked softly before the subordinate's body trembling with fear. 

\- Yes. It's my fault, I'm sorry. 

\- OK. That's good. Just do a few warnings. Then move forward. 

\- What's next? 

\- Next? - a sly smile appeared. The herald of an imminent cruel ferocity. 

\------------------------------------------- 

In the hospital room, after JiU left, SuA slowly opened her eyes. 

\- SuA. - Siyeon exclaimed. 

\- Is she gone? - SuA turned her eyes toward the door. 

\- Yes, JiU just left. Did you wake up before? 

\- Yes - SuA smiles. 

\- How's it going? - Siyeon placed her palm on her pretty cheeks, her thumb and SuA's smooth stomach. Make her feel good. 

\- At that time, I thought I was about to die. Why can you not be with me when I need you? - SuA complained a little. 

\- If only I could leave a little earlier. Sorry. 

\- You were here already. Must always be here, by my side. - SuA lovingly looked at Siyeon, gently shifting her face towards the palm of her other hand to let it sink deeper. Siyeon chuckled in a disgruntled look. 

\- It will be like that. During your recovery, I will be your right hand. - Siyeon pointed at the bandaged arm. 

\- Good idea. 

\- Be more careful from now on. Sophie was increasingly dangerous. 

\- Do you know everything? I also think it was her work. 

\- Yes, I'm here. I will protect you. 

\- Yes, seeing you, all sorrow suddenly disappeared. 

\- Do you have trouble? 

\- Something about the company. Things have happened these days could not be favorable. And now I'm still in the hospital. 

\- The first person I think of when this happens is just Sophie. She tried to assassinate you again, and even though she got away this time, she'll do something more. Be very careful. In the future, never go anywhere alone. 

\- Yes - SuA nods slightly. 

\- Sorry - Siyeon tightened her fist. - Because of me, you have suffered a lot. I feel so helpless. 

\- You’re with me. I will be okay at all. - SuA smiled reassuringly. 

\- Yeah, right. - Two people looked at each other and smiled peacefully. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Since the unlucky accident of SuA. The two people's lives became more peaceful than ever. But anxiety is always manifested by the possible danger at any moment. But they still feel happy together. That is enough. The police are still trying to track down the couple, Ok. If caught this time, it will catch the entire nest. Ok Corporation was in their spotlight and this was the chance to expose all the facts. SuA's bandaged right arm remained motionless. Since it's the right side, there's not much she can do. The work of the company has a deputy director. So SuA's job right now is only to rest and recover quickly. With such a condition and the doctor agreed to release SuA from the hospital, she still had to go for regular checkups. 

Siyeon was always by her side to take care of her except when she was at home. But they still talk to each other on the phone. Siyeon always thinks about SuA's health first. Knowing the relationship of two people like that, Mrs. Kim is not forbidden. There was a dedicated, kind and loving person that loving her daughter. So she was satisfied, even though she was a girl. And sometimes Siyeon would stay in Kim family to sleep overnight at SuA's request. She sings a lullaby for SuA to sleep, feeds her, also helps her to bathe and get dressed. So Lee Siyeon is officially Kim SuA's lover and nanny. Their love has deepened since SuA remembers it all. Now is the time to create memories, moments, like starting from the starting point. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Fast-paced to Christmas. 

\- The snow is falling beautifully. - SuA smiled as the cute snow particles fell to the ground outside. Standing on the balcony and the air was getting lower and lower. But how can SuA be cold when there is a warm embrace surrounding her? Siyeon hugged SuA from behind and their bodies were surrounded by a blanket. The Kim family went separately to play Christmas and after having a warm dinner together, now there's only Siyeon and SuA in the house. But just standing like this is boring. SuA started wanting to go out. She leaned back slightly to gain a deeper embrace and confided to Siyeon. 

\- Or where should we go? I want to play with snow. 

\- Your hand is not healed yet. 

\- I have my left hand ... please. 

SuA’s nagging, making Siyeon laugh, she couldn't stand it and smelled her cute puffy cheeks. 

\- Just a little while. 

............................................ 

Go to an empty lot near home. The heavy snow fell and covered the void of the earth. The road becomes white. 

\- Whoa. There is snowman. Who did it? - SuA eagerly approached. Extend her arms across your head and then shine it over the snowman's head as if measuring. 

\- Maybe the kids made it and then left. Everyone is probably going out, so there's no one around here. - Siyeon turned her head and looked around. 

\- You look at this. It is as tall as me. It must take time to mold it. - SuA gleefully bragged. The childish gesture made Siyeon unable to stop her rhythm. How did she know now that her lover was so adorable. 

\- Take a picture? - Siyeon smiled. 

They take a lot of pictures. Also photographed with snowman. Although there are only two people, the scene is very cheerful and peaceful. The loose snow fell evenly, soaking up the ground, it looked sparkling and magical. Sitting side by side on a nearby bench. Siyeon and SuA looked at the photos they just took together, and the photos they've taken from their outings. All are beautiful memories. 

\- Must be washed out, and attached to a thick album. This will be the proof of our love. For later it will not be forgotten. Take precautions in case of dementia again. - SuA happily joked. 

\- Haha. - Siyeon laughed. - No one will ever lose their memory twice. 

\- It's just a precaution. 

\- I will never forget it. Because those memories have been engraved in here. It doesn't work if I want to throw it away, and neither do I. - Siyeon pointed one at where SuA's heart dwells. SuA lovingly looked at Siyeon. Pensive for a while, made Siyeon silent as well. Then slowly the two faces closed the distance. They exchanged a deep kiss. The scene stopped. Although the snowy sky was still wavering, it seemed to be moving slowly to track the moment. Heart beat together in harmony. Then suddenly, a bell of a nearby church rang out in the air. Siyeon pulled away from the kiss. 

\- Merry Christmas. - she smiled. 

\- Merry Christmas. - SuA laughs back. Siyeon stuck her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Seeing it, SuA was surprised. 

\- What's up?. 

Siyeon slowly opened the box. Inside was a pair of rings. 

\- .... - SuA could not speak yet. Siyeon pulled out a ring, put it on SuA's left ring finger and put the other on for her. Then Siyeon touched SuA's pinky with her pinky finger. The rings rest on two fingers and are gently rocked together. Siyeon gently said 

\- From now on, you are mine. You will only love me. I will always be by your side and love you with all my heart. Regardless of how later. I will always trust and protect you. This is considered as an engagement. 

\- .... - SuA blinked at the rings. 

\- If you don't agree with what I said, you can take the ring off by yourself and return the ring - Siyeon calmly said after SuA's silence. 

\- Remove it? Are you kidding me? - lips curled into a happy smile. SuA hugged Siyeon tightly. Siyeon laughed and hugged back. 

Night falls more. 

End chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. 

Incheon Airport. 

\- Time to go. I have to go in. - JiU looked at her watch then told Mr. and Mrs. Kim. 

\- 2 months have passed so quickly. I will miss you so much. - Mrs. Kim hugs JiU. 

\- If you miss too much, just call me. I will fly back to you. - JiU chuckled happily. 

\- Hey, this girl. Remember to study for that kindness. - Mr. Kim laughed along. 

\- Yes Mr.Kim. 

\- Where did Haiz SuA go so early in the morning? She does not know that her beloved friend will go today? - Mrs. Kim raised her voice a bit reproachfully. 

\- It was enough to talk all night together yesterday. I also said goodbye to her first. It's okay 

\- Yes 

\- It seems that today is the day when SuA went to remove the powder. - JiU suddenly remembered. 

\- Really?. - Mr. and Mrs. Kim looked at each other in surprise. - Why can't I remember? But Siyeon must have been with her. 

\- Yes 

\- Come on. Here I go. Goodbye - JiU was about to turn to the door for the outbound flight, suddenly saw a familiar figure standing on the transparent elevator going down to the 1st floor. She stopped. 

\- What? 

\- What's up?. - Mrs. Kim asked. 

\- Well ... You two just go home first. I have work out here for a while and then I will board the plane. 

\- Nothing really happened? - Mr. Kim asked again. 

\- Yes. I just met acquaintances here. Want to say hello one last time. 

\- OK. Remember to board at that time. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Seoul Hospital. 

\- Whoa. - after removing the bandage. SuA gently spins her arm around. It had been a long time since she could move it. 

\- Gentle. The bones are healed, so you can't move around. - Siyeon stopped SuA's hand. 

\- Now I can hug you with both hands. - SuA put her arm around Siyeon's neck. 

\- OK. We are in that hospital. - Siyeon looked around shyly. 

\- I just recovered, You should have something to congratulate me. - SuA whines. 

Siyeon smiled and gave SuA a kiss on her lips. Then the two happily holding hands and walked out of the hospital. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

\- Kim Rachel. - JiU calls from afar. Yoohyeon turned to look, surprised to meet JiU. She just knew silent and said nothing. Confusion is evident. 

.................................................. 

\- Rachel .... why are you going back to Korea? - Sitting next to each other on airport lounges. JiU started to ask questions. 

\- That has nothing to do with you. - Yoohyeon eluded the reply. Her eyes turned to look elsewhere. 

\- I already know everything. Even stories between the three. Right now Siyeon and SuA are living happily together. Yoohyeon, don't bother them anymore. 

\- Did I return to Korea to divide them? - Yoohyeon smiled bitterly. - It's just a lonely life in Japan that makes me unbearable. So I wanted to move to another place to change the air. 

\- Then why choose Korea? 

\- I knew that if I couldn't see her I would go crazy. So maybe go here, live a quiet life, and stealthily watch her from afar. And wish her happiness with the one she loves. For me, that was enough. 

\- Here, Sophie is wanted. You’re not afraid to be involved? 

\- That doesn't matter to me. - Yoohyeon sighed - Now I have nothing to lose. Let's just let it go its way. I don’t not care if I will be arrested again or not. 

\- I must say that I used to hate you so much. Hate bitter. But now I also partly understand what you’re suffering from. Pressure, torment, pain. Are you going to continue like this?

\- There is not a solution at all. - Yoohyeon stared blankly in the distance, into an unknown space. - Why are you here? 

\- For the past 2 months I've been here to enjoy the summer vacation. Now I have to go back to Los Angeles to continue the semester. 

\- Really?. Take a nice flight, goodbye. - Yoohyeon lazily stood up and tried to walk. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon. - JiU called out, opening her mouth to say something but the current situation makes them unable to speak out loud. 

\- .... - Yoohyeon is still waiting for the other person's words. 

\- Care of. - in her heart was flustered and finally JiU said two words. She received a slight nod from Yoohyeon. Goodbye to each other, JiU with sad eyes, following Yoohyeon's figure walking out of the airport until she completely disappeared, she just started moving inside. 

\--------------------------------------- 

In restaurant. 

\- A. - SuA brought a delicious food spoon to Siyeon's mouth. 

\- .... - Siyeon finished her meal and smiled 

\- I said you should move only a little. 

\- It's okay. Now let me make up for the previous times. You struggled to feed me. 

\- Hihi ...... ah ... tomorrow I have to go home with my family. We won't be able to see each other again. 

\- How many days do you go back? - SuA asked while eating. 

\- I don't know. About 1 week. Now I am quite used to being by your side anytime, anywhere, but I have to go far tomorrow. 

\- And I’m starting to get fed up with having to look at you all the time. Maybe I need to take this opportunity to meet my friends. - SuA has a very somber face. 

\- Really? - Siyeon asked wisely. She pouted slightly. 

\- Ahhh ...... If only it was true. - SuA complained. - I will have to tell myself that next week to help myself. 

\- Haha. - The scene was filled with happy laughter. Their joy also makes the whole restaurant become more peaceful and warm. 

\----------------------------------------- 

In the living room. Sophie's eyes were fixed on the empty space ahead. Slowly drink tea. 

\- Haven't seen any sign of Lee Siyeon yet. - The subordinate slightly bowed, standing there reporting. 

\- Stubborn. 

Sophie set her teacup on the glass table, a sudden tough sound, showing anger. 

\- Exactly 5 days have passed. You should handle it all so you can free your debt. Then we will go to Shanghai. Whatever the crime, there is also. Please do it next. - Taecyeon sat on the opposite side, finished his tea, then got up and went upstairs. 

\- Miss Ok. - The vassal spoke again after seeing that Taecyeon had gone upstairs. - There is one more thing. Kim Yoohyeon has returned to Korea. 

\- Was betrayed like that but also followed back? - Sophie looked up in surprise. - We have to handle those guys first after all. We will start taking SuA to Daegu tomorrow. Lock her in that airless tube. To see if Lee Siyeon pleaded guilty. 

\- Yes. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

The big car is carrying Lee's family on the road. Siyeon was sitting in the car with a hangover and worry. Even though she told Dami to let her go to protect SuA, the messages from a strange number sent 5 days ago made her terrified, and even Siyeon dared not tell SuA because she was afraid she would. cannot be stabilized. 

"Confess for Sophie and confirm Kim Doyoung's testimony completely baseless. Otherwise Kim SuA will die." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Sitting in her office. SuA slowly reviewed the staff reports and some of the contracts the vice director had signed while she was on leave. The arm has gradually healed and SuA has to continue with its operating work. Then suddenly a call came. 

" Where are you? " 

\- It's afternoon, and of course I'm at the company. Didn't I tell you I’m starting over again today. 

"Ah. I know. I just wanted to ask again." 

\- What?. It hasn't been a day that you miss me? - SuA laughed happily. 

"How did you know that? By the way, did you drive yourself to the company?" 

\- Are not. Driver Jo took me away. 

"Is that so? ............ SuA. Remember to be careful." 

\- Careful?. Be careful in what? You rest assured that I will go home and not go anywhere. Don't worry too much. 

"Well, I just want to remind you. Well then, I'll call you later at night." 

\- Yes, bye , I love you - SuA happily kisses the phone. The mood is the opposite of the person on the other end of the line.

Siyeon gasped after hanging up the phone and tried to sit still to keep her body calm. Her eyes were wobbling around as if searching for something to control the hangover inside her right now. Siyeon was feeling extremely uneasy. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Late afternoon. Sit in the back seat of the car. SuA turns her eyes to the outside to see the city slowly falling at night. The darkness is slowly devouring the entire space. If the other days, her Siyeon would come pick her up now and maybe the two would go somewhere to enjoy a romantic dinner. It is true, in less than a day, but SuA misses Siyeon a lot. 

\- Oh. Driver Jo. This is not the way home. - contemplating for a moment SuA suddenly realized that she was on a strange street. 

\- I'm not driver Jo. - The man in the black suit spoke, but he did not turn his head, making SuA frightened. 

\- Who are you? 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Police station. 

\- Miss Lee. Someone named Kim Yoohyeon wanted to meet. - If it was a normal name, and there was no appointment, then Dami wouldn't take it seriously and would say to make an appointment. But the name Yoohyeon made her stop all her work. Dami surprised, Kim Yoohyeon came here to find her for? .................................................. 

Yoohyeon entered the office and sat across from Dami, a desk between the two. There was nothing but tension already. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon, what are you doing here? 

\- I came here to want to talk about something you don't know yet. 

\- Make sure it relates to what I'm interested in, then say. 

\- Of course it is. - Yoohyeon smiled a little. - Isn't Dami-sshi investigating the past of Sophie and me? 

\- I'm listening to you. Kim Yoohyeon. - Dami slowly straightened up. 

\- My name is not Kim Yoohyeon. My real name is Kim Rachel.

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Kim’s company. In the storage room. 

\- Please rearrange this booth. And this one needs to replace the new material. - Yujin is giving guidance to the staff. 

\- Yes. 

\- Okay, let's finish our work and everyone can leave. I'm going to finish this round and close the storage door. 

\- Yes. 

Quiet space only had Yujin alone. She goes through each booth to inspect the materials. Suddenly, a cry in a small room at the far end caught Yujin's attention. 

The door is open. She panicked when she saw a tied middle-aged man lying there. Hurry inside and untie him. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Slowly open her eyes lazily. SuA looks around, it's all white. Where is she suddenly quick breath. SuA finds it hard to breathe, possibly because she is locked in a too narrow space, only enough for 3 people to fit. Surrounded like a circle. The ceiling above is high. SuA frantically hides, kicking to find a way out. But it doesn't work. It had no doors and the surrounding was as hard as it was made of iron, and she began to feel exhausted. Sitting leaning, then dazedly look around again. SuA saw a round glass window, transparent glass, medium in size, not small but also not big, like the window of this space. She was a bit happy to see what was going on outside. It looks like an abandoned house. No shadow people. Panicked, SuA touched her pocket in the hope of finding a phone to contact. But absolutely nothing. Shaky body, sweaty face. Sua, glisteningly at the narrow, white space, called out the name of a person 

\- Siyeon 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Police station. In Dami's office. Yoohyeon's words made her stunned. The atmosphere is quieter than ever. Despite being drowned with doubts in Yoohyeon's secret. But Dami couldn't guess that it would be that way. 

\- A moment of turmoil and I killed my dad myself. After staying in Regional Century for about 3 years. Because I could not stand the harshness and barbarism in it, I decided to escape with Sophie and five more brothers. 

\- So where did the rest of the people go? 

\- I do not know. When we escaped completely, we split up and run in many directions, and told each other that if there was a chance, we would meet again. Then Sophie and I fled to Korea to live. 

\- SuA was your ex when she was in Los Angeles. So she knows this? 

\- Yes. 

\- She hid it - Dami muttered in her mouth. - Then, if to put it in a profound way, isn't the cause of everything because of you? Kim Rachel. 

\- .... - Yoohyeon's eyes fell miserably. Surrounding her only existed loneliness and regret. 

\- Anyway, the fact that you confessed today is the right way to do it. We will contact the Los Angeles police to work. Sophie will be arrested sooner or later and with such a pile of guilt, she will not be tolerated by the court over there. 

\- Well then. - Yoohyeon seems to get more comfort. 

\- Before, because of this, I couldn't have bravely faced Sophie and handled Siyeon. So it dragged on like that. Now I realize that only this way can save Siyeon. But it was probably too late. 

The air once again sank into silence. Neither side has anything more to say. Suddenly a policeman burst into the room. He hastily announced with a very worried expression. 

\- Miss Lee. Something happened with Kim SuA

\---------------------------------------------- 

An entire family of Lee family is gathered in the living room. The atmosphere became so quiet and peaceful. But the people sitting next to Siyeon were bothered by the rather obvious vibrations coming from her cell phone. Siyeon quickly picked up the phone but was stopped by Jongin. 

\- Do not listen, call them back later - Jongin whispered enough for the two of you to hear. Siyeon looked around, everyone was looking towards her and Jongin with unsatisfied eyes. She pityingly pressed the off button. This is a family meeting, so all family members need to respect it. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

\- Aish. - Can't call Siyeon. Dami got annoyed and drove at a faster speed. Behind her car were other police cars passing at the same speed. 

\- Remember to stay the same. Don't rush - she said quickly into the radio. 

\----------------------------------- 

Sitting tight on her knees, huddled in a corner, SuA trembled with fear, and she still found it hard to breathe, as if this large tube-like space was slowly sucking up the air inside. Stretch her legs out so she can breathe better. SuA tried to calm her body, one hand cupped her chest, the other touched her neck. She was managing her breathing in an extremely difficult way.

After Dami's constant calls, followed by a number of strange phone calls, that was the owner of the threatening message 5 days ago. Siyeon began to feel doubt and speculation. Could it be what happened to SuA ?. 

\- You should just turn off the phone. - Jongin was blunt in his mouth when Siyeon kept insisting on the phone and kept turning off incoming calls. 

\- I think something happened - Siyeon whispered with a worried face. 

\- What? 

\- Haiz. You never know. - Siyeon gasped. 

15mins later. Siyeon was fidgety. She cannot calmly listen to the meeting, her mind that only exists is the extreme worry for SuA. Finally can not take it anymore. Siyeon made up her mind, getting up and walking quickly out of the room after saying a definitive excuse. 

\- I have urgent business. Everyone just keep going. 

\- Siyeon ...... Siyeon ...... 

\- Aish. This girl. 

\- Young people nowadays are full of outbursts. - A late aunt shook her head and received a nod from the people around her. 

\------------------------------------- 

Siyeon completely walked out of the room. Grabbing her jacket hanging next to it, walking out of the house while calling Dami. 

"Siyeon. What the hell are you doing ?." 

\- Did SuA meet anything? 

"Her driver has been exchanged. SuA has been taken to Daegu." 

\- Send me the address. 

Hang up and climb into the car. Siyeon had been on the gas for a while when she got a text. It's not Dami's, it's that strange number. It recorded an address in Daegu plus a threat. 

"SuA is here. Come alone. This is your only chance, Lee Siyeon." 

\- Why is it today. - Siyeon said it as if she was blaming herself. Rushed to speed up, the car swung faster. 

\----------------------------------- 

Sweat increased more and more. SuA breathing hard like a dying, exhausted person, she relaxes her body, half-closing her eyes, maybe she's going to die. 

\- Hmmm ... it's hard to breathe. - the rare gases slowly flew out and disappeared into the air. Pectoral muscles protrude and rise and fall in intervals. The wrinkled face was more painful than ever. She wanted to get out of here, she wanted to breathe, she wanted to live, she wanted to meet Siyeon right away. She cannot die. 

Sophie stood in the distance watching SuA from the outside through the circular clear glass. Her face was nothing more than a murderer, her face as she held a gun in front of SuA. A scary face. 

\- 1 hour left. Try to enjoy the last few breaths. I have been very kind to you, you should have disappeared in this world five years ago, and Lee Siyeon had to be nailed in prison five years ago. And you shouldn't have suffered from all of this. But who told you to show up that day. Blame Lee Siyeon, don't blame me. 

Sophie murmured in her mouth in an obnoxious mockery voice. And she still stood there looking at the dying SuA with a contemptuous and cruel look. 

45mins later. 

\- Lee Siyeon has arrived. - The name of the subordinate announced. 

\- Bring her in here. 

Siyeon entered, and behind them were two of Sophie's subordinates who were guarding and controlling all her possible actions. 

\- Where's SuA? 

\- .... - Sophie turned her face toward SuA. Siyeon looked at her, but couldn't see her clearly, but the image made her see that SuA is in danger, panicking, tears falling down instantly. She screamed. 

\- SUA. 

…

\- AAAA. - rushed to her but a man with a muscular body stood in front of her and pushed Siyeon back. Makes her fall back hard. Siyeon grudgingly looked up at him. Raise her voice 

\- Release her. 

\- Unfortunately I destroyed the key. In it is being sucked air. About 10 minutes more, the tube will suck up all the air inside. And she will stop breathing - Sophie spoke up for the other man. 

\- FUCK, BITCH 

Siyeon limped up to her feet, continuing to scream full of hatred. The sound of the field seemed to make her lose her voice box at any moment. 

\- Although I lost the key, but rest assured I have a way to save her. But on one condition, and I think you know what it is. 

\- ...... - clenched her fist, the blood could not flow through. With a trembling body, Siyeon changed her face, becoming more sharp, as if she wanted to kill. 

\- What? 10mins for you is too long or why you hesitate? Can you see your dying lover? She’s about to die - Sophie smiled a half-smile. 

\- Do you think you will get away with it when I confess? Did you forget the crimes you committed while in Los Angeles? A monster like you is wanted everywhere, you would never be able to escape no matter what tricks you used. - Siyeon replied. 

\- ..... - harsh words touched Sophie's pride. She silently looked at Siyeon with hatred. 

\- Is that ... well I get it. Then no one will survive. Thank me because I let you both die in the same place. 

Sophie pointed the gun straight at Siyeon, about to pull the trigger. Siyeon was not afraid and stood there looking straight. Her gaze swirled deeply, stabbing Sophie and the pistol. That surprised Sophie a little. She continued with her half-smile, her voice somewhat sagging. 

\- Until now I still do not understand why. Why Kim Yoohyeon fell into your love trap right from the first meeting. Why does she never mind someone who is always by her side, ready to leave her family and follow her? Why. Why. Why are you? 

\- I told myself that these crimes must end after killing you. But it was the survival of you, and also Kim SuA, that made me more cruel than ever. Now I can't turn around. Only way to continue. 

Sophie fiddled the trigger of the gun. 

\- Goodbye Lee Siyeon. 

Gunshots rang out

End chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Gunshots rang out

Sophie fell to her knees in an instant, her face stiff with her eyes wide from the shot just now, her hand loosened up, causing the pistol to fall, her knees touching the ground quickly. The crowd rioted around to see what the hell just happened. They started firing around without knowing who they would hit. So Siyeon was not noticed by anyone, she hurriedly bent down and rushed over to SuA. 

The police broke out and attacked again. The space becomes noisy and headache like never before. Like a brutal war. Sophie felt a lot of blood pouring out of her knees. She tried to get up, limping, silently sneaking out in the chaos. Everything dark at night and the weak light in the house made Sophie free. After a moment of struggle, Sophie's subordinates were weak, running out and shooting at the same time, the police chased. Makes the house more and more sparse. Go to the back door, carefully glancing around, no one and Sophie escaped. But a sudden contact, perhaps of a gun and a scalp, made Sophie panic, motionless, unable to cough. 

\- Time to end. - Dami pointed her gun at Sophie's head to restrain her. After seeing that the criminal had stood still and surrendered, she handcuffed her. Sophie was officially arrested. 

............................................. 

\- SUA. SUA. SUAAAA. - Siyeon knelt down, shakily looked at SuA, her hands swung into fists and smashed the circular glass door, screaming while crying. Fear is rising. The glass was so thick, she couldn't break it with her hands. But the panic caused Siyeon to unconsciously keep banging on her glasses, bleeding. More and more blood slowly flowed from her hand, her soft, scratched skin looked painful. 

Siyeon was in pain but couldn't think, hurriedly stood up and kicked it with her foot. With her best efforts combined with her haste, she held back the pain of her body and continued to use her feet to break the glass door. The surroundings were empty, no longer a shadow of only this loneliness. Death is approaching and desperately, no one has come to save it. 

Exhausted, Siyeon immediately dropped her knees to the ground. Outside, she sits there, her blood-stained hands on the doorway, gently touching SuA's dying image in it. She was closing her eyes with one hand on her chest, and breathing very slowly. Tears spilled out like a stream. Siyeon choked, hiccuped in her words. 

\- Kim SuA. You mustn't die. I have come, I won't let you die. Please open your eyes and look at me once. 

The door is soundproof and SuA can't hear what Siyeon is saying or something happened out there. She was still trying to breathe, hoping to escape from here and meet her lover. Siyeon cried louder. Suffering face with a depressed mood of hopelessness. She is still watching SuA and in her mind is still trying to think of ways to save her. Suddenly wandering around, Siyeon saw a long hammer, she rushed to get it and hit the glass door. The sound resounded through the space. Using the remaining strength to use the hammer to hit the door, it still didn't work. Siyeon shouted angrily. 

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Siyeon went insane, taking the hammer around the tube, walking with all her might to smash. Going to the back, she suddenly found a clock hanging on it. It is 23:57, all the numbers on the dial are white except for 12, which is red. Fear climax. Siyeon released the hammer and ran around the glass door. Punching repeatedly on the glass door, the panicked Siyeon repeatedly called out SuA's name. Her face was soaked with tears, blood still crawled down slowly from her hands, her body trembling with fear of what was about to happen. She kept screaming her name in desperation. 

\- SUA, SUA, OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU MUST NOT DEATH, NO. ASSIST, ANYBODY, HELP ME 

\- ..................................... 

\- Can not. Please stop. - No strength left. The hand that was beating the glass weakened and stopped completely, the voice also faded and then stopped. Siyeon loosened up, she sat there and couldn't do anything more, only her sobbing heart carried this unpleasant pain. Outside with a lot of air, Siyeon could not feel anything, just found it hard to breathe, feeling like the pain took all of her life, not allowing her to breathe. Like SuA. Siyeon felt hate on herself, helpless in exhaustion, she stopped crying, she lowered her head, she didn't dare look at SuA anymore. 

The clock kept running and could not wait. The space was terrifyingly quiet. There seemed to be only a click on the other side of the tube. 

Only a minute left. 

Just stopped crying for a while. But tears continued to spill out and persistently unconsciously. Siyeon sniffled again, leisurely looking up at SuA. Surprised that she opened her eyes, although it was just like she was half-closed, she was surprised and was about to speak up, but SuA's actions caused Siyeon to wonder. SuA was raising her hand pointing to somewhere beside Siyeon. Siyeon curiously turned her head to look in the direction indicated, there was a gun on the ground. 

\- Right. Guns. - Siyeon seemed to be lit up with a spark of hope. She ran quickly to get the gun. 

Gunsots rang out.

The glass door finally cracked. Siyeon continued to run for the hammer she threw down on the other side, then smashed it hard against the cracked glass window. Glass shattered. Siyeon threw everything away, put her hands inside, pulling SuA out. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

On Highway. 

\- Call for more aid. Can't let anyone escape. 

Dami hurriedly said as if shouting into the radio. Although Sophie had been caught, another army escorted back to the station, but the other culprits needed to be briefed. 

\- What about the victim? - asked another policeman. 

\- My friend will take care about it 

\--------------------------------------- 

SuA was pulled out. But she didn't move and just lay there, causing Siyeon to panic even more. 

\- SuA. SuA. Kim SuA. Wake up. Don't, I beg you. - Siyeon used all her might to shake SuA. Without losing, she hurriedly bent over to kiss her to air, did so a few times, but SuA still did not wake up. Once again, Siyeon was pushed to the bottom of hopelessness. 

\- SUA AH. - support SuA's head, hug her tightly, her heart is squeezed. Siyeon cried out in pain. Did SuA really leave her already? 

\- SuA .... - The voice faded. Her body was trembling, unable to believe what was happening. 

\- ............... - tired, Siyeon stopped speaking, shut up, closed her eyes, hugged SuA's motionless body as if determined to hold her back , don't let anyone steal it. 

\- ...................... 

\- Hmmm ~~~ ............ - SuA suddenly moved. 

\- SUA SUA. - Siyeon shouted happily. 

\- Hmm ..... - SuA was trying to say something but she couldn't speak louder. Mumbling in her mouth, Siyeon had to put her ears down to listen. 

\- What? You say it, I listen. 

\- ....... You ............. can you be quiet for a bit? Want to sleep but can't. - SuA whispered, surprising Siyeon. 

\- ........... All this time ..... have you been sleeping? - Siyeon opened her eyes wide, faltering. SuA shouldn't have any more questions, just pressed against Siyeon's lap and slept. 

Looking at the seductive chest muscles that are gently bulging, it seems that she has recovered her breathing normally. Siyeon felt her emotions relieved, she let out a sigh, then smiled at the princess who was stuffed into her lap. Sitting there for a while, Siyeon carried SuA outside. Get in the car and go home. A very volatile night passed. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The sound of the iron door is filled with steel. Yoohyeon expressionlessly watched it be closed, her mind completely blank. The bonds of life have nothing to reassure her to continue living next. Siyeon and SuA should be safe right now. What about her, what else did she exist, with such a careless look? Sitting with a pillow in the corner of the cell, tomorrow Yoohyeon will be escorted back to Los Angeles. But that was not the problem that she was concerned with, Yoohyeon was also confused about herself. Consciousness wanted to die, but why couldn't she do it. And this is not the first time Yoohyeon has this question. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Next morning. 

\- WHAT? - Mrs. Kim jumped up and screamed. - Where is she now? 

"I don't know. I'm sorry for not taking her back carefully." 

\- Anyway, you was tied up so you couldn't do anything, it's okay, but why haven't you said it until now. 

"I've been trying to call since last night but not. I have also tried to contact the president but ...." 

\- Aish. OK. - Mrs. Kim interrupted driver Jo. - I'll go see the police. Today you are off. 

Hang up really fast. Mrs. Kim rushed to get everything ready and left the house.   
\--------------------------------------------- 

The cold wind of the early morning faded, slowly replacing it with the warm midday rays of winter spring coming. The sky looked peaceful and bright. SuA lightly opened her eyes, then slowly blinked her lashes several times as if trying to see things clearly. The whole scene is white. Startled, she quickly touched her chest and took a few breaths. Normally, she was still breathing, and still alive. SuA cutely sighs, then starts to look at the room she is in. In fact, SuA was just staring at the ceiling. She realized that she had escaped from that scary round room. 

But how did she get out? Recall and logically organize. SuA remembered Siyeon, recalled that frightened and worried expression. So Siyeon came to save her. SuA smiled contentedly, then moved her head slightly so she could see the room better. Brown eyes stopped on the bed next to her, she was a bit startled, since when has Siyeon been here ?. 

But until now she has awakened, how does she know, it proves that Siyeon brought her here and maybe she has been sleeping with her the whole night. With her reasonable guess, SuA smiled more brightly and happily looked at Siyeon's sleeping face. In her heart suddenly appeared a desire, want to do, SuA jumped up and walked towards Siyeon, giving a deep kiss. 

3 seconds later. Feeling something hot and warm against her lips. Siyeon slowly woke up, saw SuA's vibrant face, she smiled back and gave her a small kiss, then opened her mouth to start a sentence as usual. 

\- Good morning, SuA. 

\- Is this a dream? - SuA suddenly asked. 

\- Why do you ask that? - Siyeon was a bit surprised. - Of course not. I am always by your side and protecting you. No one has the right to take you anywhere, even the god of death. 

\- I’m so desperate that I will never see you and hear your greeting every morning. 

\- Fortunately, you’ve seen and heard. - Siyeon puckered SuA's cheeks so cute, to show that this is not a dream. 

\- It's scary in there, like hell, but it's completely white around. 

\- Gangsters, they always have savage tools. - Siyeon recalled the incident from yesterday. - Anyway, everything is over. Sophie got injured and couldn't run, Dami seems to have caught her. 

\- Well ... it's done at last. - SuA leaned heavily on Siyeon, making Siyeon laugh happily and wrapped her arms around her, SuA being so cute, she knows what kind of life. 

Pink picture is spreading. 

End chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. 

Police station. 

\- What?. Where is my child now? - Mrs. Kim asked earnestly, who seemed to be sitting on the fire, last night something terrible happened, but why did not she know. 

\- Mrs. Kim, please continue listening. Sophie had been arrested with her accomplices and was on the verge of being escorted to Los Angeles. SuA is now with Siyeon. - Dami slowly explained. 

\- But where can she? I want to meet her. 

\- Maybe she's resting and will be back today. Don't worry too much. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

The sound of Lee family's door rang. From Mr. Lee to Ms. Lee to Jongin, all of them wore a tired face from sitting in the car for so long, they dragged each step into the house. 

\- Siyeon's boot, it's at home. 

\- Is there a guest at home? - Jongin asked surprised when he saw a pair of clogs lying next to the boots. 

\- Because of this guest that she dares to leave first? - Mr. Lee suspects. 

\--------------------------------------- 

\- AAA .... HAHAHA .... AA ... DON'T ... ... - a dolphin-like scream resounding somewhere in the house, it looks like the atmosphere is very fun draw. 

\- Who said you tease me. 

\- Who told you to pout your lips like that 

\- That's my habit. How can I quit. 

\- Bad habit. Should be bitten to spare. 

\- Yes, you bite, but only one shot, but you just keep it still and day this day, it hurts me, you know? 

\- Are you in pain? - The golden bell sounded somewhat sagging. 

\- Actually ... it doesn't hurt at all. - Siyeon faked her bewilderment and continued to wrap her arms around SuA and tickle her under the blanket. 

\- Ahah ... you hateful. 

\- Hahahaha.

The sound of the room door rang. Do the laughter stop the other quickly. Siyeon and SuA together took off the blanket over their heads and looked at who they were. 

\- Oh. Omma. - Siyeon was very surprised, along with SuA's stunned and stiff face. ........................................ 

In the living room. 

\- So this girl is Kim SuA. - Mr. Lee said slowly after he finished his tea. 

\- Hi everyone, I'm Kim SuA. - SuA politely bowed slightly, although sitting next to Siyeon but she felt a bit tense. 

\- Sorry for the past. Anyway, my family should have a share of responsibility. 

\- Oh no. Singnie even saved me from death. How can I let everyone apologize? - SuA smiles. 

\- Singnie?. Oh, her name is so intimate, isn't it? I've never heard anyone call Siyeon like that. - Jongin was surprised and seemed suspicious. That makes SuA confused. 

\- Oh, nothing. Close friends always call me like that. - Siyeon rushed to fight the fire. 

\- I'm glad you two are having a good relationship. You were Siyeon's classmate before, right ? - Mrs. Lee asked. 

\- Yes. 

\- Siyeon has many flaws. Hope you will help her more. 

\- Yes. - SuA replied in a long voice and stretched out. 

\- Omma. Say something like she's about to marry Siyeon. Kim SuA is just a close friend. - Jongin spoke up, changing the gloomy atmosphere. 

\- Why do you keep talking so badly. Hurry up to your room. - Mrs. Lee is somewhat grumpy. When Jongin saw that, he shrugged and locked his mouth. Mr. Lee, watching it all over, sighed. 

\- I'm sorry, SuA. Well, did you come here to play or do something that made my little girl hurry to drive home? - Mr. Lee asked, startling both Siyeon and SuA. 

\- Ah ... she has a stomachache, and there is no one at home. So she called me .... - Siyeon stumbled while thinking.

\- Really? It seems the two are really close. - Mrs. Lee smiled and received a voice from Suayeon. 

\- Yes. 

.................................................. . 

They went back to Siyeon's room. 

\- Siyeon ...... - Sua called Siyeon as if she was curious to hear an explanation. 

\- Yes. They still don't know. I like girls. Ever since I dated Yoohyeon, I've been hiding it. 

\- What about now? 

\- It will take a long time. My parents not like your parents. Whatever it is, where it will come. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Time is still passing by the inherent cycle. 

8 years later. 

The door open

\- Kim Rachel. You’re free. 

\- Thanks. 

Blue sky, fresh air. It has been a long time since Yoohyeon felt this refreshing, because of her surrender, plus Dami's help, she received a lot of relief. And now nothing could ever restrain her freedom. Close her eyes halfway and feel the space. Never before has Yoohyeon found her mood so strangely calm. She is beginning to see meaning in this life. 

\- Kim Yoohyeon. - There was a call from behind. Yoohyeon suddenly turned around, and even more surprised, when the one approaching in front of her was JiU. 

\- Kim JiU ?. 

\- Seems strange? - JiU stopped, smiled, hesitated for a moment and then continued. - I thought a lot, and also wondered a lot, and still do not understand why my legs unconsciously come here. 

\- .... - quiet space to wait. 

\- How long have I been trying to bury it. A long time ago, exactly starting 13 years ago, just quietly watching and secretly blessing my friend's first love. Then gradually growing up and maturing, I realized that it's not just about normal liking. But it's more than that. 

-……

\- I'm always looking for a reason to deny it. Many things happened and I was an outsider, and I felt really sorry and wanted to spend more time with you. Even now you still can't forget Lee Siyeon, but I still have the opportunity to pursue. Right?. 

\- ...... - These words made Yoohyeon stunned, unaware, like a confession from JiU, it came too quickly too suddenly. 

\- Now I'm close to the beginning of 3x in age, but still haven't had a love affair. Just for waiting for one person. And that's why I stayed in Los Angeles. - JiU awkwardly laughed. She felt that she was receiving a loving look from Yoohyeon. 

\- …..

\- Ah, are you hungry? Let's go eat. - do not let the other person react. JiU then pulled Yoohyeon away. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Incheon Airport. A red color accentuates the whole airport, which is taking every step. Walking through the door, she stopped, anxiously looking for her friend. 

\- Yah. Handong - Dami shouted loudly and happily led Gahyeon's hand to Handong. 

\- Long time no see. You look much more Western. Look, your rose-head makes anyone passing by must have a look at it. - Dami complimented with an apathetic face. 

\- Of course I do. - Handong expressed her satisfaction. - Whoa. Is this the beauty of the Lee? Lee Gahyeon ?. 

\- Ah. Hello, I am also planning to introduce - Gahyeon smiled. 

\- Hey, what do I need. Lee Dami doesn't mention you every day. I am tired of listening too much. During the day of the phone call, it seemed to be asking about my health, who thought it was all just sitting and talking or complaining about you. 

\- Really?. - Gahyeon glanced sideways at Dami. 

\- Haha. Let's go. We will have a lot to talk about. - Dami laughs. Pull the other two on the car. 

\----------------------------------------- 

At a luxury restaurant. 

\- Hmm? - Handong is eating deliciously, so she looks up in question. - Siyeon is in Japan? However, she said would like to wait for me to come home and then go out for a meal. 

\- She's been there for almost half a year. Siyeon and SuA's relationship is hidden, so Lee's family is not known. Slowly, they also discovered many suspicious things. However, both sides did not dare to speak directly but just watched quietly. 

\- So Siyeon went there to avoid her parents? 

\- It can also be considered as the same. The Lee always lives by the traditional rules and is a model family, teaching their children in a stereotypical way, knowing that their daughter doesn't like getting married, just wants to bring a daughter-in-law. how can they not get angry 

\- But it's been a long time. 

\- I don't know. - Dami shrugged. - They dated for years like that. Not only that, but also contribute money to buy a separate house to live together. Mr. and Mrs. Lee are all kind of gentle people who just dare to take taboo, they can't do anything. Siyeon is now much more fierce. 

Dami laughed. 

\- So what?. 

\- It's grow up now. They want to get married, then they need a nod from the Lee family. Although SuA's parents are comfortable and easygoing, they know what their daughter is like. That's why Siyeon dragged SuA to Japan to live, as a sign of protest. That side is easier to breathe. 

\- Hmm ... - Handong nodded. 

\- The happiness of their children is their happiness anyway, so I think Lee family will have to accept them. - Gahyeon began to speak. 

\- Hope so. 

\- Rest assured, Dami, a difficult, conservative and old-fashioned person like Minister Lee but also accepts to let us love each other. Nothing is difficult for Mr. and Mrs. Lee. And who is Kim SuA? It's the director, the heir. - Gahyeon said confidently. 

\- Hmm. Yes. - Dami smiles - Ah Handong, when are you going to introduce your boyfriend? 

\- He's very busy, so if you want to meet, go over there to admire it. - Handong spoke harshly. She pulled out her phone, showing off some pictures taken with her lover. 

\- Oh my God. One green one red, two people really match it. - Dami gasped and Gahyeon laughed. 

\- Haha. - The atmosphere in the restaurant is bustling and fun, filled with laughter. 

\------------------------------------ 

Japan. 

The doorbell rang.

\- Mix this, then sprinkle some sesame around, right? Wait. I'll open the door - Siyeon said quickly and walked towards the door. 

\- Who is that? - SuA blankly followed Siyeon's figure, shrugged and resumed her work. 

\- Err ... everyone? - Siyeon froze, on what occasion both Mr. and Mrs. Lee and Jongin came to find her like this. 

\- What are you doing? Are you busy? - Mrs. Lee smiled questioningly. 

\- Oh, not very busy. Everyone come in. - Siyeon shyly opened the door wider. 

End chapter 27.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. 

\- Oh, not very busy. Everyone come in. 

The three of them slowly went inside, the image right before their eyes was a girl spinning something around in the kitchen, her face covered with flour stains, feverish hands down from her shoulders. interrupted. A look that is both cute and pitiful. Mr. Lee laughed and called her name. 

\- Kim SuA. 

\- ... Oh, Mr. Lee. Hello everyone. - SuA looked up and continued bewildered, hurriedly bowed in confusion. 

\- Siyeon. What are you doing ..... - Mrs. Lee asked. 

\- Well she's teaching me some Japanese food, and I just threw the dough on her face - Siyeon laughed minus, immediately ran over to SuA. Use tissue to wipe her face, along with SuA's slightly embarrassed expression. Everyone including SuA stopped wavering to watch Siyeon continue to wipe. Finally, she stopped lovingly wiping the face of her lover. 

Lee Siyeon originally didn't like to cook, but is now interested in cooking lessons? 

Mr. Lee squinted shyly. 

\- Are you two going to have lunch? 

\- Yes. Ah. Have you eaten? Eat with us, SuA is making some very good dishes. 

\- Do you need any help? 

\- Do not need. Everyone just go to the living room and wait, it's done a little bit. - Siyeon was cheerful, unaware of the mood of SuA 

\- Yes - Lee family went out of the kitchen. 

The sound of beating people resounded

\- Ahhh - Siyeon jerked. Hugging her almost wounded arm, looked at SuA wonderingly. 

\- Let them eat the food I cook today, I can't cook this dish, starting learning, what if it doesn't taste good, are you going to kill me? - SuA with fiery eyes. 

\- But I tried it and it worked - Siyeon scowled. 

\- Okay? I don't want just that for the first time. It must be delicious for them to eat. Your parents don't like me. Should be impressed. 

\- Yes, but I think you cook this dish delicious. - Siyeon said as she inserted a plate and inserted the meat into her mouth to try it. 

\- .... - The taste of it is unknown, just seeing those charming lips closed in astonishment, Siyeon did not chew, and she did not dare swallow. 

\- I know it right away. - SuA sighed in boredom. 

\- ... - Looking at SuA sad, Siyeon must also be sad. She tried to finish chewing the meat and then swallowed, smiling at SuA. - Anyway, you just started to do it. Can not make delicious immediately, can sympathize. 

\- Don't try to comfort me. - SuA narrowed her eyes at Siyeon. 

\- Haiz - Siyeon gasped and looked back. - Well, only this way. 

Siyeon showed a helpless expression, then she took a bottle of sauce and poured some on SuA's finger. 

\- What are you doing? - SuA doesn't understand. 

There was a sound like being beaten

\- Ah. 

\- What's up?. - Mrs. Lee frantically walked into the kitchen. Behind are the two father and son are waiting. 

\- SuA is not careful, so she bleed her hand. Let me take her to the medicine room. Perhaps it has to be another occasion. I'll call the waitress to bring lunch, everyone, wait a bit longer. - Siyeon rapped fast like the wind, said while holding SuA's hand, hiding and walking up the room in front of the worried eyes of the whole family together with the miserable face of the victim. 

\- SuA must be feeling stressed. - Jongin looked at the figures of the other two and complained. 

\- Is she afraid when she sees our family here? We just want to end the cold war. - Mrs. Lee shrugged in confusion. 

\- Haiz. Who told you to keep gazing at her when you first entered here. 

\- Oh good. You too. Also, I just wanted to see her more closely. At that time it looked very .... cute. - Mrs. Lee pronounced the last two words in difficulty, because she herself did not think she could utter it. 

\- Yes, you do. Even with a killer face like that, even Siyeon must be afraid. 

\- No, you @ # $ # $% & @ & @ # & @ # * &% $. 

\- Whoa. - Jongin yawned, shook his head, then gently returned to the living room. ........................................ 

In their room. 

\- Hey Lee Siyeon. - SuA cleared her throat. 

\- Keep your voice down. They hear it now. - Siyeon gestured with a finger to her mouth. Then take SuA's injured finger that has been washed off the sauce, continue to pretend to be bandaged on it.

\- This is a soundproof room. - SuA calmly said, causing Siyeon to hastily stop acting because of an error. 

\- Aish. In short, you sit still so I can tape any notes. 

\- I hate it. Why do you hit my butt. It hurts so much. 

\- I have to hit hard, then you can cry like a village. Do you see them being deceived? We got out. And that is clapping the butt, I patted that love. - Siyeon said that she stared down and stared at SuA's finger, if she looked up she was afraid she would tremble. 

\- .... - SuA just silently glared at the opposite person. 

\- Done - Siyeon smiled and looked up. - Come on. Smile, at night I rub to relieve the pain. Please. 

\- Only good at taking advantage. At night, the pain is gone. - SuA pouted with an obnoxious face. 

\- Hurry up. They are waiting, unfortunately where that finger touches, remember to call softly. Pretend pain. 

\- I don't feel like a lie like this. Just confess that I can't cook that dishes, I'll cook another

\- It’s not necessary. Let's go downstairs - Siyeon said with an annoying voice. 

Siyeon suddenly thought of something out of the door. 

\- Ah. You still have to change clothes. - Seeing the shirt that is dirty from SuA's food, she gets tired, she moves quickly, she pulls SuA back into the room. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

The meal was finally started after the delivery of the restaurant. 

\- How's Japanese food? - SuA opened her mouth happily. And Mr. and Mrs. Lee's relaxed smile in response surprised her, thinking that they would be cold to her again. 

\- Delicious. If you cook it, it'll be delicious too. Right? - Jongin smiled with a puzzled face. 

\- Ah. Of course. - Siyeon replied quickly. 

\- Oppa is looking forward to that day. 

\- Then oppa just keep waiting. - Siyeon retaliated with Jongin again. 

\- Come on. - Ms. Lee said bleakly - Siyeon. Go back to Korea to live. 

\- ... - Different from her slack and alert mood when joking with Jongin, Siyeon immediately changed her face. Without a hint of coldness, she stared at Mrs. Lee and hesitated and said nothing. The dining room atmosphere was becoming more and more tense. 

\- And ... - Mrs. Lee continued, still holding her plate and eating it - bringing this daughter-in-law with you. 

\- ... - the brown eyes widened. Siyeon was still surprised, thinking, unable to speak. 

\- You know I don’t want this. How can I stop you from doing the things that make you happy? After all, I thought it was my big mistake. But over a long period of time it probably wasn't. So what should I do? You two want to do whatever you want. - Mrs. Lee with a monotone voice spoke to the opposite two. 

\- Come on, that is the story of the old days. Don't you really want SuA to be a daughter-in-law now? - Mr. Lee calmly interrupted a sentence, he said to his wife. As a result, she received a stern glare from Ms. Lee. 

\- ... - SuA smiled. Finally the bleak space has been returned to the way it was, but things are awkward. 

\- Siyeon. Say something. Never before have our parents talk like this. You shouldn't be silent. – Jongin said

\- Ah ... yes .. just like that. - Siyeon laughed. 

The clock struggled to run. Lee finished their meal, stayed for a while, and finally left. 

\- Everyone back to Seoul? 

\- Actually, we have been to Japan for a few days. Finished the last day to visit you 

\- Yes. Be careful, everyone, come home and call me. 

\- OK. Daughter-in-law, remember to come back soon. - Mrs. Lee suddenly turned to the brunette with the face that could not be more friendly. 

\- Ah ... yes. - SuA was a bit surprised by the unusual attitude of her future mother-in-law. 

The sound of the door closing. Leave a calm atmosphere. But about three seconds later. 

\- YEAH ... HAHAHA. - Suayeon shouted happily, Siyeon suddenly hugged SuA and lifted her up, spinning a few times. 

\- Why did they agree? What did you tell them? - SuA couldn't stop smiling, happily looking at Siyeon. 

\- Who knows. I did not do anything. - Siyeon happily shrugged. 

\- Daughter-in-law ... daughter-in-law - SuA muttered while laughing happily. - I had a strange feeling when I heard those two words coming from Mrs. Lee's mouth. It's like the feeling I've been wanting for a long time. 

\- Huh - Siyeon pinched SuA's cheek. - From now on, let's call her omma 

\- ....Yes - hesitant for a while SuA nods satisfied. Happiness filled the room, they kept glancing silently at each other and exchanging happy eyes for a long time. 

\---------------------------------------- 

After JiU's reckless and defiant action, the shyness and hesitation it returned, surrounded the space here. It seems like a person who likes to take the initiative, whatever she wants. But after dragging Yoohyeon into the restaurant, she didn't dare to say much, and kept her face down and eating.

That made Yoohyeon strange and realizing a bit of her cuteness, she laughed. Perhaps her new life is the girl in front of her. Knowing that JiU had been secretly in love for such a long time, something like duty and responsibility in Yoohyeon immediately appeared, she needed to make her happy. JiU is right, she can't forget Lee Siyeon yet. But that's not all, which means it's still possible. This person will help her. 

\- What's in my face? - JiU asked lightly when Yoohyeon kept staring at her without eating. Is it because she blushes too? 

\- Nothing. You are just so cute. - Yoohyeon smiled, a meaningful smile for JiU. Makes her face dullness and arrhythmia. Everything will be fine between them. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

After a few days, listen to Lee's house. Siyeon and SuA arrange to return to Korea, it's a bit annoying that they have to move far every time, causing their work to suffer. SuA really had to say that she felt stunned to see Mrs. Lee's attentive attitude towards her. Where was the person that was cold and rejected her last year, leaving now a cheerful person, loving her, treating her like a real daughter. 

SuA's directorship is also very busy, but she also has to postpone and put it on the guard to try to make Mrs. Lee happy. Because Mrs. Lee kept inviting her to eat from time to time, or cooking something for her to enjoy, or dragging her to shopping, buying her many things. Not only SuA but Siyeon is also annoyed. She also calmly explained the busyness of her lover so that Mrs. Lee would not disturb her. But she only made one sentence that she wanted to warm up with her daughter-in-law, to make up for the boring previous years. 

Happy is happy, but smiling, she still has to laugh. Mrs. Lee suffers from SuA too, she is very satisfied with her. Siyeon knew that would be more fun. And Jongin was jealous, the eldest daughter-in-law has not seen it yet, and has fallen in love with the second daughter-in-law right away. They came back to Korea late so they didn't have a chance to meet Handong. The girl returned home for a few days and then went back to Paris because she missed her boyfriend too much. 

Therefore, Suayeon promised to someday free to travel to Paris. Also visit Handong. And it is this day here. Eating, chatting happily, being bored, then Handong invited Siyeon and SuA to stay in their spacious mansion. Late at night, after taking a shower, Suayeon began to climb into bed and get ready for bed. 

First of all, SuA is drying Siyeon's hair. The murmur of the dryer combined with the hot smoke emitted a quiet atmosphere. SuA is still focusing on her expertise, kneeling on the bed, burying her white hand in Siyeon's blond hair. Siyeon just silently stared at SuA, looking at the goddess-like body in front of her. Is her love so pure or not? Nearly a decade has passed, even though we live together, sleep together, even bathe together. But Siyeon and SuA never crossed the line. But the reason is not that they don't want that. Something like an invisible but full of gravity, creating distance between the two, it appeared awkwardly. 

It's not that Siyeon doesn't want to get close, it's that she thinks SuA isn't ready enough. But under her current state, in front of her was a powerful bust, looking up to find the soft skin on the neck area, everything was enchanting Siyeon. Slowly raise her hand to stop SuA, turn off the dryer to stop the noise, although it surprised SuA but Siyeon hurriedly pulled her down to give her a deep kiss, in order not to ask any questions generate. 

End chapter 28.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. 

Siyeon hurriedly pulled SuA closer, giving a deep kiss. The space is saturated with silence, the enthusiasm spread everywhere, the whole scene looks like a romantic and mellow picture. Two tongues meet and wrap tangerines together as if they are following the melodious sound of a love song. The question in the brunet was suppressed in an instant, emotions welled up, she lightly slipped her hands into the messy and not yet dry blond hair. 

Bring her body closer to Siyeon. The hands show lust as she crawls into the nightgown, touching each skin in the charming back. The enchanting impact made SuA reel in her body, she knew what Siyeon was trying to do. Hurry to leave the kiss. Both were silent, SuA looked at Siyeon with puzzled eyes and a little hesitating, two opposing questions appeared in her mind. Didn't she like that for a long time? Didn't she ever yearn to be hugged by Siyeon in her arms? This is a chance. Why is SuA so stressed out. 

Siyeon was silent, just lovingly looking at SuA, waiting for an answer. SuA suddenly felt a burning sensation in her body, breathing rapidly. Slowly lowered her face, kissing Siyeon again. Tightening her arms, this pleasure is new, and once in, it is impossible to escape. Gently tilting her head from side to side, comfortably feeling the slow yet lustful kiss, the lips sucking incessantly, supporting the two tongues tangled, clasped together and exchanging lines enzymes are full of mucus. SuA knelt low, wrapped her arms around Siyeon's neck, kept the passionate kiss for a long time, the excitement made the hands difficult to be conscious, it unconsciously messed up the golden curls. 

When the air was about to disappear and the two of them were about to have nothing to breathe. SuA left the kiss first, blankly looking at Siyeon's full lips that she just captured and tasted. The indulgence is both smoldering and exploding, suddenly exploding. Bringing her whole body towards Siyeon, causing her to lie down. SuA with a sensual way, using her index fingers to caress Siyeon's neck, when their journey went a long way downwards, the brunette was also able to adjust her breathing. And she continued to explore the human oral cavity below. 

\- Mm ~~~~~ ... - A lustful groan came from whom, but it sounded like a chord. Siyeon seemed to be injected with a strong stimulus by SuA, professional fingers brushing the distance of her two bodies, hugging once more her admirable waistline. 

Press it down hard, something both fast and loose is exploding inside the lower abdomen, a longing to be released to induce a sense of contentment. The gray long-sleeved nightgown, slightly oversized compared to SuA's petite and lovely figure, was being pulled up in half, revealing the attractive, smooth pink-white skin. The back was still being attacked by a gentle but urgent touch. The two bodies are continuously engaged without stopping, although both have clothes, the space is still unable to escape the heat. The scene of love. 

Chewing on those lips that are gradually being softened for a long time and boredom. SuA left the kiss again. She straightened, sat on Siyeon's stomach and took off her loose nightgown. SuA's bust shape brought Siyeon to another level in her daze. With nothing more than her eyes filled with more affection and desire, she grabbed SuA's hand immediately, pulling her down. 

The kiss is as long as a thousand schools again. The next goal is a dark neck area with unpredictable attraction. SuA temporarily moved her luscious lips, wiping her head deep into the throat. Keep her tongue supple and lick it up and down from the ear to the collarbone. Every branch of bone jutting out of perfect skin looks so seductive, SuA loves a bite on it. 

\- Hmm ~~~~~ .... - Siyeon curled slightly and groaned. Both satisfied and surprised, she has never seen SuA so powerful and proactive. The guitar sound of the legendary song Romance suddenly started. Making two people immersed in love, suddenly a bit of a loss of interest and surprise. Without an appointment, Siyeon and SuA turned to look at the phone ringing. Then one is arguing a question. 

Siyeon is implicitly cursing at the person calling SuA, she’s losing interest the most. No matter how erotic it is the other song. Late at night who called that did not know. 

\- Haiz. Wait for me. - sigh, SuA smiles reassuring her anger, then adds promotional gifts to the grumbling lips. She left Siyeon, and pulled the blanket to cover her half-naked body. Sitting at the bedside, she picked up the phone. 

\- Handong? What did you call last night? 

"Ah. Danny and I have just finished the night together. You two come down here, we have a night party. Hihi" - the other person happily said. 

\- But we are full. - SuA smiled politely in refusal.

At the same time the light was turned off in the room, leaving the faint light of the night lamp. SuA was a bit surprised, looking around, it turned out that Siyeon got up from the bed and turned it off. 

"Oh my god. I can't eat. But there's also alcohol. Pull Siyeon down here, we'll have a good meal." 

\- Oh but ..... - SuA hesitated. Then immediately shivering from the sudden touch, Siyeon had been inside the blanket ever since. A skin rubbed gently against the skin on her back, making SuA know, Siyeon took off her shirt and fell into the same condition as her. 

"Err .... well ... we rarely get to meet each other. Have to play well. Are you guys planning to hug each other to sleep now? It's still early." Handong's natural speech made SuA widen her eyes. This time but soon? 

\- Is not. We haven't gone to sleep. It's ... Hmmm ~~~~ ... - A lustful groan was released unconsciously, SuA winced. Siyeon was kissing her neck from behind, kissing lovingly and somewhat teasingly. The hand was revealing its dangerous nature again, one gliding proudly and swollen in the first round, the other groping deeper, inside the pants. 

"Oh ... I see. Have a good time." - SuA was too embarrassed to quibble. Handong had turned off the machine as fast as she could cut and the squeak appeared all of a sudden with a startle. She doesn't need to look to know she is panicking because she accidentally ruined the two's romantic scenes. But SuA feels more hatred towards the people behind. 

\- Hey Lee Siyeon. - SuA said sharply. 

\- Come on. If it's not like that, Handong will make a deal to stop our affairs. - Siyeon said it was very logical. 

\- .... - SuA couldn't say anything but half closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side with brown hair pulled over. Every movement happens like a love chorus. 

............................. 

\- Haiz. They are busy. - Handong looked at her boyfriend in frustration. 

\- Ah. I understand. Danny nodded. 

\- Never mind. The two of us can drink together. Come on. - Since when did Handong become a drunkard, that made the boyfriend just laughed and had to try to please his darling. 

.......................................... 

Slowly, slowly, in no hurry, somehow the two pajamas had settled on the floor, being abandoned mercilessly. The two body sheets were covered by a thin blanket, it seemed like from the outside could be able to observe what was happening under that blanket. 

Siyeon directed a loving gaze to the person below her. Each corner, as if wanting to memorize every detail, wanted to observe closely to be about to discover it. Though she had seen this goddess's body a lot over the years. But never before had she had such a deep feeling. As a new study of a new feeling when looking deeply into SuA. 

\- Why did I feel until now, that I have longed for you. But until now I have the courage to do that. Am I too shy or not ?. 

\- ... - SuA took it as a stupid confession. She laughed happily, put her hand on Siyeon's cheek, her thumb stroked affectionately. - Is not. That shows that you respect me, you always listen to me. And until now, I really want to dedicate everything to you. Because you have a fixed place in my heart. Because you have stood firm in my beliefs. 

No one left to speak. All wishes, all desires are expressed by action. Siyeon smiled happily and kissed her soft, seductive pink lips. Fossick in every corner of the small and beautiful mouth cavity. SuA put her arms around Siyeon, holding her down deeper and deeper. The heart beats continuously, as if feeling the time comfortably and without thinking. 

All are depending on the flow of intense and passionate emotions. Regretfully leaving that sexiness, Siyeon crawled down to explore more attractive things. Her white neck exuded a seductive charm that made the onlooker unable to escape the madness, she buried deeply into it, gently and slowly tasting it as if enjoying a French dish. Each skin was filled with long, lasting kisses. After the tongue skillfully passed through most of the neck, it chose a side to mark its sovereignty. Siyeon leaned forward, sucking hard on SuA's neck. 

\- A ... a ~~~. - If this continues, the skin will become red and red. At that time, SuA will have no face left and go out of the room. Even though it was a stain now. Siyeon leaned around her neck, the erotic kiss stretched down her shoulders, expressing her desire to joke, she bit it lightly. 

\- Hmm ~~~ ... - SuA arched her body, biting her lips lightly to stop the temptation from coming out loud. She was sure a tooth stain would appear there, but she could not feel any pain, only the burning sensation was still flaring more and more clearly inside, making her somewhat uncomfortable. 

The lips persisted, slowly down. The hands are constantly massaging the enlarged breasts, the tongue gliding at the slim waist. Siyeon looks like a wild animal that is slowly taking over its prey, but the process is sluggish, it seems to last all night. And perhaps it is. The tongue met the pubic hair, it was like a chainsaw and handshake tip by tip, like a promiscuous child. The legs spread out but could not steady, just stretched and then pulled back. SuA is really pissed. 

\- I can't take it anymore. - the voice rose in a rushing, rushing breath. Both blunt but pleading. Of course, the gentle Siyeon does not dare to disobey her wife. Gently lick her lips in alertness, then push herself firmly inside. 

................................. 

Handong and her boyfriend are leaning against each other and sitting in a daze after getting drunk from each other. 

\- Hmm? The next house has a fight? - Handong opened her eyes slightly. 

\- Not at all. It was like they were screaming happily because they won the lottery. Danny denied. 

The villas are not very close but can be heard in the house. The neighbors are really loud. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Siyeon gasped, slapping her exhausted body on SuA's body. Smiles vaguely, a moment later. She raised her hand on her hand, looked at her lover. 

\- SuA ..... 

-….

\- SuA .... - Siyeon was surprised, shaking. 

\- ……

\- SuA ..... - the face turned panicked. 

Seem. 

She fainted. 

END.


End file.
